We'll Weather This Storm Together
by hrtew2
Summary: It is the middle of December and the Thornton's are returning home to Hope Valley from one of Jack's lengthy assignments. Trying to beat the arrival of the newest member of the Thornton family, and what seems to be a potential snow storm, Jack and Elizabeth struggle to make it back home to be with their loved ones for Christmas. Will they make it?
1. Chapter 1

They were almost there. Only a few more hours until they were back where they belonged, Hope Valley. It had been almost eight months since they had first left for Jack's assignment. Not knowing exactly how long Jack would be away, Elizabeth made the decision to go on this journey with him. Little did they know at the time that they would be bringing an extra Thornton back home with them. The Thornton's had been at Jack's new posting for almost a month when Elizabeth discovered that she was expecting their first child. Excited at first, Elizabeth began making clothing and blankets for the baby while Jack built a cradle. Then reality sank in. How long would they be at this assignment of Jack's? Would they have to have the baby here? Hope Valley was hours away. Their family, their support system was hours away.

Then, two days ago, Jack was given permission to return home. Unsure about what to do, he spoke to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, can I speak to you about something?" Jack asked with a worried tone.

"Of course, what's the matter?" Elizabeth could tell something was bothering him.

"So, I have good news and bad news."

"Go on, I'm listening." Confusion covered Elizabeth's face.

"Well the good news is that we were released to go back to Hope Valley."

"Jack, that's wonderful! We've been waiting months to finally hear that!" Elizabeth ran over to him and pulled him in tight. Jack's body was tense. She could tell that something wasn't right.

Elizabeth pulled back. "But there's something else. What's the bad news, Jack?"

Jack gracefully swept a piece of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Well, the baby is due in less than two weeks and I don't think we should be traveling in your condition."

Elizabeth did not hesitate. " Jack Thornton, I am not having this baby here if I can help it. I've prayed and prayed through this entire assignment that we would somehow make it back home before the baby came. This is our chance. We aren't wasting any time debating over this when we could be back in Hope Valley way before this child decides to make it's debut."

Jack began, "But what if…"

Elizabeth cut him off. "Jack, we're going home. Don't you want our loved ones to be there when the baby comes?"

Jack looked down at his wife, so full of joy and excitement to be returning home. How could he ever say no to her? "Absolutely. But I also want a healthy wife and child and I can't guarantee that out on the road." Tears began to form in Jack's eyes. He was torn. He wanted more than anything to jump on their wagon at once to return to Hope Valley so that they could be with their friends and family again. He also wanted to make Elizabeth happy. But then what about the baby? The little one was expected any time now. Could he risk the possibility of his wife going into labor on the road so that they could be back in Hope Valley once again?

Elizabeth gently reached up and touched Jack's face, her thumb caressing his cheek as one single tear rolled down to meet her hand. She wiped it from his face and then leaned her forehead against his. She whispered as she held back her own tears. "Jack, I trust you. You have always taken care of us and you always will. Whatever we face out on that road, whether it be looters or labor, we will face it together. Please…..take us home?"

And that was all it took. Now here they were, two days later, only hours from their final destination. Elizabeth couldn't wait to get home to see Abigail and even have some of her delicious blueberry scones. She had missed their evening talks over tea and meals at the cafe. And she couldn't wait to hear what motherly advice Abigail had been dying to tell her since the Thornton's had sent home a telegram of their news of Elizabeth's pregnancy. She had to admit, she even missed Rosie a little, but only just a little. And of course she was ready to see good ole Rip! Elizabeth was beaming with excitement. _Not much longer now_ , she thought to herself.

Jack, sitting beside her driving the wagon, was just as excited as his wife. He couldn't wait to return back to his normal, quiet post in Hope Valley. He thought back to the time when he was aching for a bigger, busier city life, to get out of "boring" Hope Valley. "Boring" sounded pretty good to him right now. The past several months had been full of endless robberies, saloon fights, kidnappings, and gangs. He had even delivered two babies while on duty. The town he had been assigned to had been anything but "boring." But now his duty was over and they were finally returning home. After eight long months, they would finally be able to see everyone: Abigail, Frank, Bill, Charlotte, Lee, Rosemary, and even Rip and the rest of the townspeople. A smile spread across Jack's face. _Not much longer now,_ he thought.

And that's when it hit. The snow was already falling to the ground as the wind began to pick up. The wind got faster and faster and the snow began to swirl around them. Before they knew it they could barely see ten feet ahead of them. Jack urged the horses to trudge on, their legs barreling through the snow that was steadily building up inch by inch. The wagon carried a little further before the wheels would no longer maneuver through the several feet of snow and the horses began to tire. Jack jumped down and tried leading the horses a few paces more. It was no use. The wagon was stuck.

Jack tried to remain calm. Where did this snow storm come from? He couldn't let his wife and child freeze to death. What was he supposed to do now? He had no other choice. He yelled back toward Elizabeth, the wind drowning him out.

"We have to unhook the horses and ride them back the rest of the way. We'll have to leave the wagon here."

Elizabeth's eyed widened. She yelled back at him, "Jack, we can't…"

Jack cut her off. "I know, I know. You don't want to leave all of our things behind, but we have to. We have no other…"

"No! Jack!" Elizabeth was now hunched over in the seat of the wagon. Jack moved around the horses to her side, noting that she was obviously upset.

"Elizabeth, I know you don't want to leave our things behind, especially the baby's things, but we have to get out of this…"

Elizabeth quickly yanked on Jack's arm to get his attention.

"Jack…I think my water just broke."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stood frozen in place, numb to the world, both physically and mentally. He paused for what felt like a lifetime, replaying Elizabeth's words in his head. _Did I just hear her correctly? Water...broke...this can't be happening...Jack, snap out of it! Your wife needs you!_

Elizabeth's voice slowly became clearer to Jack as he refocused his attention back to her. "...Jack?! Did you hear me? I think I'm in labor!"

In a split second, Jack switched to Mountie mode. Shelter. Warmth. Protection. He had to get them out of this storm if there was any chance of them surviving, especially the baby. Jack vaguely remembered seeing an abandoned cabin when they had passed through this area months earlier. But that was in the spring. It was clearly visible to them then, only tall grass and a few trees surrounded the cabin. Vines grew up either side of the door framing the two windows on either side. Weeds had taken over every crack and crevice. The cabin was in decent shape, but it was obvious that no one was occupying it at the time. But now, eight months later, the situation was completely different. Jack envisioned the cabin now, engulfed in several feet of snow, maybe even the trees surrounding it as well. Would he even be able to find it? And if he did, what if someone had already beat them to it? Jack couldn't think about that now. Besides, it was their only chance.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth, unaware of Jack's plan currently forming in his head, was frantically trying to get his attention. "Jack, this baby is coming whether you are conscious or not! I need you to..."

"There's a cabin nearby," Jack cut in, still in his own world.

"A cabin? What are you talking about?" Elizabeth reached for Jack, pain radiating up her back. Jack moved closer to her, allowing her to tighten her grip on his arm. After several minutes, she released his arm and her hands slid down meeting his own. Jack gently squeezed her hands before speaking again.

"There's no time to explain. It has to be close by. I'll go scout it out while you wait inside the wagon. Then I'll come back for you."

Fear filled Elizabeth's eyes. She hung on to Jack's hands even tighter. "Jack Thornton, you are not leaving me!" Tears threatening to fall, she whispered, "I can't do this alone."

Jack stepped closer to her, his hands dropping hers and sliding them around each side of her pregnant belly. He leaned into her, his forehead meeting hers as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Jack, now fully confident of his plan, began to reassure her.

"Elizabeth, you have never been alone in this. If you let me go now, I promise you with everything in me that you will not do this alone. Just trust me."

Before she could reply, Jack met his lips with hers. In that moment, Elizabeth sank into him, forgetting about their current situation. He made everything right in her world, no matter what they faced. Just as soon as he had kissed her, Jack pulled away, and within a few strides he was on horseback, disappearing into the storm.

The next contraction brought Elizabeth back to reality. She gripped the side of the wagon, leaning over her midsection. Sharp pains shot through her abdomen. Elizabeth tried to make her breaths more intentional and structured in an attempt soothe herself. The pain finally subsided, allowing Elizabeth to regain her composure. She leaned back against the seat. _And this is only the beginning_ , she thought to herself. _Jack, please hurry_.

Jack led the horse through the fierce winds and swirling snow, the ground in front of him barely visible. His horse, Sergeant, was struggling to push through the snow but he kept on. Jack sensed they were getting close to the cabin, recognizing familiar territory. _At least I think it looks familiar_. Jack kept Sergeant near the tree line remembering that only a few trees concealed the cabin from the rest of the world. Several minutes had passed when Jack began to panic. _Keep yourself together, Jack. It has to be here somewhere. God, please show me the way_. And just like that, Jack led Sergeant through the tree line a few paces, and there it was. Covered in snow, it was only noticeable by someone who was familiar with it. Today, Jack was thankful that it was him who knew about it. Relief filled Jack as he dismounted the horse and ran up the front steps. Jack peered through the window. It was still as abandoned as it was eight months ago when they had passed by it.

Elizabeth tried to stay calm while Jack was gone. She knew worrying would not help her situation at all. Stress would only cause her labor to progress more quickly, and she needed to prolong it for as long as possible. At least long enough for Jack to make it back to her. Dark was soon approaching, making the air much cooler. Elizabeth grabbed a quilt from the back of the wagon and wrapped it around her, her body feeling increasingly fatigued from the past few contractions. Elizabeth shivered. She could only think about what would have happened if the storm had not come. She and Jack would probably be almost to Hope Valley now, with their friends and family there to greet them and welcome them back home. She would be having their baby at home, in their home, safe and warm. But she wasn't and they weren't. Elizabeth sat on the wagon, sulking in her daydream, when Jack and Sergeant came barreling back down the road towards her.

Jack jumped off of his horse and darted towards Elizabeth. He looked into her exhausted eyes, clearly caused by her recent contractions. He immediately hated himself for not being there to hold her through it. _But this is only the beginning_ , he thought. _At least I'm here now_.

"Jack!" She cried, tears streaming down her face at just the sight of him. She felt so much relief just from his presence.

"Shhh...I'm here now." Jack stated as he wiped her face, red from crying and the increasingly cold weather. "I found the cabin," he informed her as he scooped her up and mounted the horse. He grabbed the reins of the other horse, tying them to the saddle horn. Then, without any more hesitation, they were off towards the cabin, leaving behind all of their belongings.

Elizabeth laid across the saddle, cradled in Jack's left arm while he used the other to steer Sergeant toward the cabin. Elizabeth gripped the edge of Jack's coat as another contraction came into play. This one was the worst yet. She leaned into Jack, gripping not only his jacket but now his shirt too. Elizabeth screamed, her eyes now closed at the unbearable pain. Jack's heart shattered at the sound. He squeezed her into him as he squeezed his heels deeper into Sergeant's side, pushing him to go faster.

Within a few minutes, they were approaching the cabin. The wind had finally stopped blowing, the sky now completely dark. Jack pulled the horses right up to the front porch and jumped down off of the horse. He quickly wrapped both sets of reins around the post at the foot of the steps and returned to his wife. Jack helped her down and then scooped her back up into his arms, barely letting her feet touch the ground. He pushed through the door without any difficulty and looked around the one-room cabin. There wasn't much to it. All that had been left behind was a bed frame and mattress, a table with two chairs, and a simple couch. In the corner was a fireplace, with several half burnt logs. The Thornton's definitely weren't the first to run across this place. Jack moved across the room to the bed, laying Elizabeth down. Her contractions were now gradually growing closer together. It wouldn't be long now. Jack went over to the fireplace in the corner and lit the logs that had been left behind. It would have to do for now. He was more concerned about delivering their child. Jack then moved over to the table, sliding out of his jacket, gloves and hat. He then focused his attention back to Elizabeth and began undressing her. After removing her coat and gloves, Jack started for her shoes when Elizabeth leaned over and grabbed him. Her screams sent chills up his spine. Seeing his wife this way was probably the hardest thing he had ever done. Sure, he had delivered several babies in his lifetime, the mothers in just as much pain, if not more. But this time was different. This was his wife, his Elizabeth, lying there in excruciating pain and there was nothing he could do about it.

After the contraction passed, Jack took the opportunity to finish removing all necessary clothing from Elizabeth. He scooted her down towards the end of the bed, positioning her feet on the rails. He balled up their coats and placed them behind her as support. Jack moved back to face Elizabeth. She looked up at him in terror, her face drenched in sweat and exhaustion. He quickly kneeled down beside her and grabbed her hand, kissing it gently.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked giving her a small smile in an attempt to boost her mood.

Elizabeth nodded, unsure of whether she was actually ready or not. Under the craziest of circumstances, her husband would be delivering their child. But she trusted him to do so and that was all that truly mattered.

"Okay then. I think it's time to meet our son or daughter."

Jack stood up and kissed Elizabeth's forehead. Against his own will, he released her hand and moved down to the end of the bed into position. Jack unbuttoned his long sleeve shirt and removed it, placing it in his lap to wrap the baby in. Jack took one deep breathe and exhaled. This was it.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This chapter describes Elizabeth giving birth and breastfeeding for the first time in detail. Nothing inappropriate, just more detail than usual.**

 **Thank you to all of you who have left me reviews! I really appreciate your feedback. I am enjoying creating this story for you. A few minor changes have been made to this chapter.**

Scream after scream poured from the little cabin in the woods. Elizabeth had been pushing for what seemed like forever. Had she really not made any progress in the past twenty minutes? Elizabeth stopped pushing and leaned back against their heap of clothing in defeat.

Out of breath, Elizabeth spoke," Jack, I can't go on. There's something…"

"Elizabeth, you can not give up now! You have to keep pushing," Jack interjected.

"Jack! Something is clearly wrong. I've been pushing for nearly half an hour and this baby is not any closer to being here."

"Elizabeth, I need you to have faith in me right now. I need you to keep going. Now, push!"

Elizabeth did as she was told, gripped each side of the mattress and gave it all she had. She was so exhausted. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. Elizabeth released her breath and leaned back to rest another moment. Jack kept working at the end of the bed to figure out what the problem was. The crown of the baby's head was visible but Jack still couldn't understand why Elizabeth had progressed so slowly. In his Mountie training, Jack had learned very little about delivering babies. However, he did know that usually a slow moving child birth meant that the baby was breech. But that obviously was not the case here. The head was making its way out first, so why was it taking so long? Jack had faith that if he kept working, everything would be fine. Besides, what other choice did he have? Jack instructed his wife to push again.

That's when he noticed the issue. As the baby's head emerged even more, Jack could tell that the baby was not in the usual face-down position. The infant was facing up in the birth canal, which ultimately caused a more strenuous childbirth. Jack had seen this happen once before when delivering a baby several years ago. It was not life threatening, but it was a lot more painful for the mother. With the baby being positioned this way, it is much more difficult for the baby to move smoothly through the birth canal. Jack whispered to himself, "Just our luck. This is going to be a long night."

"What's wrong Jack?" Elizabeth asked. She looked up at him, searching his eyes for some kind of reassurance that everything would be fine.

Jack looked back up at her, noticing the worry on her face. "Elizabeth, everything is going to be fine. You panicking right now is not going to help our situation any. I need you to remember that when I explain to you what is happening. Got it?"

Elizabeth nodded her head and Jack explained quickly.

"Our baby is facing up when he or she should be facing down. It's not life threatening, but it makes for a more demanding delivery. Unfortunately, it's going to be a lot more painful and require a lot more work. But we need to get this baby out of the birth canal regardless. Hang with me, Elizabeth. Push!"

Elizabeth, barely letting all of what Jack had just said sink in, started pushing once again. _Great, I just thought the worst part was over._ After a few more pushes, the baby's head had fully emerged, and Elizabeth's energy began to fade fast. Jack, noticing her decline, knew that he had to encourage and praise Elizabeth. It was the least he could do after all she had been through. And they were not finished yet. Who knew that they would have all of these complications?

"Elizabeth, the head is out now. You are doing so great, honey. I know you are exhausted but we must keep going." Jack had to be strong and supportive for his wife now. She needed him and his encouragement now more than ever.

Elizabeth nodded and replied with a weak smile. She had never been so physically drained in her life. But she had no choice. She had to keep fighting, pushing for her family. This baby was relying on her. Jack was relying on her. _Be strong, Elizabeth. You can do this._ Elizabeth took a deep breath and leaned forward with the little energy she could muster up.

The baby's shoulders began to make their way out of the birth canal when Elizabeth screamed again in pain. Because the baby was wrongly positioned, the tissue below the baby's head started to tear in order to make way for the child to progress. Elizabeth felt everything. Pain radiated down away from the baby now. Jack noticed her discomfort and began talking her through it.

"You are doing beautifully, sweetie. Just breathe…..that's it. Now, we just need to get the baby's shoulders out and it's smooth sailing from there. Can you give me a few more big pushes?"

Elizabeth had no energy to reply to her husband but God gave her the strength to keep pushing. She leaned in toward her knees and gave Jack another attempt to move the baby further along. No such luck. The baby was still in the same position and had not budged. She tried once more, putting a little more strength into it and the baby's shoulders were released from the birth canal.

"Okay, Elizabeth! One final push! You can do it." Jack cheered her on.

Jack grabbed his shirt from his lap and readied himself to catch the baby, their baby. Elizabeth dug her hands into the mattress and gave one last final push, Jack helping to guide the baby out. Finally after an hour of pushing, all at once the infant released completely and the little boy dropped down into Jack's arms. The baby began to cry as Elizabeth leaned back into her makeshift pillows, exhaustion sweeping over her. Tears began to flood down Jack's face, amazed at everything that just took place. As he began to wrap his shirt around the tiny infant, he looked up at Elizabeth. "We have a son."

Tears then began to run down Elizabeth's cheeks too. Jack lifted the infant up to his mother and placed him in Elizabeth's arms. She looked down at him, completely in love the moment she saw him. Jack moved over to his wife and newborn son, also exhausted from the day's events. They studied their new addition, looking into his big blue eyes. Jack rubbed his hand over his dark curly hair. Elizabeth looked up at Jack, and had more love for him now than she ever thought possible. He delivered their beautiful son. Jack looked over to his wife staring at him. He absolutely admired her. How she did what she just did, he had no clue. He leaned into his wife and kissed her, emotion overtaking his body. Jack was the happiest man alive. After several seconds, Elizabeth pulled back and looked back down over their son, gently rubbing her hand down the side of his face. "Thank you, Jack," Elizabeth said while still looking down at their little boy.

"For what? You did all of the…"

She cut him off. "For believing in me. I couldn't have done this without you."

A smile spread across Jack's face. "I guess we make a good team." He leaned over and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and then kissed his son's head.

Once both the baby and Elizabeth were cleaned up and cared for, Jack moved both of them over to the couch in order to be closer to the warm fire. He sat with them on the couch, Elizabeth's legs propped up on his lap, the baby lying across Elizabeth's chest. Both were asleep and had been for the past hour. Jack sat there, staring at his beautiful family, thanking God for his many blessings. The baby began to stir and Jack picked him up from his wife's chest and cradled him in his arms. Jack began talking to his son. "Hey there, little guy. I'm your Papa." Jack glanced over at Elizabeth, still asleep. "And you have one incredible Mama over there. We love you so much. Even if you did give us a bit of a fit."

Elizabeth soon realized the absence of the baby. She opened her eyes and reached for her chest, panic starting to set in. Then she saw them. She settled back into the couch, all fear escaping her mind. There before her sat the two most important men in her life. She couldn't be more proud of them. She spoke up in reply to Jack's comment about her labor. "And I would do it a thousand times over for both of you."

Jack jumped at Elizabeth's voice, not realizing she was awake. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just having a little bonding time with our son."

Elizabeth smiled, beaming with love for her two men. "I noticed. Speaking of our son, are we sticking with the boy name we agreed on?"

The baby boy started to squirm in Jack's arms, as if reacting to his mother's voice. He began making suckling noises before starting to whine.

"Looks like he's hungry. I think it's time for his first feeding," Jack suggested.

Elizabeth sat there for a second before realization hit. That was her job. Suddenly embarrassed, she replied, "Oh, right." Her cheeks turning red, she looked down at her blouse and started unbuttoning it. "I may need some help. You know, with it being my first time and all." Elizabeth looked over at Jack.

Jack looked at his wife. Finally getting the hint, he replied, "Oh, of course!" He stood up from the couch with the baby and sat back down closer to Elizabeth. He lifted their son over to his wife's exposed chest, allowing Elizabeth to adjust herself. While Jack helped her hold up their child, Elizabeth maneuvered herself and attempted to feed her son for the first time. The first couple tries were not successful, but Elizabeth showed patience with the small child, just like she was known to do with all of her students. Jack admired the way she didn't give up on him, slowly guiding him back to feed each time he pushed away. Finally, after lots of coaxing, their son latched on to his mother and began feeding for the first time. Jack smiled over at Elizabeth as he watched his wife and child. Elizabeth looked over at Jack grinning. She leaned over to him, her lips grazing over his, light and soft at first and then gradually more and more passionate. Jack returned her notions, his tongue entwined with hers. Several moments passed, and she pulled back away from him, leaving Jack stunned.

"Hey that's not fair. You can't start something like that and then just stop."

"Well you never answered my question. You know, about naming our child."

"Oh, right. Yes, let's name him what we decided on. Unless you've changed your mind?"

"No, no. I love the name we picked out. I think it fits him, too."

Jack looked down at his son, now asleep. "Well, then I guess it's settled. Welcome to the world, William Jack Thornton. It took you long enough."

Elizabeth chuckled at her husband's remark and then followed Jack's gaze down to where he was looking. She slipped her finger into her son's tiny hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Will."


	4. Chapter 4

Morning finally came for the little Thornton family. Elizabeth remained asleep on the couch while Jack walked around the small cabin with the fussy new addition. Jack continued to try to soothe him for as long as possible before it was mandatory that Elizabeth woke up. Jack wanted his wife to get as much sleep as she could after everything she had gone through the day before. She absolutely deserved it. However, before long, Will's whimpers turned into crying. There was nothing more his Papa could do for him. Elizabeth stirred on the couch. _Well, at least I gave her a few more minutes of sleep,_ thought Jack.

Suddenly awoken by the sound of her son crying, Elizabeth sat up on the couch and stretched. Her whole body ached from yesterday's events. Finally awake, she looked over at a frazzled Jack and stood up. Will was screaming at this point. Elizabeth noticed Jack's uncomfortableness. Eyes wide, Elizabeth crossed the room to relieve him.

"Jack, why didn't you wake me?" Jack shifted Will into his mother's arms.

"I wanted you to get more sleep. I figured that I could keep him content for a little while."

Elizabeth made her way back to the couch with Will still making his presence known. "Shhh….I'm sorry, baby. Mama's trying, give me just a second," Elizabeth expressed soothingly. She laid Will in her lap as she unbuttoned her shirt and then lifted Will to her chest. He started to calm down after he realized he was finally getting what he wanted all along. Will began to nurse and a single tear rolled down his cheek from being so upset. Elizabeth wiped it from his face as tears filled her own eyes. She felt like she had let him down. She felt like she had failed her son and he wasn't even a day old yet.

Meanwhile, Jack was still standing in the same spot, unsure of what to do, how to react. He felt completely helpless. He watched as his wife calmed down their son, noticing how natural it was for her. Finally Jack found some courage and walked over to the couch and sat down, her face turned away from him. He slid his arm around her. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I…"

Elizabeth sniffed and turned to face him, a few tears sliding down her face. "Look at us. We're only on day two of this parenting thing and I feel like we're failing already."

Elizabeth began to look back down as Jack grabbed her chin and pulled her towards him. "Hey, no one said this would be easy."

"No one said it would be this hard, either." Another tear rolled down her cheek and Jack wiped it away with his thumb. He released his hand from her face, sliding it down her neck, stopping at her shoulder.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. We've only been parents for less than twenty-four hours. Elizabeth, I have no clue what I'm doing and that absolutely terrifies me. More than anything I've ever done as a Mountie. I don't know what to do with him when he gets that way, but look at you. It's completely natural for you. You knew exactly what he needed."

Elizabeth smiled slightly at Jack. "It was just a guess."

"Well at least you had a clue. I just stood there like an idiot while he screamed." Elizabeth noticed the anger in his voice.

Elizabeth reached for Jack's hand, her touch instantly calming him. "Hey, we're learning together. This is new to both of us. Promise me something?"

"Anything." Jack placed his other hand on top of hers, tracing circles on the back of her hand.

"From now on, we communicate better with each other, especially when it comes to Will or any other future children. We need to help each other and build each other up as parents. We're a team. We're in this together. We provide for him in different ways. So it takes both of us to raise him."

Jack sat still for a moment while thinking over her words. He nodded and then replied, "I promise. And I agree completely. Wait, did you just say future children? After what you just went through with Will, I was certain we wouldn't be having any more." Jack grinned.

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled. "Give me time to forget and I might give you a few more," Elizabeth said as she winked at Jack.

Jack laughed at her response and looked down at their son. Elizabeth did the same. Will's belly was now full and he was sound asleep, his hand lying on his mother's chest. They smiled as they watched the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Jack reached his hand over to cup his face.

"We may have done a lot of things wrong in our lives, but he's definitely the one thing we've done right." Jack continued gazing down at Will.

Elizabeth replied, "I couldn't agree more." She turned her face back to Jack. "I love you, Jack Thornton. And Will is the best proof I have of that."

Jack reached up for Elizabeth's face, pulling her closer to him. He wrapped his lips around hers and she responded, leaning in closer to him. Jack deepened their kiss, his tongue sinking into her mouth. She moaned quietly at his forwardness, and then let her tongue intertwine with his. After a few moments, he pulled back slowly, allowing her bottom lip to slip between his. Their lips parted, but their foreheads did not. Elizabeth, out of breath, began to speak, "Jack…"

Jack cut her off, "I love you, Mrs. Thornton. Don't you ever question that."

"How could I when you do stuff like that?" Elizabeth smiled and leaned back against the couch, catching her breath.

Jack chuckled and then stood up from the couch. Elizabeth shifted Will from her arms back into her lap so that she could button her blouse back up.

"Jack, where are you going?"

Jack reached for his coat and slipped his arms through the openings. He grabbed his boots and slipped them on, and then tied the laces.

"I think I'm going to make a trip back to our wagon and get some of our things to bring back here. Hopefully, no one has found it yet." Jack began towards the door and reached for the knob.

"Wait, Jack!" Her husband turned back around and looked at her. Confusion covered her face. "Now we're moving in? How long do you plan on us staying here? I thought we would be going home soon."

"Just a couple of days, sweetie. We can't travel until you've recovered. Your body went through a lot, Elizabeth, and I don't want to risk your health again. I mean, look what happened the last time we tried that." Jack nodded towards Will.

Elizabeth looked down at Will and then back up at her husband. "I understand that, but Christmas is less than a week away. I want to be home with our friends and family."

"And I promise you that we will be back before Christmas. Just a couple of days, okay?" Jack raised his eyebrows waiting for a response.

Elizabeth sighed and nodded her head. She knew she wouldn't win this one. Besides, she really did need the rest. "Okay."

"I'll be back before you know it." And with that, Jack was out the door.

Jack hurried down the steps and grabbed both horses. Mounting Sergeant, he tied the other to the saddle horn so that he could bring back more of their belongings. He then grabbed the reins and turned away from the cabin, riding in the direction of the wagon. A few minutes later, Jack arrived at their wagon. He dismounted his horse and tied them off and walked around to the back. Some of their things had been picked through by other travelers passing by, but most of it was still there. Jack brushed the snow away the best he could. He grabbed a bag and started filling it. He got clothes for himself and Elizabeth, a couple quilts, matches, and a few kitchen supplies that they had brought along. Most of their food had been swiped but he got what was left which included a half a loaf of bread, some dried fruit and and a few potatoes. Last but not least, Jack began searching for Will's belongings. Buried at the bottom, he found the bag with everything that Elizabeth had made for the baby while they were at his last assignment. The bag was filled with clothes, hats, diapers and even a baby blanket. Before exiting the wagon, Jack grabbed one last thing: Will's cradle. He then loaded down the horses with their belongings and headed back to the cabin.

After Jack left, Elizabeth decided to take the opportunity to take a nap while Will was doing the same. She readjusted and lied back on the couch from her sitting position, moving Will to sleep on her chest. She wrapped her arm around him and drifted off to sleep in hopes that Jack would soon return. Elizabeth wasn't comfortable being alone in the cabin with a newborn.

An hour later, Elizabeth woke up to an empty cabin. Her heart sank as she realized that Jack had still not returned. Where could he be? Surely it wouldn't have taken him this long to go to the wagon and back. Elizabeth stood up from the couch, careful to not jostle Will too much. She carried him over to the window and peered out. No sign of Jack. The horses were still gone too. Fear began to creep over her. _Stay calm, Elizabeth. You don't want to upset Will. Jack is fine. Everything will be fine._ Elizabeth walked over to the bed and laid Will down, tucking her coat around him for comfort and protection. She noticed that the fire in the corner of the room was almost out so she decided to go find a few pieces to rekindle the fire. Elizabeth opened the door and stepped out on the porch, enjoying the fresh air. She slowly pulled the door to, careful not to wake up Will. Elizabeth walked down the steps and into the sunshine. Trying not to freeze, she quickly looked around for firewood, locating some at the edge of the house. Elizabeth walked over to the limbs and bent over to retrieve them. As she stood up, someone wrapped their arms around her, one hand covering her mouth to muffle her screams. She kicked and fought to get away but it was no use. They were much larger than her and stronger, too. Silently, they drug her away from the little cabin. The little cabin that now only held little Will, sleeping and unaware of his missing parents.


	5. Chapter 5

The mystery kidnapper continued to drag Elizabeth into the woods. Still in her same forward facing position with a hand pressed over her mouth, she continued to fight to get away. The cabin was still in view with only a few trees threatening to block her from seeing it. Wait, why was this person allowing her to see where she was being dragged to? And who was this person anyway? Elizabeth would soon find out. The man pulled them behind a tree, both of them facing the tree with Elizabeth still pressed tightly against him. He released his arm around her, not letting his hand leave her mouth and quickly spun her around, pressing her back up against the tree. And that's when she saw the face of her kidnapper. Elizabeth relaxed and his hand dropped from her face.

"Jack?! What are you…," she said, practically yelling.

He quickly covered her mouth again with one hand and placed one finger up to his mouth with the other. "Shhh."

Eyes wide, Elizabeth nodded, showing that she understood to be quiet. However, she wasn't sure as to why they were having to keep their voices down. And why did he drag her all the way over here? Jack's hand uncovered her mouth once again. He pointed back in the direction of the cabin and Elizabeth leaned around the tree, her eyes searching for whatever this fiasco was about. Her heart dropped into her stomach as her gaze fell upon the animal. A black bear. He was searching around the front of the cabin, obviously noticing the human scent that lingered there. Elizabeth quickly turned back to Jack, her eyes filled with fear. Elizabeth spoke again, her voice now at a whisper.

"Jack, Will is still in that cabin. We have to go get him!" Elizabeth started to leave but Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"Elizabeth, if we run toward that cabin now, we all might as well be dead, Will included. These are his grounds now and if we go charging in there, he will see us as a threat. As long as Will remains quiet, he should be fine in the cabin."

Elizabeth replied frantically, "And if he doesn't?! Then what, Jack? I'm not about to sit here and watch our day-old son be mauled to death by a bear!"

"Then we distract him. But right now, we sit and we wait. If we're lucky, he will just move on deeper into the woods."

Elizabeth did not like this plan at all. How could she just stand here at the tree line waiting for this bear to leave while their son laid defenseless inside the little cabin? Weren't Mounties supposed to be people of action? Elizabeth didn't see a whole lot of action happening, other than that bear prancing around their cabin. Like he owned the place. Elizabeth prayed silently that the bear would leave quickly without causing any trouble so that she could run back to Will. She wanted more than anything to sprint right up the steps and through the door and grab Will. She wanted him in her arms again so that she would know that he was safe. _I don't think I will ever let him out of my sight again_ , she thought to herself.

Jack grabbed both of Elizabeth's hands so that her attention returned back to him. Jack started to question Elizabeth, his eyes shifting back and forth from the bear to her.

"Elizabeth, why were you outside? And why didn't you wear your coat?" Jack slipped off his own coat and wrapped it around her.

Elizabeth became defensive. "My coat is tucked around Will in there. I just stepped outside to get a few more logs to put on the fire so we didn't freeze to death. I didn't expect to be out here very long. Before I knew it, someone had snatched me up and was dragging me away. You scared me half to death. And speaking of being scared, where in the world were you? You were gone for over an hour!"

"I went to get firewood," Jack stated simply. Nodding his head toward the bear, he continued, "That's when I saw him."

Elizabeth followed his gaze once again. They watched the bear move around to the back of the cabin. A few seconds later, he reappeared on the other side, continuing his search.

Jack continued his story. "I was tying a few bundles of wood to the horses when he showed up. I sat still for a few moments, just watching him, trying to gauge what he was going to do. Before long he started wandering off in the direction of the cabin. I jumped back on the horse and made my way back as fast as I could, making sure to stay clear of his path. I barely beat him here and that's when I saw you standing outside. I jumped down from the horses and tied them up back there and ran in your direction. I had no choice but to grab you and get out of there. There was no time for a plan." Jack reached up placed his hand on the side of her face and looked into her big blue eyes. "I'm sorry if I frightened you. It was either that or watch my wife get mauled by a bear."

Elizabeth sighed and reached up for his hand. She understood his actions now, why he did what he did. He always made the best decisions for their family, even if she didn't realize it right away. Her eyes fell to the ground and sadness swept over her. "I just want Will with us," she whispered.

"Well it looks like you are going to get your wish sooner than you think. Look." Jack smiled, relieved at what he saw.

Elizabeth turned around, and caught sight of the tail end of the bear just as it disappeared into the tree line. Overwhelmed by relief, tears escaped down her face as she darted back to the cabin, Jack on her heels. The couple ran up the steps and through the door, going straight to the bed. They both looked down at Will, wide awake, his big blue eyes staring up at his parents. Completely unaware of all that had gone on around him, Will had not made a sound. _Thank you, Lord,_ they both thought. Elizabeth immediately scooped him up and tears flooded her face. Jack pulled both of them into him, his own tears threatening to fall. He thought about what could have happened, but thanked God that it didn't. _I will never let them out of my sight again_ , Jack promised to himself.

After the little family had been reunited with each other, Jack decided to go back outside to retrieve the horses and their belongings. He was hesitant at first, not wanting to leave them again, but he knew he would be back right away. While he was gone, Elizabeth settled back on the bed and began feeding Will again. Moments later, Jack arrived back at the cabin just as the sun began setting and started bringing all of their items into the room. Elizabeth spotted the cradle and the bag of baby clothes and made her way to them. _He's so thoughtful._ She laid Will on the bed and unwrapped him from Jack's shirt. She then pulled an outfit, diaper and hat out of the bag and dressed Will. Last, she pulled his baby blanket from the bag, swaddled him and then placed him in his cradle. Elizabeth walked back over to the bed and grabbed Jack's shirt and lifted it up in the air as Jack walked back in the cabin with the last of their things.

"I think Will is done borrowing this now. Would you like it back?" she asked with a smirk on her face and a crinkled up nose.

Jack chuckled. "That's very kind of him, but I think that shirt has seen better days."

"My thoughts exactly," she replied as she tossed the filthy shirt into the fireplace.

"Besides, I brought us back some clean clothes too. Here you go." Jack handed her night gown over just as Elizabeth's stomach let out a growl. Red in the face, she looked up at Jack. "I brought something to fix that problem too. There wasn't much left, but I brought back what we had."

Jack made his way back over to the bag to search for the food. Elizabeth, night gown in hand, walked over to the other side of the room. She turned around, facing away from Jack, and started removing her clothing. She looked down at her body, self-conscious thoughts beginning to take over her mind. Jack had not seen her body since before she gave birth to their son. What would he think of her now? As if she had said her thoughts out loud, Jack came up behind her and slipped his arms around her before she could get her night gown on. Stiff and uncomfortable, Elizabeth didn't know what to do. Jack sensed that she was tense and whispered in her ear. "You're still beautiful." Slowly, Elizabeth turned around to face Jack and placed her hands on his shoulders. Jack's hands were still on her waist.

Elizabeth looked back down at herself. "Look at me, Jack. This is not beautiful."

Jack lifted her face so that she was looking at him. "I _am_ looking at you. And you _are_ beautiful, Elizabeth. Your body absolutely amazes me. Watching you carry our child and then giving birth to him and now nursing him. Now _that_ is beauty." He brought his lips to hers and kissed her gently.

Jack picked up her gown and helped her slip it on over her head. Elizabeth pulled her long, brown curls out from the back of her gown and let them fall down her back. She smiled up at him. "Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome. I know you're probably still hurting…"

Elizabeth interrupted him, "No…not for dressing me. Thank you for your pep talk. I needed that."

Jack's dimples appeared as he grinned back at her. "What about the kiss after the pep talk?" Jack winked at his wife.

Elizabeth loved the way he always teased her and how happy it made him to do so. She decided to return the favor this time. "What, you mean like this?" Elizabeth placed her hand around the back of his neck and pulled his face to hers. Her lips pressed tightly against his as she wrapped her other arm around his neck. Her mouth parted slightly as she let her tongue wander into his mouth. Jack let her have all control. She pulled her body into his, his arms sliding around her lower back. Elizabeth took the kiss deeper, her feelings for him taking over. Finally, she pulled back leaving Jack stunned and breathless.

Still surprised, Jack finally spoke up. "Wow, Mrs. Thornton. You should do that more often."

They both stood there smiling at each other when Elizabeth's stomach growled again.

"Okay, you really need to eat now." Jack grabbed her hand and led her over to the table where he had laid out what little food they had. "I know it's not much, but I promise to go hunting tomorrow. We should really eat a good meal before traveling again." Elizabeth nodded and started eating and Jack soon followed. A few minutes later Jack stood up and began to undress while Elizabeth continued eating. Will started squirming in his cradle, followed by whimpering. Elizabeth started to stand up from her chair when Jack motioned her to sit back down. "You finish eating. I'll get him." Elizabeth sat back down as her husband walked over to the cradle and lifted their son out of it. Jack made his way over to the bed and sat down, rocking Will in his arms gently. Elizabeth finished eating, grabbed a quilt and crawled up in the bed next to them.

"I should probably feed him again before we go to sleep," Elizabeth stated.

"Good idea." Jack allowed Elizabeth to lift her gown up before passing Will over to her. She lifted his tiny head up to her breast and he nuzzled into her, immediately beginning to feed. "He sure is getting the hang of that," Jack said as he pulled the quilt over them. He put his arm around Elizabeth and pulled both of them closer to him. Jack began rubbing his son's feet as he continued to nurse. Soon his little tummy was full and he was back asleep once again. Jack took him from Elizabeth and tucked him back into his cradle. Elizabeth covered herself by pulling her night gown back down and pulled the quilt up over her. Jack returned to the bed and slid up under the quilt next to his wife, her back pressed up against him. He wrapped his arm around her, intertwining his fingers with hers. "Goodnight, Elizabeth. I love you," he whispered. But it was too late. Her breathing was already deep and methodic.

 **And you all thought Elizabeth was being kidnapped...well only by her handsome Mountie! I hope you all enjoyed the surprised twist ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Jack woke up before the sun did so that he could go set up a few traps. He was hoping that he would be able to catch something today so that he could feed his family before traveling. Tomorrow the Thornton's would finally be making the last stretch to Hope Valley, this time with little Will in tow. Jack thought about their return and how joyous it would be, especially now that they were bringing their child back with them. It would definitely be a surprise for everyone back home. Jack slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb Elizabeth since she had been up several times throughout the night to feed Will. He tucked the quilt back around her as she rolled over to her other side and settled back into her slumber. Jack then looked down at Will in his cradle, all bundled up and sleeping peacefully. He quietly moved over to the other side of the room, grabbed a few logs, and fed them into the dying fire. The flames soon picked up again and before long, the room had warmed considerably. Jack walked over to where he had left the bag and pulled out his and Elizabeth's clean clothing. He placed Elizabeth's on the back of the couch where she would see it when she got up. He then dressed himself, put on his boots, and then grabbed his coat. Before heading out the door, he looked back at his family, getting one last look. Both of them were bundled up, their bodies rising and falling as they slept. Jack wanted more than anything to crawl back in the warm bed with them. But he couldn't. Not today. Resisting his urge, he smiled at them and then turned to go. _The sooner I leave them, the sooner I get back to them,_ he thought.

Elizabeth woke up a little later, the sun blinding her as it peered through the window. She rolled over and reached for Jack but he wasn't there. Her heart sunk as she realized the real reason why she had woken up. Slowly, she made her way out of the bed, her body still fatigued and sore. Elizabeth felt better than yesterday, but she still had some recovering to do. She gazed down at Will, surprised that he was still asleep. She decided to take advantage of what little time she had before he awoke. Elizabeth noticed her clothes that Jack laid out for her and quickly removed her night gown, dropping it to the floor. She picked up her skirt and blouse from the couch, thankful for them. _What I would do for a hot bath right now….I guess clean clothes will have to do for now._ Elizabeth got dressed and made her way over to the table, picking up the rest of the dried fruit. Just as she finished eating, Will started to cry for her. She walked back over to his cradle and picked him up. Elizabeth changed his diaper and took him over to the couch to feed him. Just as they were both settled on the couch, Jack walked through the door.

"Oh, good. You're both awake now." Jack smiled at them as he removed his coat.

Elizabeth smiled back at him and then looked back down at Will in her arms. His eyes were growing heavier each time he sucked. Within seconds, he gave up, sleep overtaking him again. Elizabeth giggled. "Well we _were_ both awake. Will's already back asleep again. He can't even stay awake long enough to eat."

Jack moved over to the couch and sat next to Elizabeth. He kissed her gently, lingering there for a few seconds. Neither of them wanting to stop, Elizabeth finally pulled away and reached up for his face. "I missed you this morning. I'm pretty sure waking up in an empty bed is the worst feeling ever."

"You never had a problem with that before we got married," Jack kidded her.

Elizabeth gave him a look. "Very funny, Mr. Thornton. A lot has changed since then."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, I'd say so. Well if it makes you feel any better, I didn't want to leave you either. A warm bed with my wife trumps setting traps in the snow any day." Jack kept looking down at Will and reached over, rubbing his head gently. Elizabeth could tell he wanted him.

"Oh, Jack, you can hold him if you want. I don't think he will be eating anymore any time soon." Elizabeth started to pull him from her chest when Jack spoke up.

"No, no. I don't want to wake him up," Jack said timidly. Elizabeth ignored him and placed him in Jack's arms anyway.

"Jack, I'm pretty sure our child can sleep through just about anything." Elizabeth buttoned her blouse back up and looked back over at her boys.

Jack sat holding his son, looking down at him while he slept. He looked over each of his features carefully. His eyes, his nose, his lips, even his hair. His tiny hands and feet. He loved every inch of him. He loved him because he wasn't just Will. He was a part of Elizabeth and a part of himself, too. How could one man ever be so lucky?

Elizabeth sat and stared at her husband as he observed their son. She noticed the sparkle in his eyes, the calmness in his face as he watched Will. She loved being a wife and a mom, there was no doubt about that. However, in that moment she realized that she loved watching Jack be a father even more. The way he looked at Will made her warm inside. He was already such a good dad now. She couldn't wait to watch him grow as a father, teaching Will how to walk, or tie his shoes, or even throw a baseball. At least she hoped he would always be around for those things. She held back her tears, Jack's voice interrupting her thoughts.

"He looks so much like you. I swear that's all I see when I look at him." Jack swallowed hard, holding back his own tears.

Elizabeth put her arm around her husband and leaned her head against his shoulder. She rubbed his back, soothing both herself and Jack. "You really think so? I mean he definitely has your lips."

Jack grinned, "I guess he can use those to steal the heart of the town school teacher."

Elizabeth sat up and smiled at her husband as he winked at her. "We'll see about that."

"Unless he got your stubbornness."

"My stubbornness?! Who was the one who didn't want a family?" Elizabeth replied, eyebrows raised.

"You didn't want to get married either. You said yourself you didn't come to Coal Valley to look for a husband."

"I didn't. But God had a different plan. One that was much better than mine."

Jack smiled at her. "It's a good thing you weren't too stubborn to listen to Him."

"I agree." She laid her head back on his shoulder.

"Let's just face it. He probably got a double dose of stubbornness."

Elizabeth shook her head and laughed. "Great."

Jack stood up and handed Will back to his mother. "I'm going to go back out to check the traps. If we're lucky, I'll be cooking supper when I get back. Will you be okay for a little while?"

"Yeah we'll be fine. But don't be gone too long."

"I won't. I promise," he replied as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then he was gone.

An hour later, Jack returned, a small rabbit in each hand. He stayed outside to clean them and then brought them in to begin cooking. While Will slept in his cradle, Elizabeth moved to the kitchen area to help Jack cook. She grabbed the few potatoes they had left and began washing and cutting them. They placed the rabbit and the potatoes in a large pot to cook over the fire. While Jack tended to their dinner, Elizabeth sat on the couch nursing Will. As they sat in silence for a little while, thoughts began to fill Elizabeth's mind.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think our friends and family are worried about us? I mean we sent them a telegram almost a week ago telling them when we were leaving."

"They're probably wondering where we are. Technically, we should have arrived yesterday. Now we'll be arriving on Christmas Eve."

"I hope they're not too worried about us, or worse, out searching for us. I can't wait to get back ."

"Me either. And I can't wait to see their faces when they see Will."

Elizabeth loved the pride he had for their son. She couldn't wait to show him off either. "He'll be their best Christmas surprise yet."

After dinner they sat by the fire on the couch, enjoying some alone time with Will before taking him home tomorrow to meet all of his loved ones in Hope Valley. It was nice being able to have Will to themselves for the first few days of his life. That never would have happened if he had been born at home. Their house would constantly be filled with grandparents, aunts, uncles and friends right now if they were home. Elizabeth smiled at the idea. She ached for that right now, to have a full house. Instead, they sat alone in the empty cabin, quilts covering the couple while they held each other. Elizabeth rubbed Will's head, playing with a few dark curls around his neck. He was awake, lying contently, his gaze moving around the room. "I can't wait for your Aunt Abigail to meet you," she whispered. She traced her finger around his face, his eyes opening and closing in response. "You're going to love her. Maybe as much as I do."

Jack chuckled at the thought. "Probably more actually. You know she's going to spoil our children. She'll give them dessert anytime they ask, I bet."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and replied, "Oh, I know she will. She'll probably spoil him more than his own grandparents." Elizabeth leaned against Jack, and closed her eyes. She breathed in deep, taking in the scent of her husband. His very presence was enough to lull her to sleep. Her breaths grew deep and Jack looked down at her. _This is the second night in a row she has fallen asleep on me. I guess she does have an excuse. And she is one beautiful woman._ The sight of her always took his breath away. Jack maneuvered Will from Elizabeth's lap and picked him up. He stood up from the couch, careful not to wake Elizabeth, and put the now sleeping Will into his cradle. He walked back over to the couch and picked up Elizabeth and crawled in the bed with her. _I might as well get some sleep too. We have a long day tomorrow._

The next morning, Jack and Elizabeth were up early. Jack began saddling up the horses and loading up what he could. Elizabeth stayed inside with Will. She changed him and bundled him up and placed him back in the cradle so that she could pack his belongings. Right as she was finished, Jack walked back through the door. He took the last bag from Elizabeth and went back out to tie it to a saddle. Within seconds his was back in the door, a piece of fabric in his hand. Elizabeth looked at him confusedly. "Jack, what is that for?"

"Im going to tie this around you so that you can use it as a sling to carry Will in. I've never tried it but I'm sure holding a baby and steering a horse isn't the easiest thing to do. Besides, it's just until we can get back to our wagon."

"You think it's still there?" she asked.

"I'm hoping. I guess we'll find out. We should be able to pull it back to Hope Valley now."

Elizabeth nodded and lifted Will from the cradle. Jack moved over to her with the fabric, putting one side under her arm and the other over her shoulder. He turned her around and tied it tight. "Okay, try it out." Jack opened the sling for her and she lowered Will down into it. The weight of him pulled each side of the fabric over him, shielding most of his body and face.

"It's perfect. Thank you," she said to Jack as she lifted her face up to kiss him.

Jack smiled after they broke away. "Anything for you and Will. Now, let's go home, shall we?"

Elizabeth nodded as Jack picked up the cradle and the Thornton family walked out of the cabin, not looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

Abigail paced the floor of the cafe. Night had just fallen over day three of missing Jack and Elizabeth. She had barely slept or eaten over the past two days. It was now Christmas Eve and she feared that the Thornton's wouldn't be there to join them this time. _Were they even still alive? No…Abigail. You can't think like that. You must have faith that they will return. But where are they? I must go after them…_

Frank's voice interrupted her thoughts. "You making ruts in that floor is not going to get them here any faster. Please, Abigail. Come sit down. You're making _me_ nervous."

Abigail stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Frank standing in the corner. "They were supposed to be home three days ago, Frank. Three days ago. What if something happened to them?"

"I'm sure they just got held back with the snow storm that just came through."

Charlotte, who had been sitting quietly in a chair, finally spoke up. "Frank's probably right. And if they did, Jack will take care of them. He always does. I have to believe that they are okay, and you should too. Right now it's the only thing keeping me from losing it." She took a sip of her tea.

"Abigail, they'll make it back. If they started back this way as soon as the storm broke away, they should be back anytime now," Frank struggled to reassure her.

Abigail shook her head as she headed for the door. "The storm only lasted a day. That means they should have already made it back. I'm going out to find them." Before she could reach the door knob, she heard a wagon in the distance. She looked over to Frank and Charlotte, eyes wide with hope. Charlotte jumped from her seat and the three bolted through the door. All were gathered on the steps of the cafe as they spotted the Thornton wagon making its way closer. Jack pulled the wagon up to the platform, their family and friends beating them there. Not only were Abigail, Charlotte and Frank there, but several of the townspeople too. They too knew of their delay and were all waiting for the arrival of Jack and Elizabeth. As soon as Jack had brought the horses to a halt, he jumped down and ran around the wagon to help his wife down. What was just excited voices and yelling, soon turned to silence as they all stopped in their tracks. They all understood now. Elizabeth stepped down from the wagon, Jack right beside her. Abigail slowed her pace and slowly walked up to her best friend, tears rolling down their cheeks. Charlotte moved over to her son, pulling him to her. Abigail grabbed Elizabeth's hand and whispered, "I thought I'd never see you again." She then looked down at the cloth draped across Elizabeth's chest. "But now I see why it took so long. May I?"

Elizabeth, unable to speak, simply nodded her head. Abigail quickly wiped her face and then reached for one edge of the fabric and pulled it back. They both looked down at the now five day old little boy. More tears filled Abigail's eyes. Elizabeth finally spoke up. "Everyone. This is our son, Will."

Jack chimed in. "He's also the reason why we're so late in getting home. He insisted in coming early. What can I say? He's stubborn like his Ma." Jack grinned as he looked over at Elizabeth.

Abigail chuckled at Jack's comment as she reached for little Will. Elizabeth happily passed him over, and the five of them moved back into the cafe. Jack pulled out a chair for Abigail to sit down with the baby. Charlotte moved over to her, peering over her shoulder for a first look at her grandson. Frank walked over to Jack and Elizabeth and shook Jack's hand. "We were so worried about you, man. Abigail was about to go out and find you herself."

"And I would have if they hadn't shown up when they did. I'm just glad you are all okay. What a great Christmas surprise." Abigail smiled as she passed Will over to Charlotte. "Here you go."

"Hi there, Will. I'm your Grandma." Charlotte looked lovingly down at her grandson and then refocused her attention to Jack and Elizabeth. "So, what exactly happened?"

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other and she nodded at him to tell the story. "Well, we were on our way home when the storm hit. Elizabeth's water broke and she went into labor quickly. I took her on horseback to a nearby cabin where she gave birth to our son. We stayed there a couple of days until Elizabeth could travel the rest of the way home. And now here we are."

"You two must be starving. Let me get you some dinner left over from tonight." Abigail walked to the back before they could reply and Frank followed to help. Will began to cry and Charlotte tried to soothe him.

"Here, I'll take him. He's probably hungry." Elizabeth took Will from Charlotte and also disappeared into the back.

Jack looked up at his mother as she walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you, son. Sounds like you handled everything really well. And you've got a beautiful little boy in there."

"Can I be honest with you?" Charlotte nodded for him to continue. "I was terrified. Luckily, my mountie instincts kicked in."

Meanwhile, Abigail reheated some soup and tea for the couple. Frank took Jack his food in the main room, leaving Abigail alone with Elizabeth. Elizabeth sat on the couch feeding Will and Abigail brought tea over for the two of them. Elizabeth picked up her tea and took a sip.

"Thank you so much, Abigail. It's probably been a week since I've had a cup of tea."

"Well as soon as you are done nursing Will, I will take him so you can eat. You probably haven't had a decent meal either." Abigail sipped her tea and then placed it back on the table.

"Not really. Or sleep. I feel like I could sleep for days." Elizabeth gently pulled the sleeping Will away from her and placed him in her friend's arms. She covered herself back up and moved over to the table to eat.

"Well Aunt Abigail is here to babysit anytime you need me." She moved over to the rocker with the baby to face Elizabeth. "So? How did it go?"

Elizabeth swallowed a spoonful of soup. "How did what go?"

"The delivery. I mean I wasn't able to give you any advice or anything beforehand. I hate that you went into it blind." Elizabeth's face fell to her bowl.

"It was the worst and best thing I've ever done. I just wish you could have been there with me."

"Hey, I'll be there next time. Promise." Abigail tried to cheer her up.

Elizabeth chuckled. "If there is a next time. It was awful, Abigail."

"What happened? Did something go wrong?" Worry furrowed her brow.

"Will came out face up. I pushed for an hour, tearing in the process. I didn't think I was going to make it. I wouldn't have if Jack hadn't been there." Elizabeth finished eating and moved back over on the couch near Abigail. "Jack doesn't give himself enough credit for what happened that night. He encouraged me through the entire process and he was completely calm. He was absolutely amazing, Abigail. And you should see him around Will."

Abigail looked down at Will in her arms and smiled. "I had no doubt in my mind that you would both be amazing parents."

"Thank you. That means a lot. Speaking of parents, have you heard from mine?"

"Oh! Yes, I have. I meant to tell you but I got caught up in everything. Ned brought me a telegram from them today. They're on their way to Hope Valley and should be here tomorrow. They are so worried about you."

"Well they'll be getting two surprises then. At least I'll get to spend Christmas with everyone like I wished for." Elizabeth shifted in her seat as Jack walked through the door from the main room.

"There's my beautiful family. Are you ready to go home, sweetie?" Jack made his way over to Abigail and picked up Will.

Elizabeth stood and joined him. "Only for about nine months now. A bath and bed would be wonderful. Abigail, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'll be here."

Elizabeth and Jack arrived back at their home for the first time in over eight months. After unloading what was left of their things from the wagon, he steered the horses over to the barn. After unhooking them, putting them in their stalls, and feeding them, Jack made his way back up to the house. Elizabeth had already moved the cradle to their bedroom and laid Will down in it. She was now heating up water for a bath. Jack moved up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Are you heating up enough for two?" She could feel the smile on his lips as they pressed against her ear. She turned around, pulling herself into him, her head on his chest.

"I would love to have a bath with you, Mr. Thornton." She breathed him in deep and then slowly exhaled. Her arms wrapped around him, she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She then began unbuttoning his pants and he removed his shoes. Elizabeth then pulled down his underwear, his body now fully exposed to his wife.

"My turn, Mrs. Thornton." She removed her shoes as he unbuttoned her dress and slid it down her body. She removed her undergarments and underwear while he unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. _Oh my goodness._ He had to touch her, feel her. He moved his hands over her shoulders and down her arms, grabbing her hands. He gave her chill bumps when he moved his hands over her like that. He leaned down to kiss her briefly, his lips continuing down. They traced along her jawline, down her neck, and stopped at her collarbone. Finally he broke away, dropped one of her hands, and began to pull her over to the tub.

"Wait, we still need the water." She started to turn back around to retrieve it. Jack pulled her back.

"I'll get it. You shouldn't lift it." Jack got the warm water and filled the tub. He got in first, settling in and then allowed Elizabeth to get in after him. She settled into him, her back against his chest. Elizabeth laid her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Jack took a washcloth and began wiping down her body, gently moving as to not disturb her sore muscles. She loved how carefully he maneuvered about her body, soothing her healing body. He was so nurturing and loving towards her and very much aware of her needs. "Here, lean up for me so I can get your back."

Elizabeth leaned forward allowing Jack to wash her back for her. Once he was done, he pulled the pins from her hair, letting her curls fall down her back. "Jack, you don't have to…"

"Shh…I want to. Lean your head back." Elizabeth did as he asked and leaned her head back into the water. Jack massaged the soap into her scalp, the notion making her even more sleepy. He rinsed her hair out and she curled back up to his chest, her eyes now closed as he traced circles on her arm.

"It's so cold Jack," she whispered to him, her eyes still shut.

"Come on, time to get you out." Jack lifted her out of the tub and stood her up on her feet to dry her, her whole body weight leaning against him. He quickly tried to dry himself the best he could and then lifted her again, this time carrying her to their room. Jack placed her naked but dry body on the bed and climbed under the sheets with her. There was no time for clothes or "I love you's" before both of them were sound asleep.

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up first. She turned over to see her husband, still asleep, and moved over closer to him. His warmth brought her instant satisfaction as she moved her head to his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. She felt him start to stir.

"Merry Christmas, Jack." Elizabeth whispered, trying not to wake Will.

Jack opened his eyes and looked down at her, a grin spreading across his face. "Merry Christmas, Elizabeth." He squeezed her into him. After a few more minutes in each others arms, Will woke up, his fist balled up in his mouth. He sucked on it for a little while before deciding that it wouldn't suffice. Elizabeth started to get up when Jack beat her to it. "I'll get him. Lie back down."

Elizabeth settled back down into their bed as Jack picked up Will and carried him over to her. Elizabeth, still undressed from the night before, lifted Will up to her breast. Her warmth instantly calmed him as he nuzzled in and latched on to nurse. Jack pulled the covers up around both of them. He stayed beside the bed watching them. Jack was curious. "Does he hurt you?" Elizabeth looked up from Will, her husband still standing there with a worried expression. She reached up with her free hand and grabbed his.

"Not anymore. At first, yes. But now it hurts worse if I don't nurse him."

"What do you mean?" Jack kneeled down beside her.

"Here, feel." She lifted the hand she was holding up to her unoccupied breast. "When they get full like this, they become really sore. But once he has fed from it, all of the pressure is released."

"You amaze me." He leaned in and kissed his wife. "Since you make breakfast for him, how about I make some breakfast for us?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Good. I'm starving."

Jack moved over to the closet, dressed himself and then made his way to the kitchen to cook. Before long, there was a knock on the door.

"Merry Christmas, son."

"Ma! Merry Christmas. Come in, come in." Jack moved from in front of the door and allowed her to come in.

"You want some coffee? Elizabeth is feeding Will right now then she'll be out."

"Sure, I'd love some." Charlotte made her way over to the table and sat down as Jack handed her a cup. Small talk was made until Elizabeth came out of the room, fully dressed, with Will in her arms.

"Good morning, Charlotte. And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, honey. Let me have that grand baby of mine." Charlotte took Will from Elizabeth and ushered her to sit down. "Y'all go ahead and have breakfast while I hold Will."

The couple sat and ate while Charlotte entertained Will. Then she suddenly remembered something. "Oh, Elizabeth! I just came from town and your parents had just made it in. Abigail had filled them in on what she could and then they were settling in to the hotel."

"Oh, Jack! We should go into town to meet them when we get done with breakfast."

"Great idea. I bet they didn't think they were getting a grandson for Christmas." Jack and Elizabeth quickly finished eating then the Thornton's set out for town to introduce Will to his other grandparents.

 **Hey Hearties! I'm sorry to say that I'll be starting nursing school tomorrow and I'm not sure as to when I'll be able to update this story. I hope you have enjoyed it so far and I hope to continue working on it when possible. Thank you again for all of the reviews! -Hailey**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, Hearties! It has been awhile since I have updated this story because I started nursing school this semester. I have been so very busy with school but decided it was time to continue this story! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

Will caught the attention of just about everyone in town. The Thornton's had barely made it past the mercantile and had already been stopped several times. All of the townspeople were eager to meet the newest resident of Hope Valley. Most of Elizabeth's students had now met little Will as well as Bill who had taken over for Jack while they were away. Finally, the little family made it to the saloon and found their way up to the Thatchers' room. Jack knocked on the door.

"Come in," William called out. Jack turned the knob and opened the door just enough to poke his head in. "Jack! It's so good to see you. Where's Eliz…" Jack then swung the door open, revealing his wife and child.

"Hello, Father." Elizabeth stepped through the door with Will in her arms. A smile slipped across her face."Merry Christmas."

William was speechless as was his wife who was still sitting in the corner of the room. This is not what they expected at all. He held back tears as he made his way over to his daughter and apparent grandchild. He looked down at the bundle in her arms. "Is this…?"

"William. Your grandson." Elizabeth passed the little boy over to her father. Grace had now moved over to them and finally found her voice.

"His name is William, too?" Grace admired the little boy in her husband's arms. A tear fell down her face.

Elizabeth nodded. "William Jack Thornton. I wanted him to be named after the two most important men in my life."

"And we decided to call him Will for short," Jack spoke up.

"This is by far the best Christmas gift I've been given," William said, still caught up in his emotion.

"Speaking of Christmas, there will be a service at the church this afternoon and then we are all having dinner together at Abigail's. Will you join us?" Elizabeth looked at her parents, hopeful.

"We wouldn't miss it," Grace responded. She smiled and hugged her daughter.

Jack and Elizabeth spent the rest of the afternoon with family and friends, then eventually made their way over to the church for the service. The church was beautiful, decked out with garland and ribbon. Candles were set in each window. Handmade decorations from the children were hung along the walls. As Elizabeth stepped inside of the building, memories began to flood her mind. This was the first schoolhouse she had ever grown to love. She had spent so much time here, stretching the minds of the town children. Children that she loved and cared for as if they were her own. Now, here she was, in this little schoolhouse with her own little boy. But this time it was different. She was no longer the school teacher of the town, but merely a resident of the town. Elizabeth didn't know how to feel about this new position.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Jack reached for her arm and Elizabeth jumped out of her own little world.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking. Let's find a seat." The couple found a place to sit in the front of the church. The Christmas service included a message from Frank and a play by several of the children in town. Will slept through the entire service.

As soon as everyone was released from the church, Jack and Elizabeth and their families made their way over to the cafe to have dinner together. Elizabeth took Will upstairs to one of the bedrooms to nurse while Jack helped Abigail with the last of the food. Before long everyone was gathered around the table, passing around dishes of food and engaging in all sorts of conversation. The cafe boomed with voices as everyone tried to talk over one another. Everyone except Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sat quietly in her seat, pushing food around her plate with her fork. Everyone else was so engrossed in their conversations that they hardly noticed her strange behavior. Will was now asleep upstairs. Well, at least she hoped he still was with all the commotion going on downstairs. Elizabeth decided that she needed some air and pushed herself away from the table. Jack was facing away from her, talking to her father about some of the issues that they had encountered while they were stationed away for the past eight months. Elizabeth hated to interrupt them.

"Jack?" No response. She tried again, this time tapping him on the shoulder. "Jack?"

Jack turned around to face her. "Oh honey, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

"Will you listen out for Will? I'm going out to use the bathroom."

"Yeah, sure…" Elizabeth was walking towards the door before Jack could even answer her.

Elizabeth made her way out on to the porch of the cafe. She pulled her shawl around her and breathed in the cool air of the night. Taking in the quiet, the peacefulness. She leaned against the railing and looked up at the sky. She needed space. She needed time to think. She looked back over her shoulder, gazing into the window where her family and friends sat. They all looked so happy, like they were having such a good time. But why wasn't she? How come all she wanted to do was get away from them? Why did she feel like she couldn't breathe? Like everything and everyone around her kept moving in time while she stood still?

Five minutes. Ten minutes. Twenty minutes. Elizabeth had still not returned. Jack looked around the room for his wife. When he didn't find her, he stood up from the table and began walking across the room to the door. Abigail stopped him.

"Jack, is everything okay?"

"You haven't seen Elizabeth, have you? She told me she was going to the bathroom almost half an hour ago." Abigail started to answer him when Will began to cry upstairs. Jack redirected his path to the stairs and called back to Abigail. "Will you go check on her for me? I'll go see about Will."

Abigail did as she was asked and went around back to check on her friend. When she found the outhouse empty, she decided to walk back around to the front of the cafe. There she found her, her forearms leaning against the railing and her head hanging low. Her hair covered her face so that it wasn't visible. A few minutes passed and she lifted her head as she heard someone walking up to her on her left.

"Elizabeth? Are you okay?" Abigail made her way over to Elizabeth and wrapped her arm around her. Elizabeth quickly dried the tears that had been threatening to fall.

"I'm fine. I guess I just got a little overwhelmed in there. I should probably go check on Will." Elizabeth turned to go back inside when Abigail reached for her arm, stopping her.

"Are you sure that's all? You seem to be a bit off this afternoon." Abigail could read her like a book. Nothing got past her.

Elizabeth turned her face away from her, emotion building up in her chest. She wanted so badly to just let everything out, to tell her best friend how she was really feeling. But what was she feeling? And why did she feel this way? Did she even know herself? Shouldn't she just be grateful for her family and friends all being together for Christmas? Guilt began to consume her.

"Abigail, I…" Just then the door opened from the cafe and Jack stepped out holding a fussy little boy.

"Elizabeth, there you are. Will needs you. I changed him, but he's still not happy." _Neither am I_ , Elizabeth thought.

"Bring him to me. I'll feed him out here. It's much more quiet. Maybe I can get him back to sleep." Jack walked over to Elizabeth and placed Will in her arms. She moved over to the rocking chair with him and sat down.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Jack noticed the tension in the air between the three of them.

Without looking at him she replied, "No, Jack, we're fine."

Jack looked over to Abigail with a questioning look. She nodded her head toward the door, motioning for him to go back inside.

"Okay. I'll be inside then if you need me." Jack made his way back inside and shut the door. Abigail walked over to the chair next to Elizabeth and sat down. She hoped she could get her to finish what she was going to tell her before Jack interrupted them.

Elizabeth looked down at her son as he silently whimpered for her to feed him. A part of her wanted to give in to his need, while another part of her began to question and doubt herself. _Am I really qualified to do this? Shouldn't I be proud to be a mother? I shouldn't be feeling this way. He's my son. But I can't do this….No! I just can't…._ Panic started to set in and tears filled her eyes. She couldn't breathe. Finally, she heard her name being called.

"Elizabeth? Look at me!" Abigail watched her friend's facial expressions change as she went through each emotion. Her eyes grew wide as she finally realized what was happening. "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth finally snapped out of her trance and looked over to Abigail. Fear was written all over Elizabeth's face, her eyes filled with tears and her skin pale. "Sweetie, let me have the baby," Abigail said softly. Elizabeth hesitated at first, then reluctantly handed him over. _He's better off without me anyway._ Elizabeth started sobbing uncontrollably.

Jack walked back inside the cafe after handing Will over to Elizabeth. Something wasn't right. Why wouldn't Elizabeth look at him? And why was Abigail so eager for him to leave? Jack made his way back over to the table, his mind off elsewhere. Charlotte was the first to notice. He was her son after all.

"Honey, what's wrong? You look troubled." Charlotte leaned in closer to Jack.

"It's Elizabeth. Something is going on with her. She hasn't really been herself today. It started back at the church. She just seemed so distant. And just now….when I took Will out there to her, she barely even looked at me." Jack dropped his face down into his hands.

"Well what are you doing in here? You should be out there talking to her. You need to fix whatever this is."

Jack looked back over at her. "Ma, I got shooed away. Abigail must be talking to her…or at least she was until I had to walk out there and interrupt them."

"Shouldn't she be talking to her husband about whatever is ailing her?"

"I think this is a mom thing. She needs someone like Abigail for that." Just then, Jack noticed Elizabeth's cries coming from outside. Almost instinctively, he jumped up and ran to the door. When he opened it, Abigail was rushing toward him with Will in her arms.

"Jack, I need you to take Will and stay in here." Abigail handed Will over and turned back for the door.

"Abigail, wait! What's going on?" Jack asked, but Abigail had already returned to Elizabeth.

Jack focused his attention to his son, who had obviously also noticed that something was going on. Jack tried to calm him down, walking back and forth through the cafe. Eventually, Will settled back down and fell asleep. Jack decided to lay down on the couch and laid Will across his chest. An hour later, Charlotte was hovering over him gently nudging him awake.

"Jack, it's getting late. The Thatchers' and I are going to make our way back over to the hotel."

Jack sat up slowly as to not wake Will. "Are Elizabeth and Abigail still outside?" he whispered.

"Yeah, they've been out there for awhile now. If you need us for anything, come get us okay?"

"Thanks, Ma. I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetie."

Once his mother and Elizabeth's parents had left, Jack stood up slowly and walked over to the window. He peered out to see Abigail and Elizabeth still deep in conversation. He didn't want to interrupt them again, but it was getting colder by the minute and Will still had not eaten. _I guess I'll give them just a few more minutes._

Abigail rushed back outside as soon as Will was safe in Jack's arms. Her main priority right now was Elizabeth. Her best friend needed her and now she understood why. Everything from the day was adding up. From her distant thoughts, to her quietness at dinner, the tears, ignoring Jack, the look on her face after holding her son…Abigail would never forget that look. A child was supposed to bring it's mother joy, happiness, peace, love. The look on Elizabeth's face indicated anything but that. Abigail only saw fear, uncertainty, anxiety, sadness, doubt. Then the panic came, and Elizabeth completely lost it. It broke Abigail's heart to see her best friend this way. She had seen this before, but she never would have imagined that it would happen to this woman. The strong and confident Elizabeth Thornton was slipping further and further into the darkness and now it was Abigail's job to help her see the light.

 **It broke my heart to have to do this to our sweet Elizabeth, but this is the direction the story took as I continued to write this chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Breathe, Elizabeth." Abigail sat next to her friend holding both of her hands. Elizabeth slowed her breathing and looked up to Abigail.

"Abigail, what's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?" Abigail's heart broke at the words. It was almost as if Elizabeth was a child, not understanding her emotions or what was going on.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Elizabeth. I need you to believe that. You can't blame yourself for this. But if you want to get through this, I need you to work with me. Can you do that?"

Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement. She wanted more than anything to get through this, whatever 'this' was. She longed to feel like herself again. How had this gone downhill in only a matter of a day?

"I need you to start from the beginning. When did this start?" Abigail questioned her. She watched Elizabeth contemplate over the question and waited patiently for her to answer.

"Today, actually. When we were in the church for the Christmas service. As soon as I walked in, all I could think about was what used to be. My students, the classroom. I miss teaching so much. More than I ever thought I would. It's a part of me, Abigail. I just didn't realize how big a part until I stepped foot back into that school house today. I don't know how I'm ever going to let it go."

"Who said you had to? You can still teach. The children would love to have you back and…"

Elizabeth cut her off. "But I have a son now. I have to take care of Will and do what's best for him. It's not just about me anymore."

"But it's not just about him, either. Your happiness is important too, and if teaching is what makes you happy, then you should do it. No questions asked. And I have no doubt in my mind that Jack would be supportive of your decision."

"But what would I do with Will during the day? I can't take him to school with me."

"I would be more than happy to watch him for you. And he would be right in town for your convenience."

Elizabeth shifted in her chair. "I can't ask that of you, Abigail. You have your cafe and Cody…..it would just be too much."

"I would have plenty of help. This community is full of people willing to take care of each other. That's just what we do here. Besides, you've done so much for their children, I'm sure they wouldn't mind doing something for yours."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"But, Elizabeth?"

"Hm?" Elizabeth looked at Abigail.

"You have to talk to your husband. Please don't shut him out."

"I know, Abigail. But…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"There's something else isn't there?" Elizabeth nodded her head to indicate that something was still bothering her. Abigail reached over and grabbed her hand. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to figure out where to begin. _Should I even tell her? Wouldn't she think I'm crazy? Certainly not. This is my best friend I'm talking about here._ "Dinner was so overwhelming. Everyone in their own conversations with each other. I practically felt invisible, yet somehow I felt as though I was being smothered. All I could think about was getting out of there and fast. Then when Jack brought Will to me…all I could think about was how terrible of a mother I am. There were voices in my head telling me how unqualified I am to take care of Will….how much better off he would be without me. There he was needing me to feed him, Abigail, and I just couldn't do it. I failed him and I keep failing him and I don't know if I can live with that. It's just too much." Elizabeth took another breath and leaned back into the chair to regain her composure. Abigail sat silently beside her, taking it all in.

Finally, she sorted out in her mind what she needed to say. "You know who that is in your head?"

Confusion swept over Elizabeth's face. _Great. So I am crazy._ "I'm not sure I understand where you're going with this."

"All of those negative thoughts that you've had today….they're straight from the enemy himself. He found where you are most vulnerable, right now, in this time in your life and that just happens to be motherhood. He has taken this fear that you have, and he's running with it. But you have to stop him, Elizabeth. You have to take control and find your confidence. Stop asking yourself, 'Am _I_ good enough? Can _I_ handle this? Am _I_ worthy enough for this?' and start reminding yourself of the One that can handle this. Remind yourself that you are worthy enough to be Will's mother because that's who God created you to be. He entrusted you with that little boy not to remind you that you aren't capable of taking care of him. That's not who He is, that's who Satan is. God entrusted you with Will because he wants to remind you that _He_ is able. He doesn't expect us to be perfect. We're human and we fail Him and each other everyday. All He wants is for you to trust in Him and believe that you can do anything through Him."

"I can do all things through Him who gives me strength. Philippians 4:13." Elizabeth smiled and as tears rolled down her face. For the first time all day, she felt as if an anvil had been lifted from her chest.

"Exactly. Don't give in to the lies of the enemy. Trust in God, Elizabeth." Elizabeth looked over to Abigail and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Abigail. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I feel so much better. I really needed that. Thank you so much." Tears were now steadily flowing down each of their faces. A few minutes passed and they pulled back from each other.

"Why don't we head inside? It's getting a bit chilly out here and I bet there's two young men in there who are ready to see you." Abigail smiled at her friend and they both stood up from the rocking chairs and made their way inside. Elizabeth tried wiping away her tears, but it was no use. Her face remained red and swollen from the cold as well as the emotional conversation that had just taken place. Both of the ladies walked through the door to find a sleeping Jack. Will was curled up on his chest, squirming around and trying his best to wake himself up. Elizabeth quietly walked over to her two boys and picked Will up, careful not to wake Jack.

"I'm going to feed Will now. I'm sure he's more than ready to eat. I'm actually surprised he's not screaming right now."

"The three of you can just stay here tonight. It's late anyway. Just go ahead and take him upstairs to the spare bedroom. I'm going to stay down here and finish cleaning up." Abigail made her way over to the table and started clearing the dishes.

Elizabeth stopped herself before making her way up the stairs. "Thank you again, Abigail. For everything. I can't thank you enough."

"You can thank me by taking care of that little boy. Now, go. I'll send Jack up there if he wakes up." Elizabeth smiled, nodded her head and then disappeared to the second floor of the cafe.

Meanwhile, Abigail finished cleaning up the cafe while Jack remained asleep on the couch. As she washed the dishes, she thought over the night and everything that had happened. She was satisfied with how it ended and felt that she had done the best she could. Elizabeth seemed to be better but she had yet to see about Jack and how he was doing. _Oh Abigail, why must you always be concerned about everyone?_ she thought to herself. Just as she turned around from the sink, Jack was stirring on the couch.

Elizabeth topped the stairs and turned down the hallway towards the spare bedroom. She walked in with Will in her arms, and made her way over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and sat down. She placed Will in her lap and gazed down at the brown haired, blue eyed infant and smiled. How could she be so blind to how blessed she was? She had the most beautiful little boy and he was perfectly healthy. Elizabeth's thoughts were only of positivity and love now as she looked at the little human that she and Jack created. "I love you, William Jack Thornton," she whispered as she played with the soft brown curls that bordered his face. The ache in her breasts soon made her realize the need that both mother and son conveyed. Keeping him stretched across her lap, she slowly unbuttoned her dress. Trying to not make too much movement for the sake of both of them, she exposed her chest. Her breasts heavy and full, she carefully picked up Will and shifted him to her. Elizabeth pressed his mouth up to her, gently encouraging him to feed. After a few moments, he gave in and started sucking. Relief immediately came for Elizabeth as she realized their bond had not been broken. _Thank you, God, for this little boy._

Jack shifted on the couch and sat upright, rubbing his eyes. Once he opened his eyes, he was immediately reminded of where he was. He stood from the couch and suddenly remembered what was missing. Will. _I'm pretty sure I had him when I fell asleep…._

Abigail wiped her hands on her apron and crossed the room. "Jack, it's okay. Elizabeth has him upstairs. You should join them."

"I was beginning to think that y'all would be out there all night. Abigail, what happened? Is everything okay?" Jack shook his head in confusion.

Abigail moved back over to the table and motioned him over. "Here, come sit. I'll make some tea."

Confusion spread across Jack's face but he did as he was told. He slowly walked over to the table and sat down. He was dazed, almost as if he was in a dream. He didn't have a clue about what was going on but he was determined to find out. Abigail made the tea, poured a cup for both of them, then joined Jack at the table. She sat there silently while she took a few sips of her tea. Jack couldn't take it any longer.

"Abigail, please tell me what is going on with my wife," Jack requested as he gripped both hands around the warm cup. His eyes stared deep into hers as if searching for answers.

Abigail broke their gaze and looked down into her tea cup. She wasn't even sure where to begin, what to tell him. She exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding. "I think it's best that you talk to her…she needs you, Jack."

"She knows that I'm here for her, that I would do anything for her. For Will."

"Of course she does. But she needs encouragement, Jack. Elizabeth is one of the strongest women I know, no doubt. But she's a new mother now and the two of you just moved back home after almost a year of being gone. She's completely overwhelmed, stressed out even. I just hope that she shares with you what she shared with me tonight."

"And what was that?" Jack was desperate to know.

Abigail just shook her head. She wasn't about to give in that easily. It wouldn't be fair to Elizabeth. She slipped her hand across the table and reached for his arm. "She needs to tell you. Not me. I think that I at least changed her perspective tonight. But she was slipping, Jack. And I think the best thing we can do for her right now is to be there for her."

Jack nodded as he placed his hand over hers, taking it all in. He took one last sip of his tea before getting up from the table. "Thanks, Abigail. It's been a long day. I'm gonna go join my wife and son upstairs."

"Of course. Good night, Jack."

"Good night." Jack climbed the stairs and was gone.

Jack stood in the doorway for several minutes just taking in the view before him. Elizabeth was asleep in bed with Will tucked right beside her. Both seemed so peaceful and content. Finally, he moved inside the doorway and shut the door behind him. He took off his shirt and pants and draped them across the chair in the corner. He moved across the room quietly and slipped under the covers, trying not to wake his sleeping family. Just as he thought that he had succeeded, Elizabeth began to readjust. He laid there frozen, waiting to see if she would notice that he was now in bed with her. Waiting to see if she would still reach for him, as she did every night.

And she did. Without opening her eyes, or even really waking up for that matter, she pushed herself up against him. It was all routine now, instinctual almost. Jack's body relaxed into her and he carefully slipped his arm around her. Elizabeth reached up and intertwined her fingers with his, erasing all doubt from Jack's mind. _Oh, she's definitely awake._ She didn't just reach for him out of habit. She reached for him intentionally and for that he was relieved. He pressed his lips up to her ear and whispered her favorite words. "I love you, Mrs. Thornton."

A smile slipped across her face and she reciprocated. "I love you, Jack Thornton."

They needed to talk. But that could wait until tomorrow. For now, those were the only words that needed to be spoken. Or more importantly, that needed to be heard.

 **Hi, Hearties! Thank you all for your reviews and taking time out of your day to write them! They mean a lot to me. This chapter was based off of the sermon that was preached at my church last Sunday titled "Scared to Death." We all have those fears in our lives that sometimes take control and consume us. But it is always important to remember that perspective is everything. We must remember who is in control and that it's not about "Can** ** _I_** **handle it?" but it's all about "Can** ** _God_** **handle it?" Hope you enjoyed this next chapter. Love to you all, Hailey.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Hearties! I apologize for the super long wait for the next installment** **of this story. But, I am officially done with my first semester of nursing school! :) Now I can spend my Christmas break continuing this story for you. Hope you like this next chapter (It's slightly longer than all of the previous chapters). Enjoy and please review!**

The next morning Jack slipped down the stairs to find Abigail already up and preparing for the breakfast rush. Before Jack could step foot into the parlor, she was making her way over to him.

"Jack Thornton, you better let me have that baby." With a smirk on his face, Jack handed over the squirming bundle. Will was wide awake, but as content as ever. His eyes searched the room, trying to adjust to his new surroundings. He looked up at his Aunt Abigail as she leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"That baby smell never gets old."

"Which one? Because there's one in particular that does get old."

Abigail giggled and shook her head as she shifted Will in one arm and grabbed a pot of coffee with her free hand. "You might as well get used to it. You'll be dealing with that for awhile." Abigail poured Jack a cup of coffee then turned to go in to the cafe.

"Abigail, I can take him."

"No, no. I've got him. You just sit and enjoy your coffee. He's content right now so let's just take advantage of that. Besides, I used to do this with Peter." Jack nodded in agreement and then sat back down at the table. He sometimes forgot about the fact that she used to be a mother herself and realized how much she must miss it. _And there's nothing wrong with having a little help every now and then._

Abigail carried Will around the cafe as she refilled coffee cups, showing off the week old little Thornton. Couples oohed and awed over Will, yet not forgetting to ask Abigail about the little one's mother. After making her rounds, Abigail came back to the parlor and sat down to rock Will while Clara took over for a little while. "Jack, is Elizabeth still asleep?"

"Yeah, she was up a lot last night with Will so I managed to sneak out with him so she could get some more sleep. Is it okay if I go over to the jail for a bit to check things out? I won't be long, promise." Jack stood up from the table and walked over to kiss his boy before leaving.

"Take your time. The morning rush is over and Will seems to be going back to sleep. We'll be fine, Jack." Abigail smiled up at Jack and nodded her head towards the door.

"Thanks, Aunt Abby." Jack shot her a wink, threw his coat on, and headed across the street.

Upstairs, Elizabeth awoke to an empty bed. The light coming through the window indicated it was later than she had wanted to sleep in. She slowly sat up in bed when the grogginess and the throbbing from the late night hit her. She closed her eyes and put her hand to her head, willing it to go away. Making her way to the edge of the bed, she stood up slowly and slipped her robe and slippers on. Carefully, Elizabeth made her way down the stairs. Once at the bottom, she noticed Abigail holding her son by the fire. She was preoccupied, humming a lullaby to Will and gazing into the fire. Elizabeth loved how much her best friend cared for her son. It reminded her of how she took her in and cared for her when she first got to Coal Valley. Elizabeth found herself watching the two and Abigail soon realized she wasn't alone when the floor board creaked. She looked up to Will to see an exhausted Elizabeth.

"Good morning, sunshine. Or should I say good afternoon?" asked a cheery Abigail as she pretended to look at her invisible watch.

Elizabeth yawned and rubbed her eyes as she walked over to sit on the couch. "I'm sorry, Abigail. I wasn't expecting to sleep in that late. I guess yesterday took it all out of me."

"You needed it. Especially after last night." Abigail continued to rock the sleeping Will.

"I guess Jack thought so too. Super sneaky of him. Do you want me to take him? I didn't think Jack would just drop him off on you." Elizabeth started to reach for the infant.

"Nonsense. You know I would take this little boy any day, any time. Go eat. I left some breakfast for you on the stove. There should be some coffee still heated up too."

"What would I do without you?" Elizabeth stood and went to the kitchen to make a plate.

"You'd probably starve," Abigail said under her breath.

"What?" Elizabeth turned around with a puzzled look. A sly smile slipped across Abigail's face.

"Oh, nothing. By the way, Jack went to go check in at the jail. He should be back soon."

"Mhm. Nice save there." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and poured herself a cup of coffee.

As Jack made his way over to the jail, Hickam was out front fixing the jail sign.

"Hey, bud. Did the storm knock the sign down?"

"Jack! Welcome home. Yeah, it's just a minor fix. I'm almost done." Hickam climbed down the ladder and shook hands with Jack. "Hey, congratulations. I heard about your new little man."

"Thank you. It's really good to be home again after so many months. A lot has changed around here."

Faith came up behind Hickam and joined in on the conversation between the two gentlemen. "How's Elizabeth doing? I heard she had it pretty rough with the delivery." Faith stepped into Hickam and he slid his arm around her.

Jack tried not to let his curiosity about them show. He kept his composure and answered, "She's doing pretty good considering. She's one tough woman."

"Of course she is. I wouldn't expect anything else from her. Speaking of Elizabeth, Dr. Burns sent me to check on her and the baby. I'm headed over to your place now."

"Oh, well you won't find her there. We stayed at Abigail's last night."

"Well I'm glad I stopped to chat then. I'll be over at the cafe." Faith stepped out of Hickam's embrace then turned to kiss him on the cheek. "See you around?" Hickam nodded. Bag in hand, she crossed the street to the cafe.

Once she was out of earshot, Jack couldn't hold it in any longer. "You and Faith? I'm happy for you man! How long?" Jack shook hands with Hickam again.

He laughed in response. "About 3 months now. It took her a little while to warm up to the idea, but she finally agreed to court me." His grin spread all the way across his face. He was clearly very happy and Jack was honestly happy for him too.

"Well, congratulations. That's really great. Hey, I'd love to stay out in the cold and talk but I need to get in there and catch up on some things. I'll see you later, okay?" Jack started for the door.

"Absolutely. I'd love to meet that boy of yours soon."

"Of course. I know Elizabeth would love to see you as well." Jack entered the jail and Hickam went back to work on the sign.

Meanwhile over at the cafe, Elizabeth sat in the rocking chair nursing Will. Clara and Abigail were steady at work, trying to get food prepared for the lunch crowd. Faith knocked on the door of the parlor. Abigail answered the door, happy to see her. "Faith! It's good to see you. Did you come to see the new resident of the town?" Faith stepped in and sat her bag on the floor to remove her coat.

"You bet. And his mother too. Where..."

"Faith! Oh, it's so good to see you!" Elizabeth stood from the chair to hug Faith, Will stuck between them.

Faith looked down and realized Elizabeth was feeding Will. "Looks like things are going good. Am I right? Are you feeling okay? Is Will doing okay?"

"We're both doing fine. I'm exhausted but that's to be expected."

"Of course. Being a new mother can't be easy. Is he eating good? Gaining weight? Dr. Burns sent me to check out both of you."

"He's doing great from what I can tell. No obvious complications. Do you want to hold him?" Faith nodded and Elizabeth pulled him away from her and handed him over. She quickly buttoned her shirt back up.

"He's a handsome little guy, Elizabeth. And he resembles you so much. What does Jack think?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Jack thinks he looks like me too actually. I don't really see it but he's changing everyday, so we'll see."

"Well, if it's okay with you, I'd like to listen to his heart and lungs and just check him out to make sure everything's going as it should. I want to examine you, too. I was told that you had a rough delivery."

"It was definitely the longest and most painful event I've ever been through, but it was all worth it in the end." Elizabeth took Will back and looked down at him sleeping in her arms. "And if Jack hadn't been there, neither of us would be here right now."

"Well, looks like God was watching over you. How about we get the two of you upstairs and get started?"

Jack worked until lunch time, releasing Bill from the job and doing some paperwork. He decided to call it a day and go back to the cafe to check on Elizabeth and Will. Besides, that was all he could think about anyway. As he walked through the cafe door, Faith and Elizabeth were coming down the stairs. Faith was holding the little boy, but Jack couldn't quite read her expression.

"Is everything okay?" Jack was tense with anxiety and couldn't wait any longer.

Elizabeth smiled and spoke up, "Everything's fine, Jack."

"She's right. You have a very healthy wife and son. Elizabeth suffered from some pretty bad tearing, but it seems to be healing back well with your stitching job. Will's heart is strong and he's gaining weight like he should. Nothing to be worried about." Faith placed Will in Jack's arms, and he was instantly relieved. Very few people had that effect on him. "You did a great job delivering him, Jack. Especially under the unexpected circumstances. You should be proud." Faith smiled sincerely at Jack. "Well I should be going. I have a few more rounds to do."

"Won't you stay for lunch?" Abigail appeared from the cafe carrying plates of the day's special. "You can't care for people on an empty stomach."

"Actually, I was going to wait until Hickam was finished with his duties around town. He wants to eat lunch together so maybe we'll be done around the same time. We should be back for a late lunch. See you later."

"Okay. See you soon," said Abigail as she set down her tray of food on the counter.

"Thank you, Faith." Jack shifted Will in his arms to give her a hug. Faith put her coat back on and carried her bag out the door and to the next family.

"Faith and Hickam? When did that happen?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack laughed. "Apparently, a few months ago." Will started getting fussy and Jack checked his diaper. "I'm going to go change Will. I'll be right back." Jack disappeared up the stairs with the baby.

Elizabeth was still in shock over the town's newest couple. "Abigail, you didn't bother to mention Faith and Hickam."

"Oh, we all saw it coming. They've had eyes for each other since Faith was transferred to Hope Valley. Of course they wouldn't admit it. But it was only a matter of time before they started courting."

"Well, I'm happy for them. They both deserve to be happy."

"And you deserve to be happy, too. So after lunch, I'm taking Will for the afternoon so that you and Jack can have some time alone."

"But Abigail, you've had him all morning..."

Abigail shook her head. "No excuses. I'm watching him because I want to. And because you need to talk to your husband. Agreed?"

Elizabeth just nodded her head. She knew Abigail was right. She was always right.

"Okay, good. Now that that's settled, let's go fix some plates for lunch before it gets cold."

After everyone had been fed, including Will, the Thornton's bundled up for their journey outside. They each kissed their son goodbye and thanked Abigail. The couple stepped out onto Main Street, snow lightly falling around them. They walked through town side by side, neither one touching the other. Their eyes strayed away, mainly moving towards the snow covered ground. Only silence surrounded them as they neared the edge of town. The tension was obvious. Both wanting to speak, yet neither one knowing what to say. They had practically made it out of town before Jack made the first move. He reached for his wife's hand, allowing only his pinky to intertwine with hers. The gesture always gave her butterflies. He had held her pinky in his since they first started courting. To her, it was a sign of respect. To show that he was there for her, but yet still wanted to give her her space. She always loved the little things he did for her. Elizabeth stopped walking and looked down at their fingers wrapped together. She smiled that sweet smile that always made his heart drop into his stomach. Jack pulled her hand up to his lips and gently kissed the back of her hand. Dropping their interlaced pinkies back between them, he pulled her close to him and placed one more kiss on her forehead as she closed her eyes and sighed. Jack pulled her along and they kept moving down the path, each one waiting for the silence to be broken. The couple made it to the hillside near their property and took a seat on a nearby log, the same one he had carved their initials in. Even that seemed like a lifetime ago. Jack couldn't take it anymore. The silence was killing him inside.

"Elizabeth, honey. Look at me." Jack now turned more towards his wife and grabbed both of her hands, his thumb twisting her wedding band around her finger. Elizabeth finally made eye contact with him for the first time since they had left the cafe. Tears were building before anything had even been said. "I won't try to drag it out of you, whatever it is that's on your mind. But I need you to know that I'm here for you and I'll do whatever needs to be done to make it right again, no matter how long it takes. I love you, and I meant what I said when we promised 'for better or for worse.'"

Tears started streaming down Elizabeth's face as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Jack wrapped his arms around her and began massaging her back, hoping to keep her calm. He still wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but he was determined to find out. Jack leaned away slightly and tilted her chin up to him. Her lips screamed with invitation and he captured them without hesitating. With his lips still slightly pressed against hers, he whispered, "Please talk to me."

Finding her voice, Elizabeth finally responded. "Now I feel guilty." She looked back down at her hands.

"Honey. Guilty for what? I don't understand." Jack was now pleading for some kind of understanding of what his wife was dealing with.

"Jack, for the past couple of days I've been having some inadequate thoughts. Feelings of not belonging, of not being good enough for Will. Or for you. Last night, I just kind of fell apart and thankfully Abigail was there to pick up the pieces. I talked to Faith about it today and she's pretty sure I have what they call postpartum depression. Apparently it's not all that uncommon, and considering the amount of stress I went under to get Will here, it's possible that I was just in a more vulnerable state. I don't know how long it will last but Abigail was a life saver last night. I'm not in the clear yet but she definitely changed my perspective and helped me to cope with it."

Jack sat quietly, rubbing up and down her arms, trying to take everything in. He stopped and looked up at her, fear in his eyes. His heart sank. "When you say 'life saver,' you don't mean…? You didn't try to…"

"No! No, Jack. I would never." Elizabeth grabbed each side of his face, shocked at his assumption. "I promise you I've never had thoughts like that. I could never do that, to myself, to you, to Will. I need you, more than ever right now."

"Will needs you. I need you." Jack stated, almost pleading.

"That's why I'm asking you to help me." Elizabeth leaned her forehead against his. "I can't do this alone, Jack."

"And you won't. I'm right here, Elizabeth. As long as I'm still breathing, you will never be alone." Jack kissed her lips quickly then pulled her body into his. They were so close he could practically feel the pain she was going through, how physically and emotionally exhausted her body was. He would be her rock, her shoulder to lean on. She needed his strength, his support. "Did Faith say anything else?"

"She doesn't want me to be by myself. Especially with Will. She suggested staying with Abigail during the day until I get better. It's also easier for Faith to come and check up on us at the cafe."

"Okay, we can do that. I can walk you to Abigail's in the morning before work and then we can walk home together in the afternoons." Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement, her cheek still pressed to his chest and his arms still wrapped tightly around her. She reached up and wiped her face, her eyes wandering around them. She took a deep breath in and exhaled. Jack rubbed his hand up her arm bringing her attention back to him. "Honey?" Elizabeth's tired eyes locked with his. Jack sighed before continuing. "I wish I had known how you felt. Maybe I could've…"

Elizabeth shook her head and cut him off. "Don't. This isn't your fault. Jack, I didn't even know how I felt or what I was feeling. Don't blame yourself, okay? We just have to get through it."

"And we will. We always do." Jack managed to get a small smile out of his wife. He stood up from the log and offered his hand out to her.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth grabbed his hand without hesitation and stood up beside him.

"Take a walk with me, Mrs. Thornton," Jack said, his dimples appearing. The couple continued their walk through the forest. They were now walking so close to one another that not even a piece of paper could get in between them. Shoulder to shoulder and hands fully interlocked, Jack and Elizabeth walked and talked, mainly about Will and how fast he was growing. They talked about Abigail and what a good friend she had always been to them. The new year also brought about discussion on what they hoped to be for their little family. The couple enjoyed their much needed time alone. After a couple hours had passed, they decided to go back to the cafe to relieve Abigail.

 **Coming soon: Chapter 11.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A lot going on in this chapter...be prepared!**

Later that night, the three Thornton's walked home after dinner at Abigail's. With Will asleep, Elizabeth put him in his cradle while Jack started a fire. Elizabeth went to the kitchen to make tea and soon brought two cups back to the living room. They both sat on the couch, a blanket draped across their lap as Elizabeth leaned into Jack with his arm around her. Within minutes, Will was fussing and stirring about in his cradle.

Jack jumped up before his wife even got the chance to react. "I'll get him." Jack walked over to Will's cradle and looked down at his son. Will was squirming around, his arms and legs free from the swaddling job done by his mother. Jack just stared down at his son, watching his facial expressions as he continued to get more and more mad.

"Jack, are you going to bring him over here or just let him cry all night?"

"Has he done this before?" Jack kept his eyes focused on Will. Elizabeth got up and joined them.

"Done what? Cry? Yeah, he does it almost every hour of every day." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and started to pick up her son until Jack stopped her.

"No." It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes. "Look at his facial expression. If that doesn't have Elizabeth Thatcher written all over it, then I don't know what does. You always scrunch your nose up like that when you get mad."

Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips, nose scrunched and all. "Jack Thornton, I do not."

Jack copied her and put his hands on his hips too. "Do, too. You're doing it right now. Just admit it, Elizabeth. Our son is your clone. Well, besides the fact that he's a boy."

Elizabeth's scary teacher face broke into a lopsided grin as she giggled. "Whatever you say, Thornton. Now would you please let me get our child?"

"Nope. Go sit down. I'll bring him over." Elizabeth did as she was told and made her way back to the couch, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. Jack changed Will's diaper then swaddled him again. He lifted him up out of the cradle and joined his wife on the couch. Little Will was still not completely satisfied, his crying now whimpering, and his tiny bottom lip starting to curl out. Before any tears could come, Jack started singing to him, just the way he did when he was still in Elizabeth's tummy. Will quickly calmed down, his eyes locked on his father. The familiar voice soothed him. Elizabeth watched them, tears in her own eyes. Jack finished his song for his son. Will was still awake but no longer upset. He laid in Jack's lap, looking around the room, noticing the familiar face next to his father, the glow of the warm fire near by. Before long his little arm had escaped the blanket once again and had made its way to his mouth. "You think he's hungry again?"

Elizabeth looked over at the clock on the table. "Probably so. He hasn't eaten since before dinner at Abigail's. Let me go change into my nightgown and then I'll take him. You think you can keep him occupied for a few more minutes?" Elizabeth stood to walk to their bedroom.

"Yes ma'am." Jack winked at her. "We'll be right here, Mama. Won't we little guy?"

Elizabeth's heart swelled with love for these two. She quickly left the room and made it back within minutes. Elizabeth sat back down and Jack got up. "Where are you going?"

"Be right back." Jack carried Will with him to the bedroom and returned carrying a pillow as well. He laid the pillow in Elizabeth's lap and sat back down next to her. "Alright, I'll let you get comfortable before I hand him over."

Elizabeth grabbed the blanket again and wrapped it around her. She unbuttoned the front of her gown, her weighted breasts now exposed to the warmth and glow of the fire. Her nightgown and blanket slipped from around her shoulders and her chocolate brown curls rested along her collarbone. She held her arms out for Will. Jack swallowed hard but handed him over, his wife completely oblivious to what he wanted to do to her right now. She snuggled him into the pillow and used one hand to hold his hand away from his mouth so she could scoot him closer to her. Will began to whine for a split second until he realized the trade he was getting. He latched on quickly, the familiar scent and warmth of his mother calming him.

"I've never seen anything more breathtaking. I know what I'm sketching next." Jack smiled and leaned in towards his wife, his lips capturing hers. "I love watching you nurse him."

Elizabeth smiled back up at her husband then looked down at Will. Before he could fall asleep, she repositioned him to the other side. Still awake and hungry, Will continued to eat. Jack started massaging Elizabeth's shoulders, her eyes closing at his touch. He worked his thumbs into her shoulders and neck, releasing the tension that had built up. "Jack, that feels so good." He made his way down her back, making small circles with his hands. He then came back up her arms and back to her shoulders, moving her hair to the side.

"Why didn't you tell me you were this tense? I would have done this a long time ago."

"Well the past few weeks have been pretty stressful to say the least."

"Your body has been through a lot lately. Moving back home, giving birth, being up at all hours of the night, feeding Will, crying, worrying, barely eating anything. It's time to take it easy for a little while. You hear me?"

"Mhm." Elizabeth sat back up against the couch, her body now fully relaxed. "Thank you."

"Anything for you. Let me take care of you, okay? I know how stubborn you are when it comes to this but I'm putting my foot down this time. You need to rest and take care of yourself. If not for me, for Will?" Jack now held her chin close to his face. She had no choice but to look at him. She nodded her head and pressed her lips to his. Jack gave in and his body relaxed with hers. He broke away from her as he felt Will moving between them. "Here, let me take him."

Elizabeth pulled the little boy from her chest and handed him to Jack. She buttoned her gown back up as Jack shifted Will onto his shoulder to burp him. He gently rubbed and patted his back and soon he was asleep. Jack put him back in his cradle then returned to the couch. Elizabeth moved back into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're such a good father, Jack."

Jack leaned over and kissed her temple. The two of them sat in silence, just staring at the flames in the fireplace.

Elizabeth sighed before speaking up. "Jack?"

"Hm?" Jack waited patiently for her to reply. He sat up and looked at her, her eyes still locked on the fire.

"I didn't tell you something earlier today when we went on our walk." Elizabeth slowly moved her gaze to Jack, trying to gauge his reaction. _Is he mad? Hurt? Curious?_ She couldn't tell, which was odd. She could always read his mind.

Confusion swept across his face as he waited for her to continue. _Why didn't she tell me earlier?_ She faced away from him, scared to watch his expression when she finally came out and told him. _Will he be mad? Happy? Supportive?_

"I want to teach again," Elizabeth blurted out. _There. I said it._ She winced, waiting for his response.

"Really?"

Elizabeth nodded. Jack sat quietly thinking it through. "Are you mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Jack's words came out a little harsher than he intended.

"Well you're barely saying anything, so what am I supposed to think? Just forget it, Jack." Elizabeth started to get up from the couch but Jack reached for her.

"Oh no you don't. What is all of this about, Elizabeth? You're not going to bed angry at me."

Elizabeth sat back down and let her breath out quickly. She wouldn't look him in the eye. But he wasn't letting go of her either. "Elizabeth, do you really think that low of me? That I…"

"Is that what you think of _me_? That the rest of my days should be spent as a housewife? Cooking and cleaning and having all twelve of your babies? That's what you want, isn't it?" Elizabeth had lost it but Jack saw straight through it.

"No! Elizabeth! Look at me." Elizabeth finally looked at her husband. She took a deep breath and relaxed. "That's it. Just breathe." She calmed down and realized what just happened. Tears filled her eyes.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." Jack pulled her to him and just held her for several minutes. He ran his fingers through her hair until she stopped crying, then leaned back to look at her. His voice was quiet and calm when he spoke.

"Elizabeth. You know that I'm not that kind of man. That I would _never_ keep you from doing something that you love to do. And I most certainly would not tie you down and force you to be something that you're not. I didn't marry you so that I would have someone to cook and clean for me and have my babies. Even though all of those are bonuses of marrying you." Jack smirked and Elizabeth smiled back at him.

"We do make some cute babies don't we?" Elizabeth kidded him.

Jack laughed at her comment. "The cutest."

Elizabeth's expression changed and her voice lowered. "So you are okay with me teaching again?"

"Absolutely. If that's what you want to do. Elizabeth, being a teacher is apart of who you are. It's what brought you to Hope Valley. It's what brought us together. I could never take that away from you. I'm your husband and I'm here to support you, not hold you back. I want you to be happy."

"I know. I'm sorry I snapped at you. My hormones are all over the place. I'm just not myself…"

Jack lifted her face up to his. "Hey. We take this one day at a time, okay?" Elizabeth nodded then leaned her head back on Jack's chest. "So what about Will? Where will he go while you're teaching and I'm doing rounds?"

"Abigail practically begged me to let her keep him. I tried to argue that it was too much with Cody and the cafe, but it was no use. She loves our little boy, Jack."

A smile slipped across Jack's face. "I think he reminds her of Peter and what it was like when he was that small. Now she gets to share that with you. If she wants to watch our boy, then let her. I couldn't think of someone I trust more with our child and he'll be within minutes of both of us."

"Thank you for being so supportive of me, of my decision. I'm thinking maybe I'll start back sometime in the spring." Elizabeth stifled a yawn, trying not to let her exhaustion show. Jack rubbed up and down her arm, a yawn escaping from his mouth too.

"Honey, why don't we go to bed? It's been a long day." Physically and emotionally drained, Elizabeth just nodded again and stood from the couch. Jack moved Will and the cradle to the bedroom and the couple crawled into bed. Jack claimed his position, his body pressed up against Elizabeth's with his arm around her midsection. He dug his face into her neck and the scent of her hair lulled him to sleep. Elizabeth listened to his slow, methodic breathing until she, too, was asleep.

The next morning, Jack walked Elizabeth and Will to Abigail's. The Thornton's ate breakfast with Elizabeth's parents since they would be catching the morning stage back to Hamilton. Grace held baby Will through their entire meal, not wanting to say goodbye to her only grandchild.

"Won't you stay through New Years at least?" questioned Elizabeth. She could tell that they didn't want to go.

"We would love to, dear, but we need to get back. We promised Julie we would be back for New Years," Grace replied.

"It's only fair we spend the rest of the holiday with her," William spoke up. "But don't worry, we'll be back soon. I'm not missing out on any of this little guy's life." He rubbed his hand along the edge of Will's face, his mouth opening in response. Grace reluctantly handed Will back to Elizabeth.

Soon the stage arrived and the Thatcher's made their way outside to load up. Jack said his goodbye's to his family then headed to the jail to begin his day.

"Elizabeth? Please take care of yourself. I'm worried about you after the other night." Grace put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Mother, I'll be fine. I have plenty of support here. Now go. Tell Julie I said hello." Grace and William hugged Elizabeth one last time, then they were gone.

The next few days leading up to the new year, Elizabeth stayed with Abigail and Clara while Jack kept busy at the jail. She helped around the cafe, only doing the less strenuous jobs, as requested by Jack. Abigail did most of her chores around the cafe with Will in one arm, only letting Elizabeth hold him to nurse. But Elizabeth didn't mind. It gave her a break from the long, sleepless nights and she knew Abigail was enjoying every minute of spoiling her son. She couldn't help notice how amazingly connected Abigail was to little Will. They had a bond for sure. After the couple discussed the matter at hand, Jack and Elizabeth decided it was time to ask Aunt Abigail a very important question.

It was now New Year's Eve and Jack had agreed to meet Elizabeth at the cafe for lunch, as he did everyday. Except today was special. Will was now two weeks old and the Thornton's had something important to speak about with their dearest friend, Abigail. Jack walked into the parlor shortly after the lunch crowd had cleared out and found his wife at the stove. Elizabeth was dipping out stew for the three of them. He walked up behind her, slipped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her on the cheek. "Hello, beautiful. That smells delicious."

Elizabeth finished the last bowl and turned around in his arms. A smile spread across her face just at the sight of him. "You missed." Before he could answer, Elizabeth pressed her lips against his. She intensified the kiss, but only for a second, leaving him wanting more.

Jack's dimples broke out at his wife's audacity. He pulled back from her, leaving his arm resting around her back. "We'll finish that later, Mrs. Thornton." Jack winked and Elizabeth laughed and rolled her eyes. She grabbed two of the bowls and he picked up the third.

"Come on. Abigail is waiting for us in here." Elizabeth led the way into the cafe and they set the bowls on the table. Abigail was walking around with Will up on her shoulder, his heavy eyes fighting sleep. Jack and Elizabeth sat down at the table and waited for their friend to join them. Elizabeth slipped her hand under the table and grabbed Jack's hand. He locked his gaze with hers and they smiled at each other. Abigail continued walking around the cafe, humming to Will until he was fast asleep. If they weren't sure if they were about to do the right thing before now, this confirmed it. Abigail finally laid Will down and joined his parents at the table. They each reached for one of Abigail's hands and Jack prayed quietly over their late lunch.

"Lord, we thank you for this beautiful day that you have given us and this food that you have provided us with. We are so grateful to you for the many blessings that we have and that you continue to give us. We are thankful for our healthy little boy and the ways in which you continue to work in Elizabeth during this time in our life." Jack squeezed his wife's hand under the table as reassurance then continued, "But God, most importantly, I thank you for Abigail." Abigail froze in her seat, not expecting any recognition and completely clueless of what was to come. "Thank you for her kindness, her generosity, and her friendship. God, help us to always look to you in any situation. We love you and we praise you. Amen."

Abigail looked up from her lap and released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She looked over to Jack as he reached for his spoon. With tears in her eyes, she spoke up, "Thank you."

Jack smiled back at her and the three began eating their lunch. After a couple of spoonfuls of stew, Elizabeth looked over to Jack and waited for his eyes to lock with hers. He nodded, allowing her to begin the conversation. Jack cleared his throat, but Elizabeth was the first to speak.

"Abigail, we want to talk to you about something." Elizabeth and Jack both sat staring at Abigail. She soon realized, and looked up at them. Her face fell in response to theirs.

"Oh no, is something wrong? Is Will…"

"No, no, he's fine. There's nothing wrong. We have something to ask you actually." Elizabeth looked over to Jack, waiting for him to join in at anytime.

Jack took the hint and readjusted in his chair. "Abigail, you mean so much to us, to Will. I don't even know where we'd be right now if it weren't for you. You've taken us in from day one, and you have no idea how much that has affected us. Elizabeth and I probably wouldn't even be married right now if it wasn't for you pushing us together."

"But I…" Abigail started to say, speechless from what was already being said.

Elizabeth put her hand on Abigail's arm and broke her off, "But look at us now. We _are_ married, happily, and we have this precious little boy now. A little boy, who, sometimes, I think responds to you better than he does me, even at only two weeks old. You carry him around at all hours of the day, talking to him, tending to his needs."

"All while running this business. You love him unconditionally, Abigail, and we could never thank you enough for that," Jack added.

"But we want to. Abigail, we want you to be his godmother. If you will, that is." Elizabeth kept her hand on Abigail's arm, waiting for a response.

Abigail couldn't believe what she had just heard. Tears streamed down her face as she nodded. "Of course I will. You know that I would do anything for you guys."

Elizabeth stood up, tears threatening to fall as she hugged her best friend, and now the godmother of her son.

After lunch, Jack went back to the jail to finish up some paperwork. Elizabeth decided to go upstairs and lie down to take a short nap while Will was still asleep. Abigail finished cleaning up from lunch, and she and Clara began prepping for dinner. While the two ladies worked, Will laid in his cradle near them so that Abigail could keep an eye on him. Soon, a few customers came in. Abigail grabbed a pot of tea and headed into the cafe, leaving Clara in the kitchen with the baby. As soon as Abigail had disappeared, Will started stirring in his cradle. Clara started praying that he wouldn't wake up, but it didn't work. Before long, Will was crying and she didn't know what to do.

"Clara, can you get Will please? I'll be in there in just a minute," Abigail called to her from the main room.

Clara stood frozen, watching the child has he got more and more upset. She sat staring at him as the sadness, and then panic set in. Will was now screaming and Abigail came running in.

"Clara?" Abigail made her way over to Will and picked him up. Elizabeth came rushing down the stairs as Frank and Cody walked through the door.

Clara looked up at everyone, tears in her eyes, confusion written across her face. "I….I'm sorry, Abigail, I have to go," she replied as she ran out the kitchen door.

"Abigail, what's wrong with Clara?" asked Cody.

"I have no idea. But I'm about to go find out. Elizabeth?" Elizabeth rushed over to Abigail. She placed Will in his mother's arms and then turned to Frank. "Can you handle the cafe for a few?"

"I've got it. Go." Frank leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Cody, you do what Frank tells you. You hear me?"

"Yes ma'am."

Without another word, Abigail grabbed her coat from the back of the door and ran out after her daughter in law.

 **Up next: Chapter 12.**


	12. Chapter 12

Abigail stepped out on to Main Street and looked around. She stood still for a moment trying to figure out which way Clara went. She decided to take a left and make her way towards the pond, listening and looking for any clues of where she might be. Before making her way out of town she stopped and asked a few people if they had seen her. No one had. Abigail kept walking on anyway, the church coming into view. As she got closer to the church, she noticed the silhouette of someone sitting on the steps. Her tear stained face leaned against the railing as she gazed out across the pond. Abigail climbed the steps and sat down beside her, trying to gauge her emotions. Finally, Abigail put her arm around her and Clara looked back at her, her eyes filled with pain. Clara diverted her eyes back to the water. Abigail rubbed her back, trying to comfort her without pushing. She knew Clara would open up if she was patient. Clara had always told her everything. Or so she had thought.

"The way the moon reflects off of the pond….it's always been so calming to me." Clara sniffed, her body still positioned away from Abigail.

"You come here often?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah. It helps me think. You know, clear my head." Abigail just nodded even though she couldn't see it. She waited for her to take the initiative with the conversation. After several seconds of silence, she spoke again. "There's something I haven't told you."

"I thought I knew everything. After tonight, I see that I've thought wrong. Clara? Look at me." Clara finally turned around, her swollen eyes focused on her hands in her lap. "You're hurting, I can see it. But why have I never noticed it before?"

"I've done my best to hide it…until now. It's been a lot more difficult lately, since Jack and Elizabeth are home now…I just hope that you can forgive me."

Abigail was even more confused now. "Forgive you for what?" She grabbed both of Clara's hands in hers. Clara sat still, trying to decide where to start. After contemplating she decided to just put it out there.

"I was pregnant." Clara's gaze remained on her hands, now resting in Abigail's. She was ashamed at what she had done. She waited for Abigail to release her grip at the words.

But she didn't. Abigail was stunned, but she sat quietly and gathered her thoughts. She couldn't think the worst of Clara. "Was?"

Clara nodded her head and cleared her throat. "Before you met me. I didn't have the heart to tell you before." Tears began to fill her eyes again.

At first, Abigail felt relieved at her response. Then realization hit, and her heart sank into her stomach. Now she felt sick. _Could it be?_

"Peter…" Abigail whispered. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Clara nodded as she looked up at Abigail. "We found out not long before he left home. I was completely terrified. We had just gotten married and I felt that it was just way too soon. We were hardly even on our feet….But he was so excited, Abigail. You should have seen him." Clara smiled at the thought and Abigail smiled too.

But, her smile soon faded, as she knew that wasn't the end of the story. "So what happened?"

Clara wiped her face as more tears started to fall. "A few days later, Peter left. He didn't want to, but he felt that he had to. For his family, for us. He wanted to give us a better life. A month after that, I got the news that he had died in the accident. I couldn't sleep or eat, and eventually it caught up with me. I lost the baby a week after I lost Peter and I've blamed myself ever since."

"Oh Clara….I had no idea. Why didn't…"

"I tell you? That I had lost Peter's baby? That I had lost your only chance of having a grandchild? I couldn't do it, Abigail. I couldn't lose you, too."

"You aren't losing me, Clara. This isn't your fault…"

"But it is, Abigail. It is my fault. If I had only taken care of myself, like Peter told me to do when he left, you would have…"

"Clara…..I don't blame you for what happened." Abigail tucked a loose strand of hair away from Clara's face. "You lost your husband and you were alone. Trust me, I know what that feels like."

Clara looked back out over the pond. Abigail knew that there was more, that she was still unhappy. "It's just, I see you with Will, and it makes me wish that I could have given you that."

"And you will. One day, you'll have your second chance at a family."

"It's not the same. It won't be Peter's."

"No, but it'll be yours. And you will always be a daughter to me, Clara."

Clara leaned into Abigail as she wrapped her arms around her. Abigail sat with her, holding her and rubbing her arm. Clara continued wiping her eyes, her face red and swollen from crying and the chilly weather. "I guess we're more alike than we think….we both lost a husband and a child. But on the other hand, I gained a mother in return. And if you love my children even half as much as you love little Will…."

Abigail laughed then squeezed Clara close before releasing her. They both stood from the steps of the schoolhouse and linked arms before starting their walk back to the cafe. "I guess the past couple of weeks have been pretty hard for you since the Thornton's got back."

Clara watched the ground as they walked slowly. "Yeah. If you haven't noticed, I've been avoiding them. Keeping myself busy with customers. It's hard though when they're always at the cafe and you're _always_ holding Will," Clara said jokingly.

"I'm sorry, Clara. If I had known…"

"What? You would have stopped loving Will so much? Let's be realistic, Abigail. This is something I have to work through myself. And who knows, maybe Will is just what I need. Maybe interacting with a baby is what I need to help me get past this void I've been feeling."

"And maybe it's not about who _you_ need, but rather who needs you." Clara looked at Abigail confused, but the pair kept walking.

Meanwhile back at the cafe, Frank and Cody finished serving dinner while Elizabeth fed Will upstairs. Abigail and Clara made it back to the parlor and sat down for some tea. Minutes later, Jack came walking through the door carrying an armful of wood. "Hello, ladies." Jack shut the door with his foot and carried the wood to the corner of the room.

"Jack, what is all of that for?" asked Abigail.

"Supposed to get colder tonight. Looks like another storm coming through. Where's Elizabeth?" Jack brushed his hands off, stood from the pile of stacked wood and crossed the room.

Abigail stood up from the table. "I believe she's upstairs with Will. Do you want me to go get her?"

"No, I'll go. I want to get them home before it gets bad." Abigail nodded as Jack quickly climbed the stairway. Once at the top of the stairs, he heard Elizabeth humming to Will. He quietly walked to the room and stood in the doorway watching the two across the room in the rocking chair. When she stopped, Elizabeth looked up from Will.

"Jack, where have you been? I was beginning to get worried."

Jack went over to his wife and lifted his sleeping son from her arms. "I'm sorry, I should have told you. I was getting supplies and wood for the house."

"For what? We have plenty already." Elizabeth looked up at him as he reached down for her hand and helped her up.

"I got word of another storm coming tonight. I wanted to be prepared and make sure others in town were prepared too."

"What about-"

"Abigail's taken care of. I just brought her in some wood. She should have enough for a few days." Elizabeth smiled. He knew her so well. "Now, let's get you and this little boy home before the storm hits."

By the time they had made it back down stairs, Abigail had packed them a basket of food to take with them. "There's dinner from tonight in here and then plenty more to last for the next couple of days, just in case."

Elizabeth let go of Jack's hand as she took the basket from Abigail. She sat it back down before pulling her into a hug. "Thank you, Abigail. And since we won't see you, Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Thornton's. You two better get going before you end up spending the new year here, which you are more than welc-"

"Elizabeth," Jack cut her off. "Let's go. Now." His eagerness to celebrate alone with his wife was obvious. Abigail laughed and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Coming, Constable." Elizabeth picked up the basket and opened the door. Jack followed behind her, carrying Will out the door and into the cold.

Once they were home, Jack put Will in his cradle in their bedroom. Elizabeth took the basket to the kitchen and began unloading it for dinner. Jack snuck up behind her and pushed her hair to the side, revealing her neck. Only he knew her sensitive spots, where to put his lips, and he decided to take advantage. After a few kisses in, Elizabeth sighed. "Jack…" She turned around to face him and put her hands around his waist. "I'm hungry, okay?"

"So am I," Jack replied as he pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her hard, wanting to take it deeper, but she refused. Elizabeth put her hands against his chest and pulled away. Eyebrows raised, she stared him in the eyes until he gave in. "Okay, okay. Let's eat."

After dinner, Elizabeth retired to their bedroom while Jack went outside to check on the horses. While she waited for his return, Elizabeth sat up against their headboard, writing in her journal. She finished writing and put her journal away as Jack walked into their bedroom. He began removing his boots and clothing. "Horses are fed and stalled, windows are shut up, wood is stacked inside, cupboard is stocked, and wife and son are safe and sound. I'd be okay if we got trapped in here for a few days." Jack winked at Elizabeth as he crawled under the blankets next to her. He grabbed her hand, trailing kisses up her arm, his mouth stopping again at her neck. He straddled her hips and both of his hands slipped under her nightgown, his mouth never leaving her skin. She gave in at first, her body melting under his touch. She didn't want to push him away. She wanted him, all of him, right now. Her body ached for her husband, for his touch. Elizabeth leaned her head back but reached for his hands, pulling them out from under her gown. Her abruptness stopped him in his tracks.

"Jack…I can't…we can't…" Elizabeth looked down as the words came out. She couldn't look him in the eye.

Jack sighed forcefully and leaned back away from her. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I don't understand, Elizabeth. Why are you pushing me away? It's been well over a month now…"

"And that's my fault? Who was pushing who away right before I had Will?"

"Which is exactly why I didn't want to. I didn't want to risk you going into labor early. And look what happened anyway."

Elizabeth put her hands over her face, her emotions built up and the tears threatening to come. She started sniffling behind her hands and that was all it took for Jack. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He reached for her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face.

"I don't want to push you away, Jack. That's what's so hard about this. I want to give in to you, but I just can't. Not right now."

"And why can't you? Elizabeth, I know it's been awhile. But have I ever hurt you or made you uncomfortable?"

"Jack, it's not that at all. You know I trust you completely. You've always put me first and made sure I was comfortable. It's just that….well, Faith suggested that we stay abstinent for a little while longer."

His eyes grew wide at his wife. "Faith? You talk to Faith about this? Elizabeth, who all do you talk to about our personal life?"

"No one! Really, Jack? This was concerning my health, nothing more."

Jack moved off of her and back onto his side of the bed, staring at the wall across the room. "So how much longer? I thought you were healing great."

Elizabeth scooted back over to him, putting her arm around his midsection and laying her head on his chest. "I am. But she wants to be sure. We don't want to reverse what's already been done and have to start all over again."

Jack let out a breath and wrapped his arms around his wife. "I know. It's just hard. I miss you."

"I miss you too." Just then, Will started crying across the room. Elizabeth pushed away from her husband and got up. "Looks like Will needs me."

"I need you," Jack whispered to himself.

Elizabeth picked up Will and got back in bed to nurse him. Jack got up and started to walk out to the living room. "Jack, where are you going?" But he was already out of the room.

Elizabeth nursed Will back to sleep and placed him in his cradle. She put his blanket over him and left the bedroom to look for Jack. She found him sitting on the couch, tea cup in hand. He was deep in thought, his gaze not leaving the fire as she curled up next to him. "Why did you leave? I thought you liked watching me nurse Will."

"I figured it would be easier to resist you if I wasn't sitting right next to you while you had your gown unbuttoned." Jack chuckled at himself. He knew how ridiculous he was being.

"Hey, whenever Faith gives me the go ahead, you'll be the first to know." Elizabeth winked at her husband. She had to get some kind of humor out of the situation.

Jack shook his head at her and smiled. "I better be the _only_ one to know, Mrs. Thornton. You are something else, you know that?"

Elizabeth giggled, glad to lighten the mood. "I love you," she said as she stood from the couch and kissed his temple. "Can we go to bed now? Your son will be up in a few hours."

Without a word, Jack stood up and grabbed Elizabeth's hand, pulling her to their bedroom.

As the night went on, the storm rolled in to Hope Valley. Snow was piling up, inch by inch, and the wind picked up tremendously. At the the Thornton home, the fierce winds whistled through the house. A single shutter had come loose and was banging against the outside of the house. The fire had quickly burned out and the inside grew colder and colder. Will was lying in his cradle, his blanket now pushed below his feet. His cries grew louder and louder as his warmth gradually escaped his body. Jack awoke slowly to the sound of his son, assuming that Elizabeth was going to get him. Jack rolled over to his wife to wake her up. He put a hand on her shoulder to shake her and she was ice cold. "Elizabeth?" She didn't move, her eyes still closed. He shook her again and her body rolled towards him. She wasn't breathing. Jack sat up quickly and checked her pulse, but she no longer had one. Her fingers were now blue from the cold and lack of oxygen. "Elizabeth?!" Jack screamed. He lifted her into his lap as tears poured down his face. "No…." He couldn't breathe. He sat crying as he rocked his wife in his arms. Will had continued to cry across the room but he, too, grew silent. Jack looked up from Elizabeth when he realized Will was no longer screaming. "No, no, no. Will?!"

Jack shot up in bed, gasping for air. He looked around him and took a few deep breaths, soon realizing it was only a nightmare. However, one thing was accurate about his dream. It was utterly cold in their house. He started to roll over to check on his family, but realized he couldn't. He turned his head, looking behind him and saw his beautiful wife sleeping as close to him as possible. She had her body pressed up against his back, her head tucked into his shoulder and her cold toes pushed up under his legs. Jack smiled at the sight. As the night grew colder and the fire died down, Elizabeth had slowly, but instinctively, inched her way over to his side of their bed. They were now both close to the edge. Jack pulled their quilt up over her and tucked it around her. He got up and checked on Will. He was still fast asleep, but he had pushed his blanket off of him. Jack tucked his blanket back around him and grabbed one of his little hats and put that on him too. He then walked back into the living room and began putting more logs in the fireplace. After he was done, he walked over to the window and looked out. Snow had now built up until it was covering over half of the window. And yet the storm was still going. He had gotten his wish; they were snowed it. He just hoped and prayed that he had prepared enough for it. For not only his family, but for Abigail and her family too. He wouldn't dare let his nightmare come true. He couldn't. He would let himself starve or freeze to death before Elizabeth or Will would.

"Jack?" Elizabeth whispered as she stuck her head out of their bedroom. "What are you doing?"

Jack, lost in his own thoughts, didn't hear her. She walked up behind him and hugged him tight. "What are you doing up? It's the middle of the night."

"The fire had burned out and it was freezing in here. What are you doing up?" He turned around and faced her, pulling her to him.

"I got cold and then realized you weren't beside me anymore. Plus, I really need to feed Will. I can't believe he's still sleeping. I think I'm going to have to go wake him up." Elizabeth started to break away from him but he pulled her back.

"Wake him up? He's finally sleeping for several hours at a time, and you want to wake him up? Can't we just go back to sleep?"

"Jack, I don't think I can go back to sleep until he nurses. I've tried to put it off for the last hour but I can't wait anymore."

"Okay, okay. Go lay on the couch by the fire and warm up. I'll go see if I can wake him up." Jack kissed her on the forehead and she did like he asked. She took the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped up in it. A few minutes later, Jack walked in with Will and sat down on the couch. He was beginning to love this routine with them. The three of them, on the couch by the warm fire. He would never get tired of it. Jack handed his son over to Elizabeth and she quickly unbuttoned her gown and pushed him up to her. Unfortunately, Will had very little interest in eating. His eyelids were heavy with sleep and he kept trying to close them. Each time, Elizabeth maneuvered his head to her breast and he turned his head away from her. She started to get frustrated with him and Jack could see it. Will started to get upset too. "Elizabeth, honey. Relax. Here, sit up." Elizabeth leaned forward with Will in her arms and Jack slid in behind her. He rubbed her neck and shoulders and then pulled her back to lie on his chest. As soon as Elizabeth was calm, Jack helped her position Will again and he began nursing almost immediately.

"Jack…" Elizabeth began to say but he quieted her. He used one arm to support her arm that was holding Will and the other arm traced her shoulders and ran along her chest. Elizabeth fell asleep within minutes. Jack pulled a blanket around the three of them and was soon asleep too.

The next few days, the Thornton's stayed trapped in their home like the rest of the families in Hope Valley. Elizabeth spent her days worrying about Abigail while Jack spent his assuring her that she was fine. Finally, about five days after the storm had hit, the snow had cleared enough to leave their home. Jack was relieved since they were coming close to being without food and firewood. The three of them bundled up and headed to town. Jack dropped off Elizabeth and Will at the cafe and then left quickly to do his rounds. He went from home to home, seeing what damage the storm had done to each family and helping where he could. So far, three people had lost their lives. One from the cold and two from illnesses that couldn't be properly treated while they were stuck inside. Jack had now made it to one of the last houses to be checked. He walked up to the steps to the door and before knocking, he stopped and listened. He heard crying coming from inside. Jack realized it was a baby. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Finally, a young man came to the door. He was tall and thin with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wasn't too much older than Jack himself. Jack could tell he was tired, exhausted even. "I'm Constable Thornton. I just came to check on things after the storm."

Jack reached his hand out and the man shook it. His grip was weak. "Jared. Nice to meet you. We're okay here, Constable."

The baby continued to scream behind Jared and he began to close the door. Jack knew that kind of scream though. Will had screamed like that just the day after he was born. Jack was clueless then, but he knew now. He held his hand up against the door. "Wait."

Jared froze and looked back up at the stranger on his porch.

"Is your wife in there?" Jared didn't answer him. He looked down at the ground. "Look, I just want to make sure everyone is okay."

"I said we're fine, Constable." Jared started to shut the door again but Jack was relentless.

"He's hungry," Jack stated flatly.

Jared stopped again and looked at the mountie, his brow furrowed. "What did you say?"

"Your baby. He's hungry, isn't he?"

"She, actually." He looked back over his shoulder then returned his gaze to Jack.

"Jared, where is your wife?" Jared couldn't look at him. His eyes filled with sorrow before tears started to fall.

"She's gone. I tried, Constable. But I lost her." Jared wiped his face and looked back up at Jack.

Jack moved closer to him. "Let me help you. Come back to town with me. You and your daughter."

"But I can't, I-"

"Jared." Jack looked him straight in the eye. "For your daughter? She's hungry, and I know someone that can help her. And you look like you could use a decent meal too."

Back at the cafe, Elizabeth helped Abigail and Clara prepare food for the hungry townspeople. Frank and Cody had gone to help a family fix a leaking roof caused by the storm. Will was asleep in the parlor nearby. The women were busy rolling out biscuits when they heard a baby crying. At first, Elizabeth thought it was Will and walked over to him. But he was still sound asleep. She looked confused over at Abigail and Clara as Jack walked in carrying the screaming infant. A frail, but young man walked in behind him. Elizabeth hesitated but then walked over to her husband. She locked eyes with him and then looked down at the baby he was carrying. She looked to be only a couple of days old. Elizabeth looked back up at Jack, his eyes pleading. Nothing needed to be said. She nodded and took the baby from him and went upstairs. Jack then turned back around to Jared.

"Abigail, this is Jared. Would it be any trouble to get him something to eat?"

"None at all, Jack. Jared, you can sit down here at the table and I'll get you a bowl of soup and some biscuits." Abigail went to retrieve his meal and came back to set it in front of him. Jack sat down at the table across from him. He let him start eating before asking a few questions.

Upstairs in the spare bedroom, Elizabeth paced the floor with the infant, trying to get her to calm down some. She laid her on the bed and grabbed one of Will's diapers. She changed her and then carried her over to the rocking chair. The little girl screamed the entire time. Finally, Elizabeth placed her in her lap and started unbuttoning her blouse. She lifted her up to her chest but she was still too upset to latch on. Elizabeth began tracing circles around her face, hoping to get her attention. "Come on, sweet girl. Shhhh." Elizabeth began humming to her like she did for Will. The baby heard her voice and finally started calming down enough for Elizabeth to push her head back up towards her breast. She was far too hungry to turn it down, even if it was from a stranger. She immediately latched on to Elizabeth and began nursing for the first time. Elizabeth let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and tears filled her eyes. Her heart broke for the little baby girl she held in her arms. She heard footsteps behind her and quickly started wiping her face.

"You okay up here?" Jack walked across the room and kneeled down beside his wife. He wiped a few stray tears from her face.

"We're fine…now. That man downstairs….is that her father?"

Jack nodded in response. "It is. His name is Jared Mackaby." Jack looked down at the little girl his wife was holding and gently rubbed the top of her head. "And this little one is Hannah."

"Hannah. Well she's got a good set of lungs."

Jack chuckled. "Looks like she has a good appetite, too."

Elizabeth quickly shifted Hannah over to the other side, trying not to let her get upset again. "Jack, she can't be but a few days old, if even that. And it's obvious she hasn't eaten."

Jack looked down as sadness swept over his face. "Jared's wife, Rebecca, gave birth to her two days ago while we were all snowed in. Jared was forced to deliver Hannah and Rebecca had complications. She didn't make it, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth put her hand over her mouth and tears were pouring again. Jack rubbed her back until she calmed back down. She looked back down at Hannah. She now had a full tummy and was asleep in Elizabeth's arms. She buttoned her shirt back up and continued to rock her. "Jack, its a miracle she's even alive. If you hadn't brought her to me when you did…"

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry I just threw all of this on you, but you are one of the few women that I know of in this town that is nursing. She was screaming and I just couldn't walk away. Not when I knew I could help her, that you could help her. I guess my mountie instincts kicked in."

She grabbed his chin as he started to look down. "No, dear. That was your fatherly instincts kicking in. Not just any mountie would know the cries of a starving child and think to bring her home to his nursing wife." She kissed him gently, then continued, "I'm so proud of you."

Jack smiled back at her. He then stood and reached for little Hannah to take her back downstairs to her father. Before leaving the room, he turned back to his wife. "Elizabeth?"

"Hm?"

"Not everyone would nurse a child that isn't theirs, either." He turned and headed down the steps before she could respond.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, Hearties! I somehow made a little time in the midst of nursing school to write another (really long) chapter for you and I hope you like it! I decided that after 12 chapters, it was definitely time for a "little" heat ;) A huge shout out to Hannah B. (hdent85) for taking the time to read and review this chapter! I really appreciate it. Enjoy!**

The next day, Jack got orders to leave Hope Valley. Initially, his heart sank at the words printed in front of him, but then he realized he would only be a days journey away. Headquarters was sending him to a nearby town called Bear Creek, a town much smaller and less fortunate than Hope Valley. They were in desperate need of help after the snow storm.

"Do you really _have_ to go? The people here are just barely back on their feet. They need you here. _I_ need you here." Elizabeth was pleading with her large, blue eyes even though she knew he had no choice. It was worth a try anyway.

Almost getting lost in her attempt at keeping him there, he snapped back into reality as he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "Honey, you know I would stay if I could. But an order is an order. And it's not that far away. I'll probably only be gone a couple weeks."

Elizabeth had moved her hands up to his chest, where her gaze now fell. "This is your first time leaving us since Will has been born."

"I know. And I was very blessed to get to have that time with both of you. No assignments for two whole months. But now it's time for me to go."

"But what if Will needs you? You know, to put little socks on his feet and burp him after I've fed him. And who's going to tuck him in at night and get up to make sure he's still breathing at two o'clock in the morning? And…"

"Hey, hey. Breathe, Elizabeth." Elizabeth took a deep breath and slouched her shoulders, looking back down at her hands. "Two weeks, honey. That's all. Will has a perfectly capable mother to take care of all of that while I'm gone. I mean if he insists on his Pa putting his socks on his feet, just send me a telegram." A smirk went across Jack's face as he waited for his wife to respond. Elizabeth smiled and looked up at him as she shook her head.

She sighed before responding. "So when do you leave?"

"In the morning. I'll drop you and Will off at Abigail's first and then I'll go. Maybe you should just stay with her until I get back. That way I at least know someone will be helping you with Will while I can't."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "Okay. If it will ease your mind."

"It will. Plus, I don't want you staying all the way out here by yourself with him."

The next morning the Thornton's were up early. Elizabeth dressed Will and gathered their things for the next few days while Jack did the same for himself. With Sergeant in tow, the couple walked to town slowly. Making it to their destination only meant saying goodbye, something of which neither one wanted. However, within minutes they found themselves standing on Abigail's porch. Elizabeth started to go inside but then noticed Jack wasn't following her. Elizabeth stopped and turned around, looking at her husband who was still standing on the steps. "Aren't you coming in?"

He slowly shook his head as Elizabeth made her way back over to him. "I really need to go and going inside will make it that much harder for me to leave." Jack moved closer to his wife and pulled her into his arms, their son squirming in between them. He pulled away slightly then took Will from Elizabeth, cradling him in his arms. Jack looked down at Will, his blue eyes wide awake and staring straight back at him. He rubbed his hand over his dark curls before kissing his forehead. Will smiled back up at his Papa and a huge grin appeared on Jack's face. He couldn't seem to look away. He wanted this picture of his son engrained in his head while he was gone. _Two weeks, Jack_. "Be good for your Mama while I'm gone. I want to hear nothing but good things from her when I get back."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the two men in front of her. Watching them smiling back at each other filled her heart with joy. Hopefully enough joy to last her for the next couple weeks. Jack reluctantly handed Will back to her and pulled her close again. He gazed down at her lips before leaning in and pressing his to them. He felt how tense she was, probably anxious to see him go, and he pressed into her harder, making her surrender. She relaxed against him and gave in to his plead for her. Lips tangled, he pressed his tongue into her mouth, which she gladly accepted. But before they got carried away, he pulled back, their foreheads still touching, both of them trying to catch their breath in the coolness of the early morning. "I'm glad no one is up yet," Elizabeth whispered.

Jack chuckled before stealing one more small kiss from his wife. "How about convincing Faith to release you while I'm gone?" Jack asked nonchalantly as he winked at her.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and smiled. "We'll see, Constable."

Jack leaned down to kiss Will one last time. "Love you, buddy."

Jack turned to leave as Elizabeth grabbed his hand. "Jack."

He quickly turned back to her, her voice making him weak. She made him want to quit his job right then, and walk right back over there and scoop the both of them up and carry them back home. If he stayed there any longer, that's exactly what he was going to do.

"I love you." Elizabeth squeezed his hand then released it.

"I love _you_ , Mrs. Thornton. Take care of our son." Jack turned away from her and mounted his horse, the guilt slowly rising as he made his way out of Hope Valley.

Elizabeth walked into the parlor as Abigail was coming down the stairs, tying an apron around her waist. "Hey, you're here early. Want some breakfast?"

Elizabeth nodded and sat down in the rocking chair with Will. She was hoping that she could get him back to sleep. It had been an early morning for the both of them, and she was already starting to feel the effects of it. "Some coffee would be great, too."

"Of course. I'll get some started then I want to see my little man." Abigail moved quickly to make the coffee so that she could get her hands on Will. She picked him up from Elizabeth's lap then sat in the rocking chair across from her. "Oh, Elizabeth. I want to keep Will tonight so that you and Jack can have some time alone. I know you haven't had much of that since he was born and you know I'd be happy to keep him."

Elizabeth looked down before the tears could form. She was trying her best to keep it together. "Actually…Jack left this morning for Bear Creek. He's going to be gone for a couple weeks. That's why we were here so early. He just dropped us off." Abigail could see she was a little upset over the situation. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I didn't know. I'm assuming it was short notice?"

"Yeah he just got the telegram from Headquarters yesterday. I shouldn't be upset, but it's different this time, you know? We have a child now."

Abigail nodded her head sympathetically. "I know. But it could be worse. And think about how Jack must feel having to leave the two of you. But it's only two weeks and you are more than welcome to stay here with me."

"Actually, I have orders from my husband to stay with you. I hope we're not just barging in on you…"

"Absolutely not! You know you're always welcome here. I would have suggested it if Jack hadn't. Even I don't feel comfortable with you staying out there by yourself."

Elizabeth smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Abigail."

Abigail smiled back at her then looked down at Will. He was sound asleep.

The next morning, Jack had made it to Bear Creek and got settled in. He quickly made acquaintances with the people of the town and began to make himself useful. Roofs on several of the homes had caved in. One little boy had an injured leg. Food was in short supply. Several townspeople were sick and more were coming down with symptoms. This was going to be a long two weeks.

Back in Hope Valley, Elizabeth kept herself busy with helping around the cafe after Abigail had put Will back to sleep. After lunch had been served and the crowd cleared out, Elizabeth realized that she hadn't heard Will even move around in the cradle sitting in the parlor nearby. She walked over and peeked in to check on him. There he was, his belly rising and falling, and still very much asleep. He had been asleep for nearly six hours, not even waking up to nurse. Something wasn't right. Elizabeth reached down and pressed her hand to his forehead, his curls matted with sweat. He was burning up. She picked him up out of the cradle, trying not to startle him. "Abigail?"

Abigail appeared through the doorway from the dining room and placed a stack of dishes in the sink. Her face dropped when she looked over at Elizabeth, panic written across her face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"He's burning up, Abigail." Abigail quickly crossed the room and stuck her hand to his forehead, confirming what she had been told.

"He definitely has a fever. No wonder he's been asleep for so long. You start undressing him and I'll go get water ready for a bath."

Elizabeth laid him down on the couch and immediately started taking layers off. Will's little face began to scrunch up as he prepared to cry. The surrounding air was cool compared to his hyperthermic little body. Elizabeth's heart broke as tears streamed down his face and he continued to scream. At that moment, Abigail came running back in with a small tub of lukewarm water and set it down on the table.

"Do you have him undressed?" Elizabeth nodded and brought him over to the tub. "Now, Elizabeth, he's going to hate this. It's going to be really cold for him even though it's warm water. But we have to get his body temperature down, okay?"

Elizabeth nodded and lowered him into the water. Will screamed louder as he realized how cold the water was. Abigail handed Elizabeth a small rag and she soaked it in the water. With one hand she held Will's head above the water and the other she held the rag, squeezing water around his face and over the top of his head. Tears kept pouring down his face. Elizabeth couldn't stand to see him in such pain. "I know, baby. Mama and Aunt Abby are going to make it all better."

Abigail held out a towel and Elizabeth lifted him up and placed him in her arms. She carried him upstairs and Elizabeth followed carrying clean clothes and a diaper. Abigail laid him on the bed and started drying him off. Will was still upset, his cries carrying downstairs. Elizabeth put a diaper on him then started dressing him again until Abigail stopped her.

"I wouldn't put any clothing on him. Let's just keep him in a diaper for now to keep him cool." Elizabeth nodded and picked him up, pacing back and forth trying to calm him. Clara was soon in the doorway, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Is everything okay up here? I've never heard him scream like that."

"I think he's coming down with something. He was burning up with fever when Elizabeth checked on him. Do you mind getting started on dinner while I help them get settled? I'll be down shortly."

"Of course. Take your time. I can manage." Clara left the room and went back down stairs to start cooking.

Abigail turned back to Elizabeth who was still trying to comfort Will. "Why don't you sit down and try feeding him? Even if he won't eat, just the fact of nursing him might comfort him."

Elizabeth, growing increasingly restless, sat down in the rocking chair. She unbuttoned her blouse and quickly pushed him to her breast to nurse. He latched on for a few seconds but then pushed away. He got upset so Elizabeth pushed him back to her but he wanted nothing to do with eating. He refused her again but instead nuzzled up to her chest and quickly calmed down. She couldn't understand why he didn't want to eat as he had not eaten since early that morning. He soon fell asleep, his breathing fast and labored. He whimpered and grunted as she finished unbuttoning her shirt and pushed him up so that his entire body was against her chest. If this is what Will wanted, there would be no objections. Elizabeth was willing to do anything to make him more comfortable. Abigail squatted down next to the pair and put her hand against Will to feel his body temperature.

"He's definitely not as warm as he was earlier but he's still got a fever. I'm going to go get Faith to come look at him. Will you be okay?"

"We'll be fine. Thank you, Abigail."

"Of course. I'll be right back," Abigail said as she quickly left the room. A few minutes later, Abigail came walking back through the bedroom door with Faith right behind her. "So I heard the littlest Thornton is sick."

Elizabeth looked up at Faith. Exhaustion covered her face. "Faith. I'm so glad you're here."

Faith sat her bag down and walked over to Elizabeth. Faith extended her arms toward Will. "May I?"

Elizabeth nodded as she handed him over and covered herself up. Will immediately started crying again but she carried him over to the bed and laid him down. She pulled some items from her bag and began examining him. She checked his temperature, heart rate and respirations, noting them all to be high. Last, she checked his diaper which appeared to be dry.

"Has he nursed at all today?" Faith asked as she fastened his diaper back.

"Not since early this morning. He had been asleep all through lunch and that's when I knew something was wrong. He never sleeps through a feeding." Will's cries had now quieted to a whimper. His eyes moving around the room, trying to locate the familiar voice.

"His fever is up to 102, which is probably why he isn't eating. They usually don't have an appetite when they have a fever. If we can get his fever down, then I'm hoping he will eat. The last thing I want is for him to get dehydrated."

Elizabeth's brow furrowed in response. "So what do we do? We gave him a cool bath but it only seemed to help the fever a little bit."

"I have some medication I'm going to give him that will help bring his fever down. I want you to keep cool rags on him too. His little body is working really hard. I'm thinking he has some kind of virus, so the best thing we can do is monitor his temperature and make sure he's nursing."

"Okay. I think I can do that." Elizabeth sighed, already exhausted from the day. And the day was barely half over. Will was now screaming again, no longer content with the coolness of the bed sheets. "Faith, the only way I can get him to calm down is to actually put him on my bare chest. Is that going to effect anything?"

"No, it won't. Your body temperature is naturally lower than his, so it may actually help him. Plus, I'm sure it's soothing to him to be so close to you, to hear your heartbeat. I say just keep him undressed and lay him across your chest with some cool rags. Hopefully as soon as his temperature regulates, he'll be ready to nurse."

Elizabeth nodded as Faith searched through her bag for the medication. She measured it with a dropper and then administered it to Will. "Give it about an hour to start taking effect. I'll be back to check on him later tonight. Come get me if he makes a turn for the worse before then."

"I will. Thank you, Faith." Faith gathered her things and left the room. Elizabeth went to pick up Will when Abigail stopped her.

"Why don't you change into a night gown? It might be easier with him wanting to lay on your chest. Then I'll let you have him and go get some cool rags for you."

"Okay." Once Elizabeth and Will were situated upstairs, Abigail joined Clara in the kitchen for the remainder of the afternoon. Elizabeth and Will napped until Abigail brought up some chicken pot pie and tea for Elizabeth. Faith came back to check on Will again after dinner. She walked in to find Elizabeth propped up against the headboard and Will actively nursing.

"I'm guessing his temperature is down? Looks like he got his appetite back."

"Yeah, he just started eating. It's a huge relief."

Faith moved over to the bed to feel of Will. "He doesn't feel warm anymore. But it's not over yet. As long as he has that virus, his fever can come back. I want to keep him on a scheduled dose of that medication so his temperature will stay down and his body can fight off the virus. An infant like him needs all the help he can get."

"How long do you think it will last?" Elizabeth shifted her son over to the other breast and he continued to nurse.

"There's really no telling. Could be a few days. Could be a few weeks. We will just have to wait it out."

Elizabeth looked down at her son. It killed her to see him like this, so puny and exhausted. And with Jack being gone….she didn't know whether she should just keep it to herself or send Jack a telegram. If she kept it to herself and something happened to Will, she would never forgive herself. But if she told Jack, he might get worried and leave his assignment. Faith reached over and grabbed Elizabeth's hand, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, you're doing great. I know it isn't easy having a sick baby, but you're doing everything you should be doing. He just needs you to be here for him right now."

Elizabeth wiped a stray tear from her face and nodded. Abigail came back into the room with another cup of tea in hand for Faith. She handed it over and then sat next to Elizabeth, running her fingers through Will's soft curls. Elizabeth pulled her sleeping son away from her chest and handed him over to Abigail. She quickly buttoned her gown up. "It's just that Jack isn't here. He got called away on an assignment and left this morning. I don't know whether I should tell him or not."

Elizabeth looked to Abigail, waiting to hear her advice. Abigail looked up and realized she was talking to her. "I think you should wait. There's no need to worry him right now when we have it under control. If things change for the worse, then we'll send him a telegram."

So that's what they did. They monitored Will day by day, making sure that he was at least staying the same and not getting worse. Faith gave him medication every eight hours to keep his fever down and Elizabeth made sure to keep cool rags on him and keep him hydrated. He spent most of his day lying across his mother's chest sleeping, so Elizabeth spent most of her time in bed sleeping too.

Four days had passed and Will still had shown very little improvement. The two of them had spent the past several days glued to each other, mainly sweating off fever and fighting infection. Elizabeth decided give herself and Will a bath, hoping to make both of them feel better. Abigail helped prepare water for both of them and then left them alone. Elizabeth climbed in the bath with Will and did as she had been doing since he had gotten sick, she laid him on her chest. She took a bath cloth and began dripping water over his head and down his back. She washed him from head to toe then bathed what she could of herself. She laid back against the tub for a few minutes just watching him rest, realizing how comfortable he had gotten to sleeping in this position.

"I sure wish your Papa was here, little one. Mama is exhausted," Elizabeth whispered to Will as she traced her hand along his face. He reacted to her touch but didn't wake up.

"Papa's here," Jack stated as he walked into the room. He crouched down beside the tub and reached for his wife's hand.

Elizabeth's eyes lit up and her jaw dropped. "Jack….what….what are you doing here? I thought…"

"I finished my job early so they let me leave." He tenderly kissed her hand as tears rolled down Elizabeth's face.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you. Will has been sick since the day you left."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here. Abigail told me he hasn't wanted to leave you at all."

"He's been pitiful, Jack. And I've felt so helpless. I've barely gotten any sleep trying to keep an eye on him at all times."

"You look exhausted. Let me take him." Jack reached over and picked Will up and wrapped him in a towel. At first, he started to move around and whimper for Elizabeth. Then Jack started talking to him and he quickly opened his eyes and focused on Jack. "Hey, little guy. Mama told me you've been really sick. Papa's here to help now. Let's go get some clothes on and let Mama rest."

Jack proceeded to take Will out of the room while Elizabeth finished up in the bath. She got out, dried off, and put another night gown on. She crawled back in the bed and was asleep within minutes. Several hours later she woke up and made her way downstairs. She found Abigail cooking and Clara rocking Will in the chair near the fire place. Elizabeth's eyes continued to search the room for Jack but she didn't see him. Maybe he had gone to their house for something.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you're up. Did you sleep well?" Abigail asked as she made a cup of tea for her.

Elizabeth, still confused, ignored her question. "Where's Jack?"

Now Abigail was confused. "Jack? Honey, are you feeling okay?"

Elizabeth sat down at the table to drink her tea while Abigail felt of her head. "But he was just here a few hours ago. He came in while I was taking a bath and took Will from me."

"Elizabeth, I came in there and got Will because you were falling asleep in the tub. I told you to get out and go back to bed and I would take care of Will for awhile."

"But Jack was in there talking to me. And to Will."

"Elizabeth, you haven't slept in four days. I think your mind was playing tricks on you. Are you sure you're not getting Will's virus?"

"No. no. I feel fine. Much better now that I've had some sleep."

"Good. Let me get you something to eat."

The next day, Faith came back and examined Will again. His vitals were back to normal and he had a much better appetite than before. Faith was sure that he was over the worst of the virus and Elizabeth couldn't have been more relieved. But she had one last request.

"Faith, I have one last question before you go."

"Okay, sure. What is it?"

Elizabeth sat quietly for a moment trying to figure out how to ask what she wanted to know. She didn't want to make things awkward but she really needed to know, not only for her sake but for Jack's too.

"So before, you told me that Jack and I should stay abstinent for awhile because of the damage done when I gave birth to Will. Is that still the case or am I released from that request?"

Faith giggled at her choice of words and awkwardness. She knew Elizabeth was uncomfortable asking her about this particular topic. "Well I haven't examined you in a couple of weeks. Do you want me to go ahead and do that now?"

Elizabeth nodded and Faith did a focused exam on her, releasing her from her 'request of abstinence.' "Now, Elizabeth, I want you and Jack to take it easy at first. That tissue is still weak and I'd hate for you to have to start all over."

Elizabeth, red in the face, quickly replied. "Okay, Faith. Thank you."

A week later, Jack was on his way back to Hope Valley and was more than ready to see his family. Night had fallen so he pushed Sergeant to his limit as the familiar little town came into view. Without even stopping at the jail, he headed straight for Abigail's and hopped off his horse. Within seconds, he was inside the door looking for Elizabeth and Will.

"Hey, Jack! They just left for home. I'm sure you can catch up with them."

"Thanks, Abigail!" Jack said as he ran back out the door. Abigail smiled at his eagerness to see them.

Elizabeth was walking slowly towards their home when Jack approached quietly behind her. From the back he could tell that she had Will in one arm and her belongings in the other.

"You are the most stubborn woman I know."

Elizabeth's face lit up at the sound of his voice. She would know that voice anywhere. She quickly turned around and there he was, uniform and all. So handsome.

"You can't even wait for your husband to pick you up and walk you home? Don't you think I was eager to see you?" Jack questioned with a smirk on his face. The one that got her weak in the knees every time.

A grin spread across her face but she didn't move. "Don't you think I was eager to get home?" Now the smirk was evident on her face.

"And why would you be so eager to get home? Hm?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows.

"Take me home and you'll find out, Constable."

Jack didn't need anymore convincing than that. "Yes ma'am, Mrs. Thornton."

As soon as they were home, Elizabeth put Will in his cradle and quickly turned back to her husband. Her lips couldn't make it to his fast enough. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to him, his notion only making Elizabeth deepen the kiss. After a few more seconds, Jack gently pulled away to look at his wife. Her eyes remained closed, the biggest smile on her face, and Jack smiled back. He knew she was happy, which always made him happy. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I would have ridden back a whole lot faster if I knew I was going to be greeted like that." Elizabeth laughed and lowered her head against his chest. She took a deep breath and released it, finally relieved to be back in his arms. "You missed a lot while you were gone."

Jack pulled away slightly, just enough to lift her chin so that he could see her face. He couldn't tell before, but now it was obvious how weary her eyes were. Jack led her over to the couch and sat down, pulling her down next to him. "What happened?"

"What didn't happen? Will got sick the day you left and…"

Jack shifted in his seat and cut her off, ready to jump up to see his son. "Sick?!"

Elizabeth quickly pulled him back onto the couch. "Jack, he's fine. He's okay now."

Jack stared at her for a moment, admiration filling his eyes. He relaxed back into the couch. But it didn't last long. He realized that she took care of their sick son all by herself. Now he just felt guilty. "I should have been here. Why didn't you send me a telegram? I would have come back."

"Which is exactly why I didn't. Abigail and Faith took care of us. We were fine, Jack. And I would have sent a telegram if he got worse. But I didn't want to worry you."

Jack grabbed both of her hands and began playing with the band on her left ring finger. He still felt guilty, but he was glad she had support here while he was away. "But he's okay now…"

"Absolutely. And honestly, I don't know how much you could have helped anyway, or rather how much he would have let you help. He stayed attached to me the whole time he was sick. He barely let Abigail or Clara so much as touch him."

"Not unusual for him to want you while he's not feeling good. But they're also not his Pa, though."

"You're right. Sometimes, I wish they had been. So much that I was convinced you were there at one point." Elizabeth chuckled to herself.

"Really?"

Elizabeth nodded in response. "I started having hallucinations from the lack of sleep. I really thought you had come back early. Unfortunately, it was just Abigail."

Jack chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "You've never been disappointed to see Abigail."

"Yeah, but I can't do this to Abigail."

"Do what…" Elizabeth leaned in and covered his mouth with hers. She ran her hands along his chest, straddling his lap and pushing him into the back of the couch.

"How do you know I'm not Abigail right now?" he joked.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes before leaning back towards him. "Just shut up and kiss me." He gave in to her demand and wrapped his arms around her back. He slowly moved them up into her hair, massaging her scalp while pushing her into him. She began unbuttoning his shirt until his hands grabbed her own and pulled them away. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"Don't start something you can't finish, Mrs. Thornton," he stated, giving her her own 'scary teacher face.'

"Oh, I fully intend to finish this," she replied as she started back at his shirt. Now he was helping her, Jack starting at the bottom, Elizabeth continuing at the top until they met in the middle. They quickly stripped his shirt off and he began working at her blouse. Leaving a trail of kisses on her neck, he found his way back to her lips. Jack removed her blouse and tossed it beside them on the couch. He released her from her corset and dropped it beside them as well. He stood from the couch with her in his arms and gently laid her down on their large fur rug in front of the fireplace. Jack hovered over her, his lips never leaving hers. He quickly removed her skirt and the remainder of her undergarments and pushed them to the side. He couldn't keep his hands off of her soft skin as she fumbled with the button on his pants. Finally, she released it and pushed them down from his hips and he finished removing them. Jack kissed her all over first, his warm breath and the nearby fire making her melt beneath him. His lips made their way along her collarbone, up her neck, and to her ear.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered, his breath already heavy with desire. "I don't want to hurt you." The worry was evident on his face along with the passion in his eyes. He truly cared about her and he always put her needs above his own. He needed confirmation from her before he would have peace about this decision.

She reached up and placed her hands along his face before speaking. "Just be gentle."

If he didn't feel pressure before, the pressure was definitely on now. He just hoped that her body would tell him what to do and what not to do. Without a second thought, Jack would end this if he even thought she wasn't ready. But the look in her eyes and the persuasion from her lips told him she was and he was instantly reminded of how much he needed her after so many months of being apart. The roughness from passion that was just there seconds ago now turned to tenderness as he gently pressed his lips to hers. Jack was now suddenly fully aware of her needs. He slowly and smoothly lowered himself into her, her body instantly gratified. He moved steadily, each time growing deeper, closer to his sweet Elizabeth. Both their bodies aching at the desire and need for the other.

Elizabeth's breaths quickened as she moaned out in response to her husband's actions. Jack stopped and pulled back slightly, trying to gauge if her reaction was out of pain or pleasure. Before he had made up his mind, Elizabeth wrapped her arms up around his shoulders and pressed him to her, telling him to continue. Jack was hesitant at first, but then gave into her, like he usually did. She was the only one that had that effect on him. He could never refuse his wife. Releasing himself to her was easy and that's exactly what he intended to do. Jack relaxed and pressed himself back closer to Elizabeth and proceeded with his objective in mind. Soft moans escaped from a vulnerable Jack as he moved over her. His whole body tense, Elizabeth rubbed her hands up and down his back in attempt to relax him and allow him complete release. Jack soon rolled away satisfied, pulling a blanket from the couch and covering both of them. Elizabeth motioned for him to lay his head on her chest and he did. He took a few minutes to regain his breath before speaking. "I think that was better than our wedding night."

Elizabeth giggled as she ran her fingers through his hair, calming him. His hand laid stretched across her bare stomach. "I guess it's true what they say."

"What's that?"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Well I definitely like being fond of you." Jack smirked and even though she couldn't see it, she could feel it.

She laughed again. "Me too."

Before they both ended up spending the night on the floor, Jack got up and lifted Elizabeth into his arms and carried her to their bed. He crawled in beside her and she immediately wrapped her arms around him, her head lying on his chest. She already knew this was going to be the best sleep she had gotten in two weeks.


	14. Chapter 14

**Short chapter, Hearties. I finally got a break from school to continue writing this story. More coming soon - Enjoy!**

Early the next morning Jack got up with Will, leaving Elizabeth to sleep in. Jack carried his son out to their living room and sat in the rocking chair near the fireplace. He figured that he would take some time to spend with his son after being gone. Will laid in his lap, his body squirming but his gaze locked on the familiar face above him. He quickly smiled up at Jack and Jack reciprocated the action. He couldn't believe how fast his little boy was changing and growing in such a short amount of time. He looked more and more like Elizabeth with each passing day. Jack slowly reached up and ran his fingers through the ever growing dark curls that resembled his wife's.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you while you were sick, buddy. I hate that my job keeps me away from you and your Ma." Will acted in response to Jack's voice and quickly let out a squeal. The tone of his father's voice meant nothing to the infant. Jack chuckled at his enthusiasm and continued to talk.

"I see that you are most definitely feeling better now. Let's try not to wake up Mama," he whispered.

"Too late," said Elizabeth as she walked into the room and sat down on the couch. Jack quickly turned, surprised to see his wife already awake.

"I'm sorry, did we wake you? I was hoping you would sleep for a little while longer."

"Yeah, well sleeping without you has never been my strong suit. Breakfast?"

Jack quickly stood with Will and motioned for his wife to come over to them. "How about you nurse Will and I'll make breakfast?"

"Deal."

As Jack walked to the kitchen, a knock resounded on their front door. Clueless to who would be at their house at this hour of the morning, Jack walked to the door and opened it. A familiar face stood smiling at the entrance.

"Abigail? What are you doing here so early?" Jack asked as he moved out of her way to come inside.

Abigail lifted up the basket she was carrying as she made her way in. "I brought breakfast for my favorite couple in town."

"Abigail, you didn't have to do that," Elizabeth stated from the living room.

"Yes I did. Because after you finish feeding Will, I'm on baby duty until the next feeding."

"Abigail-" Jack started to say.

"Jack, I've already arranged this. Clara has the cafe for the day. Frank took Cody fishing. So, I'm watching my godson while the two of you go out and spend some time together."

"Honey, you might as well just drop it," Elizabeth said to Jack as she handed over Will to Abigail. She then redirected her conversation to her friend. "He should be good for a few hours. You sure you're okay with staying here?"

"We'll be fine. Now go."

Without hesitation, Jack grabbed the basket of food and the couple left their home.

* * *

Soon Jack and Elizabeth had come to the creek near town. They each found a place to sit and grabbed a muffin out of the basket. Elizabeth took a bite of her own when Jack began to speak.

"So…" Jack started as he tossed the muffin back and forth between his hands.

"So what?" Elizabeth asked, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"So how are you feeling?" Jack asked hesitantly. He was afraid of what her answer would be. He quickly took a bite of his muffin.

It soon dawned on Elizabeth what he was referring to. "You mean after last night?"

Jack nodded his head and waited for her response.

"Jack, I feel fine." Elizabeth swallowed the last of her breakfast and brushed the crumbs from her hands.

"And by fine you mean…"

"Jack, you know what I mean," Elizabeth said flatly, not amused with his game.

"No, I'm not sure that I do. Please explain." Jack grinned and waited for his wife's explanation.

"I mean that…..well…last night was….amazing," Elizabeth blushed, trying not to look at her husband. "It's been awhile to say the least."

"Amazing, huh?" Jack asked as he raised his eyebrows.

Elizabeth smirked and rolled her eyes. "Jack…"

Jack chuckled and grabbed his wife's hand, resting them both on his thigh. "I'll take it."

Jack winked at her then stood, pulling her to her feet. The two slowly began to walk down the edge of the creek, hand in hand. Elizabeth moved closer to Jack and rested her head against his shoulder as they walked. Jack stopped in his tracks, startling Elizabeth. He pulled his wife back to him and slid his arms around her.

"Elizabeth."

"Hmm?" Elizabeth looked up at Jack, her forehead scrunched in confusion.

"How are you _really_ feeling?"

Elizabeth looked down away from him as if searching for the answer to his question. She knew what he meant. She knew he wasn't talking about her physical well being anymore. It had been weeks since they had talked about how she was doing emotionally. Although there had been moments of darkness while he had been gone, she seemed to be making improvement. She was just taking it day by day and hoping for the best.

"I'm okay," she finally answered.

But Jack wasn't convinced. "Elizabeth-"

"No, really, I am. I'm doing much better. Honestly, I think that having to take care of Will while he was sick really pulled me out of this daze I've been in. With him being so clingy during that time, I think it made me realize that he truly does need me and that I can provide for him. I'm almost thankful that you were gone while he was sick."

"Thankful?" Jack asked, somewhat offended.

" _Only_ because it forced me to take care of him. Just me. I needed that, Jack. Abigail 'helped' me, but she didn't try to be Will's mother. She made me do it. And now I see why."

"She made you see your worth without you even realizing it."

"Exactly. For once, since Will has been born, I feel as though I am truly capable of taking care of our son. I just had to prove it to myself."

Jack pulled Elizabeth into his arms, kissing her forehead. "I always knew you were capable," he whispered in her ear. Elizabeth smiled as she pulled away from him and wiped the tears from her face.

"I love you," Elizabeth said as she kissed his cheek. Jack smiled and the two started to walk back towards town. The entire walk back, Elizabeth remained quiet as her mind raced. She needed to talk to Jack but was now the right time? Would he be mad at her? She decided that she had to know his opinion and get his approval if she was to plan for the future. "Jack, I still need to talk to you about something."

Jack quickly stopped and turned to Elizabeth, patiently waiting for her to continue. His watchful eye made her start to second guess herself. Was this really that important? No, this could wait. He had much more important things running through his mind to bother him with such as that. "Never mind. It's stupid anyway." Elizabeth turned and began walking again in the direction of home. Jack quickly caught her arm and spun her around to face him. Elizabeth stood there, eyes wide.

"Elizabeth, it's not stupid. If it's important to you, it's most definitely important to me. Please tell me."

Elizabeth let out the breath that she was holding and decided she should just tell him. Her gaze remained on the ground between them. "Jack…I…I want to teach again."

Jack remained quiet. After a few seconds, Elizabeth finally looked up at Jack. His mind was racing now too but his hands remained locked with hers. "When?"

"Hopefully by the fall. The teacher is leaving at the end of the term in a few weeks. The position is mine if I want it."

"And you want it?" he said flatly.

"Of course I do. You know how much I love to tea-"

Jack quickly cut her off. "But what about us, Elizabeth? What about our family? Is Will it for you? For us?"

"Well, of course not, but-"

"Then how do you expect us to raise a family if you're off teaching?"

"I'd hardly call the church down the road 'off teaching,' Jack," Elizabeth joked.

"So what happens to Will while you teach? Have you thought about that?" Jack was growing antsier by the minute. What did this mean for them? He didn't know what to think.

"Of course I have. Abigail-"

"Oh, so Abigail will be raising our child…I should have known!" Jack was practically yelling at this point.

Elizabeth's voice was at a shout now too. "So it's completely fine for you to go after your dream, but how dare I even think about going after mine?!"

"That's not what I meant…" Jack stated as he felt the guilt creep in.

"Have you thought about how we're going to have a family when you're gone all of the time? Huh, Jack? You know what, I'm done talking about this. I'm going home to take care of our son." Elizabeth stormed toward home without letting Jack get another word in.

Frustrated, Jack rubbed his hands through his hair and then headed to town in the opposite direction.

* * *

Abigail and Will were curled up on the couch together when Elizabeth returned home. As she closed the door, Abigail awoke and sat up with Will asleep in her arms. She heard the cries from the adjoining room and followed them until she saw Elizabeth hunched over the kitchen table, her face in her hands. Abigail's shoulders fell in defeat. What she had hoped was a much needed time for the couple, only ended up in a fight. She felt responsible in a way. The three month old in her arms began to squirm as his hunger grew and before long he would be crying too. Abigail slowly made her way over to her friend and placed her hand on her trembling back. Elizabeth slowly turned around, her eyes swollen and her face drenched. Abigail's heart sank at the sight.

"Come with me. Let's go sit and talk," Abigail stated quietly. Elizabeth picked herself up out of the chair and followed Abigail to the family room. She sat in the rocking chair and Abigail placed Will in her arms. "Maybe this little guy will cheer you up."

Elizabeth gladly accepted her son and leaned down to kiss his forehead. She wiped her tears and smiled at him as he smiled back up at her, happy to see the face of his mother. He soon found his hand with his mouth and began sucking away, indicating to Elizabeth that he was hungry.

Abigail picked the blanket from the couch and wrapped it around the pair as Elizabeth settled in to nurse Will. "So, what happened with you two?"

* * *

Meanwhile in town, Jack eventually wandered into the saloon. It was now mid afternoon and soon the place would be filling up, but for now, Jack would take advantage of the peace. He made his way up to the bar, sat down on the nearest stool and ordered himself a drink. He just needed some time apart from Elizabeth to cool down. His anger clearly got the best of him. He never meant what he said. _This is just a big misunderstanding_ , he thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Jack jumped, startled by the person suddenly sitting next to him.

"Lee? Where have you been? When did you get here?" Jack rose from his seat and pulled Lee in for a hug.

"Just a few minutes ago actually. I've been in Buxton on a business trip. Thought I'd stop in for a drink before heading home to Rosie. I didn't expect to find you in here." The two men settled back into their seats as the bartender brought a drink for Lee.

"Yeah, well, let's just say I needed a drink before going home to my wife too."

"Aw, come on. Is it that bad? What's going on?"

Jack took another drink and sighed before answering. "We got in a huge fight earlier this afternoon."

"You and Elizabeth always make up," Lee stated as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, well I don't know about that this time. I screwed up. I said things I shouldn't have said."

"We all do, bud. Just go and talk to her. Nothing is going to get solved while you're in here," Lee said while motioning around the room with his drink in hand.

"Lee, I don't even know where to begin this time. This is a serious topic that affects both of us."

"Which is even more of a reason why you should be home right now. Just tell her how you feel. You have to start somewhere, man."

Jack took a deep breath and let it out before taking one last sip of his drink. He knew Lee was right. They both had had time to calm down and sort their feelings. Now it was time to confront her. Jack sat his drink and a bill down on the counter as he stood to leave.

"You're right, man. Just do me a favor will you?"

"What's that?"

"Don't tell Rosie about this."

* * *

"So he didn't take it very well…" Abigail asked carefully.

"Not at all! He was yelling at me and he kept cutting me off. I could barely get two words in!"

"Did he say why he was so angry?"

"He just kept talking about having a family and asking me how we are supposed to do that if I go back to teaching."

"Ah. Seems like he had a different idea about what you were going to do once you started having kids."

"I just don't see how it's fair that he can live out his dream of being a mountie but I can't live out my dream of teaching. He expects me to just stay home with Will and any other children we have. I just can't do that, Abigail. You know that's not who I am."

"I know, I know. But I think the two of you should talk this out. This is a huge decision that affects all of you. I think you should just be thankful that this issue came up now while you only have one child involved."

Before anything else could be said, the door opened and Jack walked in. He stood at the door, looking at the two ladies sitting in his home. Abigail stood from the couch and walked over to Elizabeth. "Just remember, Elizabeth. My offer still stands." She quickly kissed Will goodnight and then moved across the room to leave.''

"Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, Abigail. Thanks again for breakfast." Jack said as he handed the basket back to her. Abigail accepted it, nodded and shut the door.

Jack stood frozen near the door, unsure of what to do or what to say. Elizabeth remained in the rocker with her attention focused on Will, who had been snoozing for almost an hour now. Jack finally decided to make his way over to Elizabeth and reach down for his son.

"May I have him?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth nodded her head, her eyes never looking up at Jack. As soon as Will was safe in Jack's arms, Elizabeth stood from the rocking chair. Without saying a word, she walked to their bedroom and shut the door. And she cried.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack spent the rest of the afternoon rocking with Will on the front porch. Elizabeth had now been in their room for close to three hours and Jack had not heard a sound. The little boy in his arms had been fussy for the last half hour and Jack knew what that meant - only Elizabeth would be able to satisfy him.

Jack reluctantly got up from the rocker and began to make his way back inside with Will. Once he made it to their bedroom, he leaned his ear against the closed door, waiting for any indication that Elizabeth was up. He heard nothing. Will started to cry again and Jack quickly bounced him in his arms trying to get him to calm down, but it was no use. Will grew angrier and angrier by the minute and Jack knew he was way overdue for a feeding. Jack sighed heavily and made his way through the door to their bedroom.

The room was dark and at first, Jack had a hard time focusing his gaze to find his wife. After a few minutes, his eyes readjusted and he noticed that she was lying under the quilt on her side of the bed, her back facing the door. Jack slowly crept around to the edge of the bed and knelt down beside her with Will still cradled in his arms.

"Elizabeth," Jack whispered as he gently shook her shoulder and waited for a response. Will whimpered as if also trying to wake his mother. He repeated her name again, this time a little louder.

Elizabeth stirred around and soon opened her eyes, her gaze locked with Jack's. Although the only light that was available in the room was that which came from the living room through the opened door, Jack could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were red and swollen and one of his handkerchiefs was tucked beside her. His heart broke at the sight and he instantly hated himself for the hurt he had caused her. "Elizabeth…" he began to say, but was immediately cut off as she took their son from his arms and rolled away from Jack. She laid the irritable Will next to her on the bed as she unbuttoned her gown and then scooted him up next to her to nurse. Jack stood frozen next to her, shocked at how abrupt she had been. He finally walked around to his side of the bed, grabbed his pillow, and left the room.

* * *

The next morning, Jack stood from the couch and stretched. His neck and back ached and he prayed that sleeping on the couch wouldn't become an every night thing. He wanted nothing more than to fix his relationship with his wife but he knew that Elizabeth needed to want it too. He also knew that he couldn't do it alone.

Jack, knowing that Elizabeth had not eaten since their picnic the day before, quickly made some breakfast and took it to their room. He found Elizabeth asleep in their bed, but this time she had inched her way over to his side, her arm draped over the edge of the bed. Will was wide awake in his cradle, but as quiet as he could be. Jack peeped in and Will smiled up at him. Jack sat the plate of food on their bedside table for his wife and reached back over into the cradle for his son. Jack jotted down a short note for Elizabeth, left it beside her breakfast, and then left their home with Will in tow.

* * *

Before entering the cafe, Jack heard his name called and turned around to see who it was.

"Rosie! How are you?" Jack asked enthusiastically, trying to mask what was really on his mind.

Rosemary made her way up the steps and walked towards Jack. "Better now that I get to see the Thornton men," she said as she reached for Will's tiny hand. "How's the little guy doing?"

"He's not so little anymore. Before we know it, he'll be sitting up, crawling, walking…"

Rosemary reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't get ahead of yourself there. Just learn to enjoy each day you have with him."

Jack nodded as his eyes found the ground.

"So where's Elizabeth?" Rosemary asked unknowingly.

Jack looked back up at his childhood friend, his eyes speaking what he couldn't find the words to say. As if it were old times, Rosemary just knew. He didn't have to say anything. He never did. "I'll go talk to her," she said as she walked past him and started in the direction of the Thornton home.

* * *

Inside the cafe, Abigail and Clara were busy with the morning crowd. Jack walked in with Will and sat down after pouring himself a cup of coffee. He took a sip from his cup and looked down at his sleeping son in his arms, patiently waiting to get some words of wisdom from Abigail. Just then, Abigail walked into the kitchen, removing her apron and setting it on the table. "Jack, good morning!"

"Morning, Abigail," Jack answered back as she crossed the room and took Will from his arms. She sat down in the rocking chair, making sure to face Jack.

"I'm assuming that things are still how they were when I left yesterday," Abigail stated nonchalantly. "You're usually accompanied by your wife." She kept her eyes on Will and waited for a response.

"I don't know what to do, Abigail. She barely even looks at me, won't even get out of bed. I'm afraid she's slipping again."

"Is she still feeding Will?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah, but…"

"Good," Abigail cut him off.

"Good? There is nothing good about this…"

Abigail stopped rocking and looked up at her friend sitting across from her. "Jack, if she's still taking care of this little guy, it's not what you're thinking. This isn't like before."

"Then what is it, Abigail?" Jack spat angrily. He quickly regained his composure and rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry."

Abigail stood from her chair and walked back over to Jack, gently placing her hand on his arm. "Jack, I know you're frustrated, but I need you to trust me. Be there for Elizabeth, and let her come to you."

* * *

"Elizabeth?" Rosemary called as she stepped through the front door of Jack and Elizabeth's home. She had been knocking for the past ten minutes, finally deciding to let herself in when no one answered. "Elizabeth, are you here?"

Still no response. Rosemary slowly made her way through the living room and reached the bedroom door, stopping at the sight. Elizabeth, still in her nightgown, was sitting on the side of the bed, hunched over her lap. Jack's note was clenched in her hands and her plate of food remained untouched on the table next to her. Elizabeth had not even looked up since Rosemary walked in the door, and she still wasn't sure if she knew she was there.

Rosemary walked over to Elizabeth and knelt down in front of her. She pushed her hair behind her ear, revealing her tear filled, swollen eyes. Rosemary couldn't believe what she was seeing. The strong and independent woman that she once knew was falling apart right before her. "Elizabeth, dear. What's going on?" Rosemary asked as she removed the note from Elizabeth's hands and quickly read it.

ELIZABETH,

GOING IN TO TOWN WITH WILL. MADE YOU BREAKFAST. PLEASE EAT SOMETHING. BE BACK SOON.

LOVE YOU,

J

"He really loves me doesn't he?" Elizabeth finally spoke up.

"Who? Jack? Of course he loves you. Why would you ever think otherwise?" Rosemary stood up and sat on the bed next to her friend, wrapping her arm around her.

"He doesn't want me to go back to teaching. He told me so himself."

"So, you've been laying in bed crying because Jack won't let you teach? That's not the Jack _or_ Elizabeth I know." Rosemary sat, rubbing Elizabeth's arm, waiting for more of an explanation. When she didn't get one, she continued. "So, do you want to tell me the real reason for this fall out?"

Elizabeth finally looked up at Rosemary and her eyes filled with tears again. "Rosemary….I'm scared," she whispered, letting the tears fall.

"Of course you are." Rosemary wiped her cheeks and Elizabeth looked at her confused. "Dear, you forget I was a Mountie's daughter. Not exactly the same as your position, but I know what it feels like to always have that overwhelming sense of fear. It's more than you can bear sometimes."

"You don't say…" Elizabeth replied.

"And I hate to tell you this but it doesn't get any better, any easier…." Rosemary began. Elizabeth looked up at her in disbelief at what she was saying. "…your faith just grows."

Elizabeth relaxed and listened what her friend had to say. "You learn to trust God with each day that's given to you. You learn to live each day with faith, not fear. Don't do what I did, Elizabeth. Don't let that fear consume who you are, or get in the way of what you and Jack have. Talk to him, please. Before it's too late. I never got that chance with my father."

* * *

Jack carried the crying Will back home. He had tried to stay in town for as long as he could before Will needed to be fed. Jack walked slower and slower as he made it closer to their home. Never had he dreaded going home to Elizabeth. _How did we ever get to this?_

Jack climbed the front steps to their house one by one and walked through the door. He fully expected Elizabeth to still be in bed, even asleep perhaps. He shut the door and turned, finding Elizabeth in the kitchen making tea. She had changed into a dress, her hair neatly pulled up.

"Jack, you're home." Elizabeth walked up to him and took their son. She sat at the table and began feeding him while she sipped her tea.

"Will was hungry so I didn't have much choice," Jack blurted out before he had the chance to change his mind. He was becoming angry, bitter even. He sighed and turned to leave the room before Elizabeth stopped him.

"Jack."

"Hmm?" Jack asked as he turned back to her.

"Can we talk please?" Elizabeth asked, looking down into her teacup.

Jack attempted to look into her eyes. They were still swollen from the night and he could tell she had a lot going through her mind. Yes, he was getting frustrated with her and how she had pushed him away. But somehow, he still felt the need to comfort her, to make all her worries go away. He slowly walked to the kitchen table and sat down next to her.

"I know you probably hate me…" she began.

"I could never hate you," Jack stated quickly as he reached for her free hand. He held it as though if he were to let go, she would disappear right in front of him. He missed the closeness he felt with her.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at their hands. She responded by gripping his hand back, a smile slipping across her face. She twisted the wedding band on his finger absentmindedly and the smile quickly faded. "I'm just scared, Jack."

"And you have every right to be." Jack enunciated each word, trying to get her to believe what he already did.

"But it's not fair to you…and I'm trying my best to work through it. I have to work through it," Elizabeth tried to explain through fallen tears. "I want to give you everything, Jack."

As if on cue, Will started to whimper. Elizabeth pulled him from her and positioned him to her other side. Will settled back in and began nursing again, his hand resting on her chest.

"Elizabeth, don't you see? You already have. You're holding him."

"But you want more, I know you do. But until I can be okay with the fact that one day you may never come home to us, I don't know if I'm ready for that. I don't know that I'm ready to be a parent on my own."

"And I pray that you _never_ have to find out. Elizabeth, since the day I married you, I have felt nothing but guilt and selfishness for making you a Mountie's wife. I fear exactly what you do. But, Elizabeth. I can't dare let that be what keeps us from living our life, from having a family, from loving you. I want to look back on our life one day and feel content with what we accomplished, not regret with what we didn't. And all because we were afraid of the unknown. Let me make the most of the time we have together, however much time that may be."

Elizabeth nodded, unable to speak. Tears streamed down her face as she looked down at their little boy asleep in her lap. Jack lifted her hand to his lips. "I love you, Mrs. Thornton. Whether this little guy is it, or we have ten more, I'll be content either way."

"Ten, Jack? You can't be serious?" Elizabeth asked, looking up in astonishment.

"Abigail won't mind, right? She will be our baby sitter, after all, while you're at the school."

A smile slipped across Elizabeth's face as she heard the words. "Really Jack? Are you sure?"

"I just want you to be happy. And if teaching falls in that category, then yes."

"What if you fall in that category?" Elizabeth said sheepishly, leaning towards her husband.

"Then I guess that'd be okay too," Jack said, the biggest grin on his face as his lips met hers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, Hearties! I know it has been SO long since I last updated this story but I'm hoping to pick it up again. I graduated nursing school a few weeks ago, which as most of you know, was taking up the majority of my time. Here is a somewhat short chapter to get back into the swing of things and get my creative side going again! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and will have a Happy New Year! xoxo -H**

"Life would be a lot simpler if I would just stay mad at you, ya know," Elizabeth stated as she wrapped an arm around her husband's torso. She squeezed him, tucking her face deeper into his chest.

"What? Why would you want to stay mad at me?" Jack asked, completely baffled by her statement. He stopped rubbing her bare shoulder in anticipation of her response.

"Because every time we 'make up' we get closer and closer to that ungodly number of children you want."

"Are you telling me you're pregnant?" Jack asked with a sly smile across his face. He pulled her away from his chest, trying to make out the expression on her face.

"Jack…" Elizabeth said flatly. She slithered out of bed and searched for some clean clothes. "You know that's not how this works."

"I wish it did. We'd definitely be closer to our goal by now," Jack quickly stated, raising his eyebrows at his wife.

She cut her eyes at him while chunking a pillow in the same direction. "Your goal."

Jack blocked the pillow and jumped out of bed, coming up behind Elizabeth and wrapping his arms around her with his lips pressed against her ear. "Careful there, Mrs. Thornton. Wouldn't want you to injure the constable on duty."

Elizabeth melted in his embrace and somehow managed to turn herself around to face him. She placed a hand on each side of his face, their noses only inches apart. "Here, let me kiss it and make it better," she joked as she leaned in, pressing her lips against his. Jack sank deeper into her kiss and parted her mouth with his own.

Just as Elizabeth was about to reciprocate his action, Will reminded them of his presence. Elizabeth quickly broke away, her eyes remaining on her husband before her. Will squealed again, this time bringing his mother back to reality. "I should get him."

Jack gazed down at her lips, where his had been just moments before. "That's probably a good idea," Jack stated before reaching for his uniform.

A little while later, the Thornton trio made their way to town to start their daily activities – Elizabeth and Will spending their day at the café and Jack spending his at his office or making rounds. Elizabeth carried their now three-month-old while Jack led Sergeant alongside them. As they neared the edge of town, they ran into a familiar yet exhausted face.

"Faith! It's good to see you" Jack stated enthusiastically.

"Oh…Jack. Elizabeth. How's Will doing?" Faith managed to say in between yawns.

"He's great, thanks to you," Elizabeth spoke up.

"I can't thank you enough, Faith, for taking care of them while I was gone" said Jack.

Faith rubbed her eyes, trying to stay awake. "It was no problem, really. Just doing what any nurse would do."

"Everything okay?" asked Elizabeth.

"It will be. I've been up all night taking care of several of the townspeople. Mr. Yates and his boy, Luke. Miss Gregory. Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan. The Wilson twins. The list goes on and on. I think the same virus that Will had is going around. I'm going to go home and get some sleep before I have to be back at the infirmary."

"You sure you're okay going home?" Elizabeth asked her friend. "It's a bit of a walk from here and you look completely exhausted. Maybe you should just go to Abigail's and rest for a while. I know she won't mind."

Faith shook her head. "No, that's okay. I'll be fine. I'm kind of looking forward to my own bed anyway."

Elizabeth understood that request more than anyone. "Okay. Well come by for some lunch later?"

Faith nodded her head in agreement as she moved past the family and began walking the rest of the way home. Jack and Elizabeth took a few steps forward before Elizabeth turned toward Jack, grabbing the crook of his arm with her free hand. He swung around and looked at her, their eyes saying what they both already knew. Elizabeth nodded her head toward Faith and Jack agreed silently. He gave Elizabeth and his son a quick kiss before catching up with Faith.

Elizabeth walked the rest of the way to the café and made her way inside. This particular morning at Abigail's was busy with both Clara and Abigail basically sprinting from the kitchen to the front room. Elizabeth laid Will into his cradle and tucked a blanket around him. "Anything I can help with?"

"Grab a coffee pot," Abigail shouted as she ran back into the front room carrying three plates of food. Elizabeth did as she was told and followed her into the next room.

"Hey, Faith. Wait up" Jack called from behind.

"Jack? What are you doing? Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's going to Abigail's. I wanted to be sure you made it home."

"Jack. I'm fine. Really. I make this walk every day, sometimes multiple times a day."

"Not in your sleep though. Besides, I'm not the only one who thought this was necessary. Elizabeth insisted."

Faith realized she wasn't going to win this time and nodded as she turned to keep walking. Jack followed and tugged at Sergeant's reins that he had gripped in one hand.

"So…." Jack began, waiting for Faith to chime in.

"So, what?" Faith asked.

"Are you going to tell me how your date went?"

"How did you know...Hickam told you didn't he?"

"I may have given him some advice…" Jack stated as a smile slipped across his face.

Faith giggled and shook her head. "I should have known. Well, if you must know, it never happened."

"What? What do you mean?" a shocked Jack asked.

"Hickam had just arrived at the infirmary to pick me up when Dottie walked in the door with a 101 fever."

"Oh no. Dottie too?"

"Yep….and then Miss Gregory showed up and it just went downhill from there. Poor Hickam stayed for the first four patients before he realized that our date wasn't going to happen."

"Man…I'm really sorry, Faith."

"Yeah, well duty called and I took an oath as a nurse. I just hope he will give us a second chance."

"How could he not?" Jack asked rhetorically as they stopped in front of her home.

"Well, this is me. Thanks for walking me home. I'd love to stay and chat about my date that never happened but I feel like I could sleep for days" Faith joked as she made it up the front steps to her house.

"Go on. Get some rest," Jack stated as he turned to head back to town. "Oh and Faith?"

Faith glanced back at him. "Hm?"

"Thank you again for taking care of my boy. I could never repay you for that."

"Jack…" she began to interject.

"No, really, Faith," Jack interrupted. "You don't know how much you mean to this town, to Elizabeth and me. You do so much for all of us. I can't imagine how draining your job must be."

"Draining, yes. But very rewarding. Good night, Jack…or morning," said Faith as she opened her front door and stepped inside.

Jack chuckled as he mounted Sergeant. "Good night, Faith."

Elizabeth had spent the last hour helping with the breakfast rush at the café, occasionally peeking in on the baby. The café had finally calmed down some and she roamed the room topping off any remaining coffee cups. The bell above the door sounded indicating that another customer had come in. Elizabeth finished pouring the cup in front of her and then turned to greet the new arrival.

"Good morning, sir. Coffee?" she asked the familiar face. Blue eyes. Blonde hair. Maybe a little older than herself. _Where do I know him from?_

"Yes, please," he said, smiling as she filled his cup.

"Abigail will be back in a minute to get your order," Elizabeth explained as she turned to go grab another coffee pot from the back.

"Actually…" the man started and Elizabeth turned back around. "I'm here to speak with Mrs. Thornton. Is that you?"

Elizabeth stepped back towards the table, confused at how she may know this man. "Yes, that's me. Do I know you?"

The man stood from his chair and reached out to shake her hand. "Jared. Jared Mackaby. I never formally got to meet you. Or properly thank you."

Elizabeth took his hand as realization hit. She hoped she was okay and prayed for her every day since. "Hannah…?"

"That's my girl. I can't thank you enough for what you did for her, for us."

"How is she?" Elizabeth asked without hesitation.

"Growing like a weed. She's getting close to two months now."

"That's wonderful news. I only did what any mother would do, honestly. Is someone else…?" Elizabeth began.

"Well…that's the other reason why I came. After that day, my sister came to town as soon as she could with her own infant daughter. She's been staying with me, nursing both of them while also trying to take care of me for the past month. However, being away from her husband has really put a strain on their relationship, so she's heading back sooner than planned. I _really_ hate to ask you this Mrs. Thornton…"

"I'll do it" Elizabeth stated quickly.

"Wait, really? What about your husband? Will he be okay with it? I don't want to cause any trouble between the two of you."

"Trust me. He would nurse her himself if he could," Elizabeth joked and Jared laughed with her. "But seriously, I'm here at the café everyday with my son. Just bring her to me and I'll do the rest."

"Mrs. Thornton-"

"Please, call me Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth, thank you so much! If there's anything I can do for you and your husband, please let me know."

"Of course. Thank you" Elizabeth smiled at him.

"So, I'll bring her in the morning?" Jared asked.

"We'll be here. Just come through the side door okay?"

"Got it," Jared said as he left some money on the table for his coffee. "See you then."

Elizabeth made her way back into the parlor and sat the coffee pot on the table. "Sorry, I was just…" Elizabeth began as she looked over and noticed Clara in the rocking chair holding her son. Clara stood up quickly and started explaining.

"Oh, Elizabeth. I'm sorry, he was fussy so I changed him. I hope that's okay-"

"Clara, it's fine. Thank you for doing that. Do you need me to take him? Or are you okay with him while I help Abigail clean up front?"

Clara smiled as she sat back in the rocker with him. "We're fine. Go ahead."

Elizabeth smiled at the pair and the progress Clara was making. Each day she found her spending more and more time with Will around the cafe, hoping that somehow it was making Clara's situation better instead of worse. The day before, Clara had managed to clean the entire kitchen with Will in one arm. "Okay. I'll be back to feed him in a few."

Jack had made his way back to his office and tied his horse up to the post outside. He sat down at his deck and began trying to tidy up all the papers that now covered every inch of it. Lying on top of the mess was a single telegram addressed to the Mountie himself. He picked it up and read it, sighing heavily as he rubbed his hand across his forehead.

 _My wife will not be happy about this._


	17. Chapter 17

"Three months?" Elizabeth asked in shock. "Where could they possibly need you to go for three months?"

Jack stood next to the table holding Will quietly as Elizabeth paced back and forth through their kitchen. She walked quickly from the sink to the stove and back again while somehow trying to digest the news her husband had just given her. Jack watched her silently, swaying Will back and forth, his eyes following his wife around the kitchen. She became almost theatrical with her movements, clutching the telegram in one hand, periodically waving it around as she asked him the same questions over and over.

She stopped and faced her husband. "Jack? Hello? Are you even listening to me?"

"Elizabeth, I don't know what you want me to say. We knew this would happen eventually" Jack stated apologetically as he sat down in one of the dining room chairs.

"Not this soon. Don't they know you have a family? A _three-_ month old son?" Elizabeth asked frantically, her forehead scrunched in confusion. Her heart was pounding. Her respirations deep and fast.

"It doesn't matter. They don't care. All they see is that I'm a warm body that needs an assignment."

"I'm going with you. We're going with you," Elizabeth said before she could stop herself. More than before, she couldn't bear to think about being without Jack for an entire three months. It wasn't because she would miss him, because she always did. It was more than that now and they both knew it.

"You can't," Jack said simply. "Not this time."

"And why not?" she asked even though she knew just as well as he did the reason why she couldn't go.

"Because our son needs you. Here. At home. _You_ have to be his constant, Elizabeth, because I can't be. Not as long as I wear this uniform. You already know that." Jack's gaze remained on his wife as her shoulders fell in defeat. She slowly made her way over to the two most important men in her life and slouched to the floor in front of them. Placing her hand on top of Will's head, she kissed his cheek and he wriggled in his slumber. A small smile slipped across his face before his dimples faded again as he slipped back to sleep. A single tear slipped down Elizabeth's face. How could she be both happy and sad in one moment?

"When do you leave?" she finally managed to ask.

"A week," Jack said and she nodded. After a few seconds of silence, he placed a hand on her face and continued, "Hey?"

Elizabeth slowly looked up at him. She was sad, he could tell, but not fearful. Something had changed in her since Will had been born, as if she had made the decision to be strong for the both of them while he was away.

"We're going to be fine. And he won't remember it."

"I know. But I will," Elizabeth said as she stood from the floor and placed a kiss on Jack's forehead. She then took Will from his arms and began to walk into the living room, so Jack followed. Elizabeth made herself comfortable on the couch, placing Will in her lap. Jack wandered over to where they were sitting and made himself a spot next to his little family. He reached for her feet and pulled them into his lap and immediately started working his fingers into them.

The warm fire before them and Jack's large, warm hands made her sink deeper into the couch. "Jack, you don't have to do that."

"I know. But I want to. You deserve it, especially after today. I heard the café was quite the hot spot this morning."

"Was it ever," Elizabeth began as she laid back against the arm of the couch. She began unbuttoning her blouse and undergarments while Will still laid peacefully in her lap. She knew that he obviously wasn't hungry or even interested in eating, but she had no choice but to at least try to get him to nurse. Will had drastically decreased in his number of feedings, but Elizabeth's body had clearly not gotten that message yet. She continued to produce, her breasts full, round and aching. For the past couple of weeks, she had been annoyed and bothered by her situation and even frustrated at times because of Will's lack of interest in eating. However, after the news she received earlier that day, she was now grateful and somewhat understanding of this new abundance.

"You won't believe who I ran into today while I was there," Elizabeth said as she pushed her clothing aside, revealing one swollen breast.

"It wasn't Jared was it?" he asked as he continued to massage her feet.

"How did you know that?" Elizabeth asked confused. She unwrapped the blanket from around her son, trying to arouse him from his snooze and he began squirming. Will used his tiny fists to rub his face and then began rubbing his feet together, a sign that had become all too familiar to his parents. He started to turn red in the face as Elizabeth lifted him up to her chest.

"He came by my office today too, I'm assuming after he spoke with you. He wanted to make sure it was okay with me that you started nursing Hannah. I thought it was kind of odd."

"But you're okay with it?" Elizabeth asked. Will was fighting her to latch on. She stroked his face with her hand, willing him to calm down just enough maneuver him close to her. He finally began nursing and she relaxed.

"Of course. You're obviously a natural when it comes to nursing Will and I know you've been complaining lately about him not nursing as much. I think it's a good idea."

"Okay good. Jared is going to start bringing her to Abigail's tomorrow," she said, yawning at the end of her sentence. Elizabeth switched Will to the other side and he continued eating.

"At least you can get your practice in with two while I'm gone. Then when I get back we can start working on our second one," Jack said half-jokingly and winked.

"Are you trying to kill me, Constable?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Kill you? Never. Seduce you? Always," Jack replied as he leaned in and met her lips with his.

The next morning, Jack left home unusually early in attempts to finish his rounds so that he would have more time in the afternoon with his family. Elizabeth was up with him, fixing him breakfast and then sending him off for the day. After she kissed him goodbye, Elizabeth gathered she and Will's belongings, picked up her sleeping bundle, and made her way to her usual destination.

Arriving a little early at Abigail's, Elizabeth made herself at home in the rocking chair by the fireplace. She unwrapped some layers from around Will and continued to rock with him as he slept. She gazed at her son, rubbing her hand against his face and through his loose curls. His long, dark eyelashes lay across the top of his cheeks. He had the slightest little indention in his chin. Elizabeth watched as his belly rose and fell with each breath he took. His tiny toes scrunched up and relaxed as he slept. Insignificant, but noticeable, she realized it was a yet another characteristic that they had in common. Her parents always mentioned her doing the same thing as a baby and to this day, Jack picks on her about how she can't keep her feet still when they are cuddled up next to each other. At first, she wouldn't believe her husband when he said that their son looked like her. However, day after day of just sitting and studying this little boy that God had created, she finally realized that she couldn't deny him as her son. He may have gotten his father's last name, and even his dimples for that matter, but William Thornton was a Thatcher made over.

"Oh!" Abigail shouted, her hand across her chest as she stopped on the stairs. Will jumped at the sound, his face scrunching up as he cried. "Elizabeth….my goodness. You scared me."

Abigail made her way down the rest of the steps and over to the pair sitting down. Elizabeth quickly sat Will up on her shoulder and started bouncing him in attempts to calm him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake him. I wasn't expecting…"

"No, no, it's fine. It's time for him to wake up anyway. We're here a little early. Jack got up early this morning and you know how well I sleep when he's not there."

"Here, let me take him for a bit," Abigail suggested as she reached for him and Elizabeth handed him over without hesitation. She hummed to him as he calmed down and stared back up at her with his deep blue eyes. A gum-filled grin slipped across his face and his nose scrunched up simultaneously. "Could you possibly look any more like your Mama when you do that?"

Elizabeth smiled at her comment and chuckled. "Jack says the same thing. Every. Single. Time."

"He's right, Elizabeth. Are you sure Jack's his father?" she asked and the women both laughed.

"So, I saw you talking to that Jared guy yesterday. What was that about? Isn't he the one with the baby?" Abigail asked as she kissed Will on the forehead and looked back up at her friend.

"Yeah, Hannah. He actually asked me if I would start nursing her again. He even checked with Jack to make sure it would be okay, which we thought was kind of odd. He's supposed to bring her this morning."

"Well that's really great that you are doing that for him. I'm sure he really appreciates it."

"I'm sort of anxious though. What if she doesn't take to me again? I'd hate to let him down."

"I doubt that will be the case. The two of you got along really well the first time around. Just give her time. Take it slow and try not to get impatient with her."

Elizabeth nodded and took a deep breath, trying to relax. The door opened and suddenly she was nervous again.

"Good morning, everyone," Clara said. She walked into the kitchen and traded her coat for her apron. Elizabeth sunk back into her chair.

"Good morning, Clara. How are you?" Elizabeth asked as Clara came over to say hello to Will who was still in Abigail's lap. He sat content, sucking on his fist.

"I'm great. Ready to start the day. Breakfast anyone?" she asked as she turned back to the kitchen.

"Yeah we should probably get started on that. Customers will be in here soon," Abigail stated as she stood and handed Will back to his mother.

An hour passed and there was still no sign of Jared. Elizabeth was beginning to worry, afraid that he had changed his mind or that something had happened to them. She had put off nursing Will for as long as she could at this point. She sighed heavily and walked over to Will's cradle and lifted him up out of it. "Come on, little guy. Looks like it's just me and you this morning."

Elizabeth started for the stairs with Will in her arms when she heard the door open.

"Sorry, we're late," Jared stated as he stepped through the door holding an upset baby. "I wanted to be sure you had everything you needed."

"No, it's fine. I was just about to feed Will," she stated as she glanced down at the bag Jared brought with him. "How long is Hannah staying? A week?" she laughed.

"What?" Jared stopped and looked down where she was looking. "Oh…well, you never know with a baby," he joked.

"You are right about that. Here, let me take her. I'm guessing she's hungry now?" Elizabeth asked and reached out for her with her free arm.

"Yeah. It's definitely past her feeding time." Jared held onto her a few moments longer and then handed her over. "You okay with me running a few errands in town while she's with you? I won't be long. Promise."

"Of course not. Go ahead. We'll be fine without you."

"Good. That's great to hear." Jared kissed Hannah on the head one last time. "Bye, baby. Papa loves you." And with that, he was back out the door.

"Hey Clara?" Elizabeth called into the other room and she quickly appeared. "Do you mind watching Will for a little while? I need to go feed Hannah."

"Of course," she stated. She crossed the room and happily took the larger of the two babies from her arms.

"Thank you. I'll just be upstairs. Call for me if you need me?" Clara nodded as Elizabeth ascended the staircase with the upset baby.

Once alone with Hannah, Elizabeth placed her in her lap while sitting in the rocking chair. She noticed the drastic difference in she and Will's sizes even though they were only a month apart in age. She was very small and thin, her clothes noticeably too big for her. She didn't look unhealthy, but she could definitely gain some weight.

Elizabeth rocked and hummed to her trying to calm her down. She was obviously not getting the nutrients she needed to keep her satisfied for any period of time. Her cries were dull and weak and she started to get mad. "Hey, sweet girl," Elizabeth whispered to her. "We're going to figure this out together."

With just the few words spoken by Elizabeth, Hannah began to quiet down and looked around searching for the voice she had heard. Elizabeth was still nervous but somehow knew that everything would be okay. Maybe not at first, but eventually. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought.

Elizabeth slowly opened her blouse, one button at a time. Hannah began whimpering as she became impatient with the familiar face looking down at her. Elizabeth started humming to her again and continued to unveil herself. She pushed her sleeve and straps off of one shoulder, revealing the left half of her chest. She grew more and more anxious as she lifted the baby up from her lap, afraid of the worst-case scenario. _Be patient with her._

Elizabeth guided her head up to her breast, coaxing her to nurse. Hannah quickly turned her head away, not agreeing with what she was being offered. Again, Elizabeth moved her back to her, trying again, but still not successful. She took a deep breath and exhaled, willing herself to keep trying. This time, Elizabeth took it another step and expressed some milk onto her lips, allowing her to taste what she was missing out on. Hannah finally allowed the warm liquid in her mouth, the taste instantly gratifying her. In response, she opened her mouth wide, wanting more. Elizabeth took advantage of the opportunity and lifted her tiny opened mouth back up around her nipple. The little girl latched on and began sucking hard and fast, as if it would be taken away from her.

Within just a few minutes, Elizabeth had to switch her over to the other side and she settled back in. She began looking over the small infant, just like she had done with Will earlier that morning. The two couldn't be more different. Hannah's fine blonde hair laid flat across her forehead, at least what little had grown thus far. Her eyes were also blue, but they were a much lighter shade than Will's. She had a round face, compared to Will's long, oval shaped one. Examining each detail of the child before her made Elizabeth wonder what her mother had looked like. She definitely had Jared's eyes and his smile, but the rest she assumed came from the mother that Hannah never got to meet. Elizabeth saddened at the thought. She couldn't bear to imagine what the little girl's mother had gone through the night Hannah was born.

"Everything okay up here?" Jack asked as he stood in the doorway holding their fidgeting son.

Elizabeth quickly came back to reality and looked up from Hannah, who was now sleeping peacefully in her lap. "I was just thinking about how lucky I was to have you there with me when I gave birth to Will. Neither of us would be here if it wasn't for you."

Jack moved over to his wife and squatted down to her level. "So what brought that up?"

"Just thinking about what Jared and his wife had to go through and what Hannah will be missing out on in life…what she already has missed out on," Elizabeth stated sadly as she ran her fingers through the baby's soft, fine hair.

Jack nodded and looked back down at Will. He continued sucking on his fist and was becoming more and more restless. "Well, she still has her father at least. Trade? I think this one is finally hungry for once."

Elizabeth nodded back at him and pulled Hannah from her chest and laid her on her lap. Jack handed over their son and took the snoozing baby from Elizabeth's lap. "My goodness, she hasn't moved a bit. What do you have in that milk of yours?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth laughed and said, "Honestly, I don't think she's had a full tummy in quite some time. She'll probably be out for a while. Jared can thank me later." Elizabeth positioned Will at her chest and he greedily began nursing, just as Hannah had done moments before. "Speaking of Jared, is he back yet to get Hannah?"

Jack shook his head. "No, not yet. I saw him in town earlier. I figured he would be back by here soon."

"Well, maybe he had some things he needed to get done. I'm sure he'll be back shortly."

Another hour had passed and Jared still hadn't shown to pick his daughter up. The two babies laid snuggled together in the bassinet, both of them sleeping soundly with full bellies. Elizabeth sat nearby keeping an eye on them. Abigail and Clara were cleaning up from the breakfast rush and Jack sat at the table sipping a cup of coffee.

"Jack, I'm beginning to worry. What if something happened to Jared? He told me he would be right back."

"You're right. I'm starting to feel uneasy about it too. I'll go out and check on him," Jack stated as he stood from the table, putting on his coat as he went out the door.

Elizabeth waited impatiently for Jack's return. She knew that something was going on, that something had happened. She tried busying herself by helping cook and clean, eating lunch, and feeding the babies once again. Finally, after what felt like forever, the door opened and in came Jack, a piece of paper clutched in one hand. He was breathing hard and she couldn't make out the expression on his face.

"Elizabeth, you won't believe this," he told her as he handed over the letter.

Elizabeth looked confused but took it from him anyway.

 _Mr. and Mrs. Thornton,_

 _Life here without Rebecca has not been the same and I have struggled every day since. She would have been an amazing mother to our daughter and I am afraid that without her, I do not know how and do not deserve to be Hannah's father. She is yours now, and perhaps, she always has been. Please, take care of her. I know without a shadow of a doubt that she is in the best possible hands and I hope that you will love her as I always will._

 _Jared_

Elizabeth sat in complete shock, staring at the letter she held in her hands.

"Elizabeth? What is it?" Abigail asked as she moved closer to her friend.

"He's gone," she managed to say. She stood frozen in place. "Jared. He's not coming back."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, Hearties! Sorry it took so long to update. Let me make it up to you with some STEAM in this chapter ;)**

Abigail moved across the room taking the letter from Elizabeth's hands. "Surely you've read it wrong," she stated as she began reading the letter. "…or not," she continued. "Oh dear."

Elizabeth sat motionless, unsure of what to do or what else to say. Hannah began whimpering in the background and Will soon joined in as well.

"Elizabeth?" Jack moved in front of his wife, attempting to get her attention. "Honey….look at me."

Elizabeth slowly drifted her staring gaze toward her husband who was now standing directly in front of her with his hands on each side of her. "Please sit down," Jack asked of her and she moved to the chair behind her. Both babies had worked themselves up by this point and Clara and Abigail moved quickly to the bassinet. Clara grabbed Will while Abigail lifted Hannah up and began swaying back and forth trying to soothe her.

Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes but the shock kept them from spilling over. "I should have known. I should have seen it coming."

"Elizabeth….you can't blame yourself for this. No one had any idea he was up to this," Abigail said as she walked back and forth through the room with the upset baby.

"Well, can't we go after him? Try to talk some sense into him?" Clara asked while she too tried to pacify Will.

"He left hours ago. And even if we did, I have no way of knowing which way he headed. It could take days to even track him down," said Jack.

"Jack's right," Bill said as he walked in from the other room. "We've talked to everyone in town and no one even remembers seeing him."

"So, we just keep her? And pray that he doesn't return one day to get her back? I can't put myself through that, Jack. I can't put you through that," Elizabeth said as she finally captured Jack's eyes.

"He made his decision, Elizabeth. And by the sound of it, I don't think he's changing his mind either," he said as he motioned over to the letter now lying on the table.

Elizabeth shifted in her seat, her hands remaining in her lap. "But what about Hannah? We have to think about what's best for her. She's already missing out on a mother as it is. She can't miss out on her father too."

Jack reached for her hands. "Jared didn't give us a choice. And we can give her both of those and more."

"And it looks like y'all have an even bigger decision to make," Abigail suggested, looking over at the young couple and back down to the little girl in her arms. Elizabeth looked up at her searching for the answers in her friend's eyes as if they were hidden there. "One that I can't make for the two of you."

Elizabeth looked back at her husband, his eyes practically begging her to decide on what he most certainly wanted. She hated to disappoint him. But what if she agreed and did that anyway? Could she really care for two? Most days she felt as though she was failing to care for one, and even that was with the help of others. _It really does take a village_ , she thought. "And what do I do while you're gone? You leave in less than a week."

Jack knew he was being selfish in so many ways. But in others he was being completely selfless. He wanted more than anything to give Hannah the life she deserved; the life she had not yet been offered. Even more so now, he hated himself for having to leave. He was torn. But duty had called and he had to go. He had no choice. But he did when it came to Hannah. At least that's what he thought anyway, when in all honesty, his heart had already decided for him.

Jack looked up to the crowd standing in the room, silently asking them to give them some privacy. Abigail quickly got the hint and ushered everyone into the dining room. Jack looked back at Elizabeth.

"We'll do what we always do. We find a way. And if this is really what God wants for us, for Hannah, it'll all work out. But we have to at least try. I'm not Jared, Elizabeth. I can't just walk away from her. I know this is what we're supposed to do right now."

Elizabeth thought over his words as she stared at the amazing man in front of her. She couldn't have asked for a more loving and selfless father for her children. He already loved Hannah just as much as his own biological child and she knew it by the way he practically begged to keep her. Almost as if he was a child begging to keep a long-lost puppy they had just run across.

"Then that's what we'll do," she finally spoke up, meeting Jack's gaze.

"Really?" He was like a child at Christmas time that couldn't contain his excitement.

Elizabeth nodded. "I trust you. And if you really feel strongly that this is what's best for her and our family, then I'm in. Completely."

A huge smile slipped across Jack's face at her reply.

"But on one condition," Elizabeth stated.

"What's that?" he asked.

"You have diaper duty for the next six days."

* * *

The next few days, Jack and Elizabeth were trying to adjust to their new life as parents of two. Just as before, Elizabeth spent her days in the café both helping out and being helped out by anyone willing to hold a baby. Evenings were spent at their home, attempting to start some sort of routine with dinner, baths and bedtime. A routine that Jack would soon be missing out on in just a few short days. He hated to think about leaving Elizabeth to do all of this on her own. It was hard enough with the two of them working together.

"What if I wrote my mom to come stay with you?" Jack asked as he sat at the kitchen table holding Hannah while he finished the last of his supper. Elizabeth stood across the room bathing Will in the washtub.

"Jack, I love you, but that is the worst idea you've ever had," Elizabeth stated without looking up from what she was doing.

Jack rolled his eyes. He knew that wouldn't go over well but he thought he would at least try. His mother loved Elizabeth, but they didn't always see eye to eye with everything.

"I just worry about you. And half of this is my fault anyway." He looked down at the little girl in his arms sleeping peacefully.

"Half?" Elizabeth asked as she motioned to their son in the washtub. "So you had nothing to do with this one?" she asked, eyebrows raised as she waited for a valid response.

"Okay…well all of this is my fault. I just don't want you to be overwhelmed while I'm gone."

Elizabeth lifted Will out of the water and wrapped him in a towel. She swapped babies with Jack and quickly undressed Hannah and placed her down into the water.

"Jack, first of all, this, is not your fault. We decided all of this together, just like we do every situation that comes up," she began as she bathed Hannah while periodically looking up at her husband across the room. "Secondly, this is the life that I chose. One where I knew you wouldn't always be here. As much as I hate it, I need to get used to it and learn how to take care of them on my own."

Jack took a deep breath in and released it. He knew she was right as much as he didn't want to admit it. He pushed his empty plate away and stood from the table, carrying Will over to the bassinet. Jack dried the squirming little boy and dressed him as quickly as possible then made his way back over to his wife.

"Elizabeth, I don't want you to 'get used to it.' This assignment isn't forever. And when I get back, I'll be stepping right back into this role," he stated as he took Hannah from her and wrapped her in a clean towel. "So while I'm gone, please just let people help you. That's all I'm asking."

Elizabeth looked up at Jack as she finished drying off her hands and arms with her own towel. She had to admit, her husband looked quite handsome and convincing as he stood there holding their new daughter. "Okay. I will. Only if you do one thing for me."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Don't worry about us," she simply stated.

"That's impossible. You know I can't do that."

"It was worth a shot," Elizabeth shrugged, a smile slipping across her face as she slipped past Jack. She made her way over to a fussy Will and picked him up. "Seriously, Jack. We'll be fine. We have so many friends here, friends that would walk through fire for us. I'd feel differently if we weren't in Hope Valley."

Jack nodded, finally at least somewhat at peace with their conversation. He knew he could count on their friends to pitch in while he was gone. "Go feed him. I'll get Hannah dressed and bring her to you."

Elizabeth left the room with their son and Jack laid Hannah down to dress her. "Hate to break it to ya, kid, but your mama is a strong-willed woman. And I'm afraid your brother may have gotten some of that as well." Hannah laid there so content, just staring up at Jack as he talked to her. She was so completely different than Will and Jack noticed that about her over the past few days that she had become theirs. Where Will tended to be loud and demanding most of the time, Hannah was laid back and went with the flow, as if she was just content to be loved and wanted and safe. As soon as he was finished slipping her tiny socks over each foot, he joined the rest of his family in the living room. Elizabeth was sitting on the couch with Will stretched across her lap, his head tucked tightly against the exposed half of her chest. Jack walked over to her and leaned down, pressing his lips firmly against hers. He pressed deeper, parting her mouth with his own as his tongue slipped inside. He soon pulled back, her chest rising and falling quickly.

"Jack Thornton, what was that for?"

"You are the strongest woman I know and I love you. Please don't ever forget that," he asked of her as he found his spot next to her.

"It's going to be hard to if you plan on kissing me like that again any time soon," Elizabeth joked. Jack smiled back at her and leaned in closer, wanting more of her. He soon felt her smooth lips against his again. This time, she pressed for more, willing him to open up to her. It wasn't a hard thing for Jack to do when it came to Elizabeth. She was his weakness.

Hannah, quickly becoming impatient, started crying. She had fast learned that making a scene and getting upset typically got her what she wanted much faster. With Jared, crying did very little to help her situation of being hungry, but now she was aware of the difference. Elizabeth pulled away from the moment they were having. Jack yearned to be alone with his wife, even more so now that he was to leave. It had been quite some time since it was just the two of them.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth whispered, her forehead still leaning against his.

Jack leaned back and shook his head. "Don't be. She's slowly learning to trust us. She needs to know that when she asks for something, we're going to provide for her, whatever that may be. Now, hand me my little guy snoozing over there then I'll give her to you."

Sure enough, Will was fast asleep with a full little belly and yet was still latched on. Elizabeth carefully pulled him away from her and placed him in Jack's free arm. Jack carefully handed over the upset little girl and Elizabeth snuggled her up close to where Will had just been, allowing her to find her own way. Elizabeth had been working with her and she was slowly getting better every day. As much as Elizabeth hated to see her struggle, she made it a point to sit still and allow Hannah to figure it out on her own. Hannah moved her head around, searching for what she so desperately wanted. After coming close a few times and still failing, she began to get frustrated and started whining. Elizabeth gently rubbed the side of her face and began humming to her and Hannah instantly calmed down. She attempted to find Elizabeth again, this time wiggling her way closer. Hannah eagerly pressed against her, opening her mouth and latching on fairly quickly and with little assistance. Elizabeth smiled down at her and ran her fingers through the little girl's hair as she nursed. She had come a long way since a few days before.

"Wow…you continue to amaze me every single day," Jack said, watching the pair in awe. Elizabeth glanced up at him. "You're so patient with them. And just when they feel like giving up, you encourage them. I couldn't have picked a better mother for my children."

Tears slipped from Elizabeth's eyes. "Thank you, Jack. That means a lot," as she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm going to go put this one in bed," Jack said as he stood from the couch with their son and entered into their bedroom. He quickly and quietly lowered Will into the crib and tucked the blanket around him. He exited the room, left the door cracked, and went to finish cleaning up the kitchen.

Several minutes later, Hannah was also asleep. Elizabeth pulled the baby away from her chest, covered herself back up and took Hannah to bed as well. She laid her down in the crib next to Will and pulled another blanket over her. For several minutes, Elizabeth just stood there watching the two of them sleep. It was comforting to watch their chests rise and fall and she found it hard to turn away from them. She was so blessed to have two healthy and happy three-month olds, even if it was unexpected. It meant more to her than anything that she didn't have to guess whether Hannah was being fed enough. Even over the few days they had had her, she had obviously put on a little much needed weight. Elizabeth just prayed that it would continue. Faith decided it would be best to come and check on her periodically to make sure she kept improving and getting to where she needed to be at her young age.

Finally, Elizabeth moved away from them and began changing into her nightgown. Before she knew it, Jack snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her bare stomach. He tucked his face into her shoulder and gently kissed her smooth skin. He slowly turned her around, taking the gown from her hands and tossing it to the floor.

"You won't need that tonight," he whispered into her ear.

Elizabeth gasped as his lips found their way to her neck and she quickly turned her head, allowing him more access.

"Jack…" she somehow managed to say. He continued kissing her until he reached her mouth. He skipped her lips and dove straight for her tongue, his kiss filled with desire for her. Without wanting to, she pulled back, out of breath and unable to look him in the eye. "Jack...the babies. I…we can't-"

"Shhh…Elizabeth, they're asleep. It's okay." Jack continued kissing her softly and slowly down her body. He could still sense her hesitancy by how tense she was. He stopped and began rubbing up and down her bare arms. "Elizabeth."

The way he said her name made her melt in her own skin. But she still couldn't seem to relax enough to just let go. All she could think about was their two children just feet away from them.

"They won't know. We both know they sleep hard through the entire night. We need this, Elizabeth. Before I leave. I want...I need time with you." Elizabeth thought on his words as he pulled her into him. She knew he was right about the babies. And they really did need time with each other before he left for three months. It had been weeks since they had truly been together. Jack lowered his lips to her ear again. "Make love to me, Elizabeth."

And that was all the convincing it took for her.

Elizabeth entangled her lips with his as his hands moved up the warmth of her back to release her bra. She let it slide from her arms and onto the floor and then quickly reached for Jack's shirt and pulled it over his head. Jack slowly backed her towards their bed. Reaching it, she sat down, her lips not wanting to leave Jack's. He pulled away and began fumbling with his belt until his pants had soon joined the rest of their clothing on the floor. Jack returned his attention back to Elizabeth, pulling the covers back and allowing her to lie back and slip under them. He quickly joined her, his hands unable to keep to himself. Jack laid beside her, his hot, bare skin pressed against hers. He spread his hand across her lower abdomen as his lips found hers once again. He moved his hand slowly up the center of her body until it rested along one side of her face.

"I love you so much," he whispered only inches from her face. She slowly shut her eyes as if trying to take it all in and not let any of it escape from her. She wanted to remember this moment with him for forever. Or at least until he made his way back to her. She reached up, grabbing the arm that held her face so close to his, pulling and encouraging him to get even closer to her. Elizabeth knew that he needed this, but now somehow, she knew this was what she needed too. Just to be close to him. A kind of close that they had not experienced in quite some time.

Too much time in Jack's opinion. And he couldn't wait any longer now. He openly took Elizabeth's invitation and lifted himself up and over her, brushing the hair away from her face and shoulders.

"You're so beautiful," he stated as he placed a few more kisses along her collarbone, her body anticipating his next move. Jack looked back up at her, meeting her gaze. Without saying a word, he knew she was comfortable with continuing. Her body was no longer tense and unsure as it had been minutes before but was now relaxed and soft. She closed her eyes once again as Jack started with his hands at her hips moving downward, taking her underwear along with them. He tossed them to the floor, quickly returning to his wife as he pressed even closer to her. If she hadn't noticed before, Elizabeth definitely noticed now how much his need for her had grown in just a few short minutes. The feel of him so close to her made her instantly submit to him, her legs falling away to either side without even so much as a nudge from her husband. It was if their bodies knew how to communicate so smoothly to each other.

Jack, surprised at how forward and submissive she was being, hesitating to make the next move. Elizabeth reached up, wrapping her hands around his torso, encouraging him to do what was needed...what was wanted by both of them. Without any further hesitation, Jack lowered himself into her, both of their bodies instantly gratified by this forgotten closeness. Elizabeth pressed him closer, if that was even possible, and he made his way deeper. They both moaned with contentment as Jack quickly stole a kiss from his wife. He loved how she felt underneath him, yet he knew he couldn't stay in this position forever even if he wanted to. Even more than he needed to be close to her, he needed even more so to release a part of himself; a part that would only ever belong to Elizabeth. His Elizabeth.

He waited patiently as long as he could until his need overcame him. Jack began slow, moving himself over her. Although his emotions were running high, he made a point to keep Elizabeth's comfort in mind. He watched her as he continued, waiting for some indication that he should stop. But it never came.

He moved a little faster and the change was soon accompanied by quiet moans escaping from her soft lips. He watched her as she began climbing toward the climax. Chills ran up her spine, her toes curling in response and she tightened her grasp on his arms that were steadied on either side of her. Her back arched up toward him as he sent her over the edge. The sight of her before him caused himself to quickly reach his own climax. He pressed himself a little deeper as he felt himself fully release, pleasant moans now coming from his own mouth. As he finished, he froze over her, taking in every last minute of her as he fought for his own breath. Finally, he parted her lips with his tongue and slipped it ever so gently inside as he managed to pull the rest of himself away from her. He laid quietly beside her, still attempting to catch his breath. She moved over to him, finding her spot in his arms, her head on his chest listening to the beating of his pounding heart.

She dreaded what was to come in the next couple days. She always did. As much as she tried to focus on having Jack here now, she couldn't help but think about not having him here. Within a few days, there would be no warm body beside her as there was now. She sat still as she listened to the rhythmic breathing of her two children just feet away from her. Will's heavy, fast breathing against Hannah's soft and slow-paced breaths could almost lull her to sleep. Her husband's beneath her fell somewhere in between the two. She laid there quietly, listening to the most peaceful yet terrifying sound a wife and mother could dream of; life entering and leaving them as they slept. She always found herself praying that it would continue to return each time, and so far, God had not let her down. Elizabeth saw Jack much in the same way as their breaths, leaving and returning, almost impossible to gasp for air while gone. But with God, he had always returned to them, filling them with life and allowing her to take a deep breath once again. Elizabeth had hope that this time would be no different.


	19. Chapter 19

Jack waited patiently in the shadows, waiting for any clue that his culprit was close by. His back pressed up against the cold concrete building and he clenched his weapon tighter, trying not to make a sound. His breathing became shallow, yet his heart raced within in anticipation of what was to come. He carefully peered around the edge of the building, hoping to get some kind of clue to where the man was he had been chasing. The road before him was clear, a single street lamp lighting the path up ahead. There was no trace of the man he had been following for the past three and a half miles. Jack thought he had kept a careful eye on him, but before he knew it, he had lost him. _What now?_ he thought. Jack eagerly swung back around to his position in the shadows to regroup, stepping forward as the cold steel blade sank into his abdomen. Jack gasped in shock, grabbing for the knife and the hands that wrapped it.

"Looking for me?" the man asked, stepping closer to Jack, which in turn forced the blade even deeper. "Next time, you may want to keep up. See what happens when we get distracted, Thornton?"

The man pulled away from him as Jack crumpled to the ground and he disappeared once again. He reached for his stomach where the knife had just been, gasping for air. Jack pulled his hands away, both of them covered in his own blood. Before he could utter a word, the warmth and darkness slowly crept around him as he faded away.

"Jack!" Elizabeth screamed as she shot up in bed, the back of her neck soaked in sweat. Her heart was racing, and she grabbed her chest, trying to gasp for air. Finally, she realized where she was. In her bedroom. In their bedroom. She looked over to his side of the bed and it was empty. She reached her hand over and spread her fingers across the cold sheets of where he had been laying; where they had been laying as one just the night before. Elizabeth replayed the events of the night in her head, a smile slowly slipping across her face. He was still home and he was safe. For now.

Elizabeth hopped out of bed and quickly threw on her robe. She walked around the bed and crossed the room to the cradle. Looking inside, she found Hannah awake and content, obviously not affected by Elizabeth's sudden awakening. She was staring at the ceiling until she recognized the face peering down at her. She started grinning from ear to ear, her feet kicking and her arms stretching out as if asking Elizabeth to pick her up.

"Hey, pretty girl. Where's your brother?" Elizabeth talked to her as she lifted her up into her arms. She carried her into the living room, searching for her husband.

"Jack?" she called out. But there was no response. The house was quiet. Elizabeth headed for the door, slipping on some shoes on the way out. She didn't find him on their porch or in the yard, so she decided to go to the only other place she knew to look - the barn. At least if Sergeant was gone, she'd know if he was still home or not. She pushed the barn door to the side with her free hand and stepped inside.

"Jack? Are you in here?" she asked, hoping for a response. Instead, she heard Will's cry coming from the other end of the barn. "Will?"

"Elizabeth. What are you doing out here?" Jack asked as he peered around the corner of a stall.

"I should be asking you that, shouldn't I?" Elizabeth said as she made her way to the stall.

He quickly jumped out in front of her, blocking her view from the inside of the stall. His hands clasped together behind his back, a mischievous grin across his face. Elizabeth tried to look around his shoulder, but he leaned in front of her once again.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Jack, what's going on? What are you hiding from me?"

"It's nothing," he quickly stated.

Will once again began crying in response to hearing his mother's voice. The sound came from behind her husband standing in front of her.

"Can you at least tell me why you're holding my son hostage in there?" she asked, still trying to peek inside the stall.

"Our son," he corrected her. "And he's helping me with something."

"Our three-month-old son is helping you with something? Or nothing?" Elizabeth asked, her eyebrows arched in confusion.

"Precisely. Now, why don't you go back inside and feed Hannah or make us some breakfast or something. I'll be right in," Jack suggested nervously as he attempted to shoo Elizabeth away from what was hidden in the stall.

"Not so fast, Thornton," she said as she spun back around to him. He grabbed her on each side, her scary teacher face staring back up at him. He slumped in defeat as his eyes fell to Hannah.

"Okay then. Give her to me," he said, taking Hannah from her arms. Elizabeth stood there baffled, not believing that he had given up so easily.

"Wait, really?"

He nodded his head and motioned for her to go inside the stall. Elizabeth stepped around him, unsure of what she should expect to find.

"Jack…" she started until he cut her off.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. I was going to give it to you before I left."

"You built this?" she asked. She was in awe of the beautifully handmade crib before her. Elizabeth walked over and ran her hand across the top rail, looking down at their son lying at the bottom. He looked up at her and smiled.

Jack nodded before he continued. "I've been working on it for a couple weeks now, coming out here every morning before you woke up. After I got the telegram, I've been working extra hard to get it finished before I left. Before long, they will have outgrown the cradle in our room. Especially now that there's two of them. I didn't want you to have to worry about that while I'm gone."

"It's beautiful," Elizabeth said quietly, a tear slipping down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and turned toward him. He made his way over to them and placed Hannah down into the crib with her brother. Wasting no time, he pulled his wife into him. "Thank you, Jack. For always putting us first. You make our time apart a little less unbearable."

Jack chuckled, squeezing his wife even tighter, and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I have to do something to make up for it," he said as he leaned back, slipping his warm hands under her robe and pressing them up against her bare skin. The notion gave her chills, something he never had trouble doing to her. He quickly found her lips with his own, lingering upon them for several seconds before pulling away. Jack leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Thank you for last night," he said as he pulled his head away and looked into her eyes.

"Thank you for convincing me. I needed you too." She smiled back up at him but leaned back towards the babies. Her body ached for them to give her some relief. "I'd love to continue this," she began as she pulled his hands away from her body and held them in her own hands, "but I really need to get them inside and feed them."

Jack nodded. "I'll help you in and then I'll come back out to move the crib inside."

Elizabeth grabbed Will as Jack grabbed Hannah, making their way back up to the house.

* * *

After a quick breakfast for the Thornton's both big and small, the family headed to town for their usual routine. As they walked down main street carrying the two infants, Faith noticed them and ran out onto the porch of the infirmary.

"Jack! Elizabeth!" she called. The two quickly turned around in response and walked her way. Faith motioned for them to come inside.

"Faith. I thought you were meeting us at Abigail's this morning. Something wrong?" Elizabeth asked as worry filled her head. Faith always checked on them at the café. Bringing them to the infirmary just seemed unnecessary. Unless it wasn't.

"No, no. Nothing to worry about. Dr. Burns is in town and he wanted to see them himself. Go ahead and bring them in," Faith asked of the couple.

Jack and Elizabeth made their way up the steps and into the building. Dr. Burns looked up from his chart and welcomed them in.

"Good to see you both. It's been awhile. With all the terrible weather this past winter, I've been pulled all over tending to so many sick patients. Just glad Faith was able to handle things here for a little while," Dr. Burns stated as he moved across the room to them.

"Well she definitely earns her keep around here. Our son probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her," commended Elizabeth.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from her," the doctor replied. "Why don't you bring those two over here to the exam table?"

Jack and Elizabeth crossed the room and laid them both on the table, stepping away to give Dr. Burns some room. Will started crying almost immediately while Hannah remained asleep. The doctor undressed Will, removed the stethoscope from around his neck and began listening to the small but strong little boy. He slid the bell from one side of his chest to the other, listening intently in between cries.

"He's got a good set of lungs," Dr. Burns said, chuckling.

"That's for sure," Jack spoke up. "We've never doubted that one."

Dr. Burns finished examining Will and asked for Faith to dress him while he moved over to Hannah.

"So, I wasn't aware that the two of you had twins. Last I heard, it was just the boy," he said as he undressed Hannah in preparation to examine her.

"Oh, they aren't twins," Elizabeth quickly replied. "They're nearly a month apart."

"I'm confused. So, she's not yours?" he asked, placing the cold stethoscope against Hannah's chest. She moved, scrunching her face up in anticipation to cry, but then fell back asleep.

"Not legally," Jack replied. "Her father was a widower. He couldn't handle losing his wife during childbirth and taking care of a newborn, so, he left her with us and took off. Haven't seen or heard from him since."

"Well, Thornton's, I'm no lawyer, but I wouldn't wait too long. I'd hate for him to show back up wanting her back." Dr. Burns finished examining Hannah and then checked weights on both of the babies. Jack and Elizabeth both looked at each other, knowing what needed to happen. And soon.

"Okay. So, Will is right where he needs to be for height and weight. Hannah is still a little underweight for her age, but she's gained almost two pounds since Faith last saw her, which is what I want to be seeing. As long as she's improving, that's all I care about. Elizabeth, feed her on a command basis. If she wants it, give it to her. She needs all she can get right now."

"Got it," Elizabeth responded, moving over to pick Hannah up from the exam table.

"Anything else, Doc?" Jack asked.

"Nope. They both sounded really good. Reflexes all check out. Biggest thing is to keep putting some weight on Hannah. Other than that, I want to see them back in a couple months unless anything changes."

"Sounds good. Thank you, Dr. Burns," Jack said as he shook his hand.

"My pleasure, Officer Thornton. Take care while you're away."

"Always. Gotta get back to these three." Jack walked over to get Will, who was now lying in Faith's arms contently, tears still on his cheeks. Faith wiped them away before handing him over.

"Take care Thornton's. Elizabeth, please let me know if you need anything," Faith said, walking them out the door.

Elizabeth nodded. "Thanks, Faith. I will," she said as she started out the door. She quickly turned back around to her friend remembering something. "Oh, Faith. How's it going with Hickam? Did you ever get a second chance at that date?"

Faith smiled, looking down and completely blushing before responding. "Tonight, actually."

* * *

After dropping his family off at Abigail's, Jack made his way to his office to get some last-minute things done before he would be leaving. Today was his last day in the office and tomorrow was his last full day in Hope Valley for the next few months. Although there were several things that needed to be completed with his job, he couldn't help but be distracted by what he was leaving uncompleted with Hannah and what Dr. Burns had told them earlier that morning. What if Jared did try to come back? And what if he did so while he was gone? Jack couldn't stand the thought of Elizabeth having to go through that alone, or the resentment she would build up for him if she did. There was only one thing he could do at this point. No, it wouldn't make Hannah theirs before he left on his assignment, but at least it would be a step in the right direction.

Jack sat at his desk, completely wrapped in thought and unaware of the fact that he was no longer alone.

Hickam cleared his throat in attempts to get Jack's attention. "Uh, Jack? Am I interrupting something?"

Jack quickly looked up from his desk and hopped up out of his chair. "Hickam! Sorry, I didn't even hear you come in."

"I noticed. Everything okay?"

"It will be. I just have a lot on my mind with me leaving in a couple days. Enough about me though. Did you need something?" Jack asked.

"I just thought that maybe you could give me some advice…" Hickam suggested, looking over to Jack for a response.

Jack grinned knowingly. Luckily his wife had filled him in earlier. "Does this have anything to do with your date tonight with Faith?"

"This has everything to do with my date tonight with Faith," Hickam said as he laughed with Jack.

* * *

"Abigail. I need your advice on something. Something that you're a bit more familiar with than I am," Elizabeth stated as she wiped down one of the tables in the dining room. Abigail stood across the room from her doing just the same. The morning rush had come and gone much quicker than usual this morning.

"If you're talking about being a parent then I'm still a little rusty in that area," Abigail chuckled.

"Well, kind of. I need to know how to go about adopting Hannah," said Elizabeth.

"And you're sure about this?" Abigail asked as she moved to another table to clean.

"Absolutely. Abigail, I can't stand the thought of him coming back for her. Yes, I would be devastated, but do you have any idea what that would do to Jack?"

Abigail nodded. "He would be heartbroken. I knew he loved her from the moment he shooed us out of the room to convince you to keep her."

"I can't let that happen. What do I need to do?" Elizabeth asked, following Abigail to the kitchen with dirty dishes in hand.

"The biggest thing is getting Jared to sign over his legal rights to her. If they can get him to do that, then she's already yours."

"But?" Elizabeth asked, knowing there was more to it. Abigail took the rest of the dishes from her hands and put them down into the sink with the rest.

"But…unfortunately, Jared seeing those papers laid out in front of him…" Abigail started.

"May change his mind," Elizabeth said, finishing her sentence. She released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "I have to at least try though."

Abigail nodded in agreement. "Of course you do. That little girl is already so lucky to have the two of you taking care of her. What would be even better is making it official."

Just then, the door swung open and in walked Rosemary. "Hi, ladies!"

"Rosie!" Elizabeth said crossing the room and hugging her friend. "Have you been avoiding me?" she added jokingly.

"Of course not! I've just been _super_ busy helping Dottie with her new business. Everything's finally coming together! She's hoping to open soon. Where are the little squirts?" she asked looking around the room.

"They're upstairs with Clara. It's actually time for me to feed them again. Come see them," said Elizabeth as she started for the stairs.

On the second floor of the café, Elizabeth sat in the rocking chair feeding Will while Rosemary sat on the edge of the bed holding Hannah for the first time. Clara had joined Abigail back down stairs to begin the lunch menu.

"They're getting so big, Elizabeth," Rosemary mentioned as she swept Hannah's hair away from her face.

"I know. You should have seen me trying to hold it together when Jack surprised me with a crib this morning. They are already growing out of their cradle," she said shifting Will over to the other side of her chest.

"I'm sorry I haven't been by much," Rosemary stated. "There's no excuse, really."

"Nonsense. We both have other things going on in our lives. Besides, Jack will be gone in a couple days, so you feel free to stop by and keep me company at any time. _Please._ "

Rosemary laughed at her plea. "What will you do while he's gone?"

"I honestly have no idea. The current school teacher is staying until the end of the term, so I won't start teaching again until the new school year in the fall. I guess I can always help out here at the café, start on lesson plans in the meantime. I have plenty of help with the babies while I'm here too. If it was up to Jack, I would just live here while he was gone. He's not too fond of me staying alone with them."

"Well, there are plenty of us around here to come and help you. Speaking of, Lee and I are coming over tomorrow night to keep the babies."

"Wait, what? You are?" Elizabeth asked in shock. _Now what was Jack up to?_

"It was your husband's request and of course I said yes. I told Lee it would be some good practice for us, whenever that day comes," she said as she gazed down at the baby in her arms, desperation filling her eyes.

Elizabeth reached over, sensing her sadness, and placed her hand on Rosemary's arm. "Hey, it'll come when you least expect it. It did for us anyway. With both of them." Rosemary nodded. She knew it would happen in time. However, being patient had never been her strong suit.

"And until then, you're more than welcome to borrow either one, or both, of mine to get your baby fix in," Elizabeth joked, motioning to Will and Hannah.

Rosemary chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

A little while later, after both babies had been fed and put down for their morning nap, Elizabeth quickly wrote a letter of request. Little did she know, Jack was just down the street in his office doing just the same as she. Elizabeth left Will and Hannah in the care of Abigail and slipped out of the café, making her way down the center of town. Just a little way ahead, she noticed a man in red walking in the same direction that she was headed in.

"Jack?" she called out and the man spun around to face her.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing out here? Where's our kids?" Jack asked, moving closer to her and clutching a long white envelope in both hands.

"Abigail has them. I came to run an errand," she stated.

"What kind of errand?" he asked as he looked down at her hands which also contained an envelope. "Are you…?"

"Requesting adoption of Hannah…" they both blurted out at the same time. They both started smiling.

"Jack, I was going to take care of this while you're away."

"I don't like leaving knowing that she could be taken from us at any moment. I thought I could at least do this much," he said as he looked down, fumbling with the paper in his hands.

"Let's go together then," she suggested, reaching for his arm. Jack led them over to the mercantile and they made their way inside.

"Ned, we need these sent as soon as possible. They're urgent," Jack said taking Elizabeth's envelope and handing it over with his.

"You got it, Jack," Mr. Yost replied.

"Jack, you really think we should send both?" Elizabeth hesitantly asked.

"It won't hurt. It may even help our case or get the ball rolling a little faster. I also asked them to send me a copy of any paperwork to my new posting."

"You think he's going to give her up?" she asked, saddened by the thought that he might not.

"He did once. I don't see why he couldn't do it again if this is really what he wants for her. I know it's what I want for her. For us. The four of us are a family now." Elizabeth nodded as he pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss on top of her head. She closed her eyes, taking in his warm embrace.

"I should probably get back to them," Elizabeth said as she pulled away from him.

"See you later to pick you up?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded and leaned in for a kiss. Jack graciously accepted and leaned down pressing his lips to hers. She stepped away and headed for the door, only to stop and turn back to him. "Oh, and Jack?"

"Hm?" he asked looking back up at his wife.

"Whatever you've got planned for tomorrow night, I'm sure I'll love it," she said, a teasing grin creeping across her face.

Jack rolled his eyes but smiled back. "You talked to Rosemary, didn't you?"

"Love you," she called back as she slipped out the door and down the street towards Abigail's.

* * *

Later that night at the Thornton's, Jack sat outside on the swing holding both his son and daughter. The sun was starting to set, and Elizabeth remained in the kitchen, cleaning up what was left from dinner. Any other night, Jack would be right there helping her; or better yet, he would have insisted to do it himself while she tended to the babies. But not tonight. This night was different. Different than any other 'last nights at home' for Jack. This would be the longest he had been gone since Will was born, and the first time leaving since they had added Hannah to the family. Things were different now, but a good different. Jack had two additional people to say goodbye to now, and tonight was their night. For now, his attention belonged to them, and Elizabeth respected that. Nothing made her happier than this moment; standing in the kitchen, looking out the window watching her husband interact with their children. Part of her felt like she was invading in on their time together, but the other part of her couldn't bring herself to move away from the window. Jack sat with the two of them propped up in his lap, talking to them as they watched him so intently.

"Apart from your mother, you two are the best thing that has ever happened to me. If someone had told me a few years ago that I'd be a father one day, I would have laughed in their face. Heck, I didn't even want to be a husband back then. But then I met your Ma, and nothing has been the same ever since. But I wouldn't change it for the world. Not one bit." Jack paused, rubbing his thumb against each side of their face to keep them content. Little did he know that his voice was soothing enough to the both of them.

"Now, I need both of you to do me a favor, okay? Look after your Mama. She's the toughest one I know, but we all have bad days. Know that she needs the two of you just as much as the two of you need her. For now, I'm thankful that neither of you are fully capable of understanding this whole situation of me leaving. But, unfortunately, one day I know you will, but I'll save that conversation for another day. Just know that I am always thinking of you two and your mother while I'm away and that I will _always_ find my way back to the three of you. No matter what."

Just then the front screen door opened and out walked Elizabeth. She had already swept the floor twice and wiped down the table at least three times trying to give them time outside. Elizabeth couldn't find anything else to clean. Or maybe it was that she just didn't want to be apart from them any longer. At first, she poked her head around the door at them, making sure it was safe to come out.

"I'm not interrupting something, am I?" she asked from the doorway. Before she could complete the sentence, both babies heard her voice and began whimpering.

"Not anymore. I think our moment's over," Jack said chuckling to himself.

"Sorry…" she began, taking a step back into the house.

"No, no. Come sit with us, honey." Jack scooted over in the swing, welcoming his wife to join them.

Elizabeth stepped back out and crossed the porch. Taking her seat next to him, she reached for Will and took him from Jack. "I'm sorry, babe. They both know it's time for me to feed them."

Jack readjusted Hannah into his arms from his lap. "I'm just glad we got them on some sort of schedule before I left. Maybe it'll make it a little easier for you."

 _Nothing is easy when you're gone,_ she wanted to say, but instead she just nodded. Elizabeth unbuttoned her top and undergarments with her one free hand, allowing just one breast in view. She shifted her squirming son up to her and he quickly settled in, nursing hungrily. Beside them, Hannah continued to whine and fidget in Jack's arms as he tried to pacify her.

"Hey Jack. I want to try something if you'll help me?" she asked.

"Sure. What's that?"

"Faith suggested that I try nursing both of them at the same time, but I can't really attempt that when I'm by myself. Will you help me with Hannah?"

"Now?" he asked, unsure of what to do.

Elizabeth nodded and sensed his uneasiness. "Here, just help me with this side of my blouse…" she said trying to remove it herself. Jack quickly moved his hand up to her shoulder, pushing the clothing away from the other half of her chest. He wasn't sure about this whole thing, but he did know how to remove his wife's clothing.

"Okay, now put her in this arm. You may have to help her a little."

"I…uh…" Jack began growing more nervous by the minute. He had never had to help with this before.

"Jack. It's okay. It's just me," she said. Her voice was soothing and patient. Jack released his breath and nodded, then moved their daughter over to her. He knew how irrational he was being. This was his wife for goodness sake. "That's it. Now help her get positioned up to me."

Jack carefully did as he was told, moving almost as if he would break either one of them. He slowly lifted Hannah closer to Elizabeth and she soon began rooting. He finally guided her directly to the exposed nipple and Hannah latched on and began nursing hurriedly. Jack held her up long enough for Elizabeth to reposition her arm to hold the little girl up close to her. He leaned back and watched the three of them, amazed. Watching Elizabeth nurse one of his babies was one thing but watching her nurse both of them…he was speechless.

"Thank you for doing that. I know it made you uncomfortable," she said looking up at him.

He reached his hand up, simultaneously rubbing Elizabeth's arm and Hannah's back as she continued to nurse. "Now I can't look away. I wish I could engrain this picture in my mind for the next three months."

Tears threatened to spill her eyes. She would miss having moments like this as a family while he was away. "Will you take this little guy over here? I think he's out."

Jack did as she asked and pulled Will away from her. He reached back over, pulling her clothing back up to cover her. "I think Hannah isn't too far behind him. Why don't we take them in and let them try out the crib tonight?"

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and released it. They both stood from the swing, each with a baby in their arms. "I don't know if they're ready for the crib…"


	20. Chapter 20

"No no no no no no no!"

Jack jolted up in bed from his sleep to the sound of a blood curdling scream. He looked over to see Elizabeth, her eyes fully closed, fidgeting in her sleep and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, wake up!" he yelled as he shook her arms trying to get her to open her eyes and look at him. She continued to scream, and Jack prayed that she didn't wake up their two kids in the room down the hall. "Elizabeth, honey, it's Jack! Wake up!"

She finally opened her eyes and stared up at Jack who was now leaning over her. Her chest gasping for air, her eyes finally focused on her husband before her and the tears began. She jumped up into his arms and started bawling into his chest, her body shaking even in his embrace. Jack had an idea of what was going on, but he just sat and held her tight and allowed her to let everything out. All of her fears and worries raced down her face, leaving the front of Jack's shirt completely soaked. She finally stopped crying, but stayed with her face buried in his chest, her breathing ragged. She could clearly hear his heartbeat racing within and she knew that she had frightened him. Finally, she pulled her head away from his chest. He gently grabbed each side of her face, forcing her to look him in the eye. He used his thumbs to wipe away the last of her tears.

"What's going on Elizabeth? What's this about?" he quietly asked. He was pretty sure he knew the answers to his questions, but he needed to hear it from her.

Elizabeth's swollen eyes glanced down to her lap before answering. "I've been having nightmares the past few nights. Well, just one nightmare. It's always the same one."

"And does this nightmare involve me?" Jack asked. Instead of answering she just nodded after looking back up at him.

"I lose you every time, Jack," she began through her sniffles. "And it's as if I'm just on the outside looking in. Like there's nothing I can do to make it stop no matter how hard I try." Jack pulled her back to him and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"Elizabeth, you can't do this to yourself. I know, even though you won't show it, that you're worried about me leaving. But we can't worry about what may or may not happen."

"Just come back to me. Please. Come back to us," she whispered against him.

"I will do whatever it takes to make it back to the three of you. You know that, right?" he asked her. When she didn't reply, he asked again. "Elizabeth? Right?"

Finally, she nodded. She knew he didn't want to leave them, but it was his calling and he had to do what was right. "You still haven't told me where you're going."

Jack pulled her back down on the bed to lay with her for a little while longer. He didn't have to work today, and both the babies were still quiet in the room down the hall, so he wanted to take advantage of every minute he had with her. He pulled her up on his chest and continued to rub her back as he talked. "Fort Macon is the name of the town. It's about a three-day journey from here."

"And what's so wrong with this place that they have to take a good man away from his family?"

Jack sighed before answering. He wished he could make this whole thing go away. "Well, the town is about double the size of Hope Valley, almost three times the amount of people. The crime there has gotten out of hand since their last Mountie passed away unexpectedly. They need someone to come and put things back in order."

"And they can't find someone else to do it? Someone who doesn't already have a posting?"

"Well, that's the thing. All of the new Mounties are still in training and won't be done for another month. Once they graduate from the program, Headquarters will send me someone. As soon as I can get them oriented to the town and the people, I'm free to come home."

"I wish we could at least come visit you," Elizabeth stated even though she knew he wouldn't allow it.

"I'd rather you not. Elizabeth, I don't know what kind of people are there, but by the looks of it, they're not our kind of people. Not the kind that we have here in Hope Valley, the ones that I can trust to watch out for you and Will and Hannah. I need you here, where I know you'll be safe."

Elizabeth nodded, knowing that that would be his answer. She lay there quietly for a few minutes, her hand grazing the waist band of his underwear. Before she knew it, Jack flipped her over on her back, his legs on either side of her waist. He hovered over her, not letting her move away from him. Jack quickly covered her mouth with his, pressing his entire body against hers. Elizabeth giggled against his mouth and Jack pulled away, revealing a smile of his own. "Save it for tonight. I have something special planned," he told her as he stole another short kiss from her before lifting himself off of her.

The Thornton's spent the rest of their day at home together. Jack worked around the house, doing things that he knew Elizabeth wouldn't be able to do while he was away; chopping firewood, painting the babies' room, fixing the loose step on the front porch. He had even purchased a rocking chair and moved it into Will and Hannah's room. He knew how much Elizabeth enjoyed the one at Abigail's and he loved to see her rocking and feeding his babies. In between his little jobs, he spent time with Will and Hannah, holding them and talking to them. He tried to absorb every moment with them the best he could. He hated to think about how much would change with them while he was gone. By the time he got back, they would be six months old. He'd probably miss getting to see them sit up on their own for the first time and he might even miss them scooting around too. Jack tried to push those thoughts away and focus on what time he had with them now. After lunch, Jack left home for a little while to set up for his night with his wife. He wanted to make their last night together for a while special, and with the help of some of his friends, he knew exactly how to do just that.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Rosie and Lee showed up at the Thornton home. Jack had asked them to come fairly early so that he could have most of the evening with Elizabeth. Rosie even offered to watch them all day until Lee was off from work, but Jack declined, wanting to spend some time with his kids too before he left. Hearing the knock, Jack walked over to the door and let the Coulters in.

"Thank y'all so much for doing this for me. It really means a lot," Jack stated as he closed the door behind them.

"It's our pleasure," said Lee.

"Absolutely, Jack! Anything for you and Elizabeth. Now where are those two little munchkins?" asked Rosemary.

"Elizabeth has them in their room. She's trying to feed them one last time before we go."

"Ah. Well I'll go check on her and see if she needs any help," Rosemary stated as she left the two men alone.

"So, are you going to be okay with Rosie and two babies?" Jack asked, chuckling.

Lee laughed back at him. "We'll manage. This is right up her alley anyway."

"And what about you? You don't like babies?"

"I do. I'm just not around them much. Rosie thinks this will be good for us."

"Hm. Well it'll test your relationship if that's what you mean," Jack stated.

"Wait, what?" Lee asked, looking confused.

"Oh yeah, man. If one baby doesn't test your relationship with your spouse, try throwing a second one in there. Fortunately for us, it's brought us closer together. With time, of course. It was rocky at first."

Lee stood before Jack, a mixture of panic and disappointment etched across his face.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack asked, now obviously worried about his friend. Something more was going on.

Lee looked behind him making sure Rosemary had not stepped back into the room unannounced. "Jack, can I be honest with you?"

"Please," Jack said, motioning for Lee to continue.

Lee looked down to the ground before them and rubbed his head in frustration before continuing. "So, I don't know if you know this or not, but Rosie and I have been trying to have a baby."

"Really? That's great!" Jack said enthusiastically. He could tell Lee was not so thrilled. "Wait…I don't understand. What's wrong with that?"

"Jack, we've been trying for almost a year now."

Jack's heart sank at the news. He had no idea his friends had been struggling with this. Maybe this was the real reason they hadn't been around much. Maybe it was too much to see them as parents when they knew they may never get that chance.

"Lee…I am so sorry. I had no idea," Jack said as he placed a hand on Lee's shoulder.

"It's really put a strain on our relationship. Neither of us really know what to do about it, so we usually just end up taking it out on each other. I don't know what to do anymore, Jack. She means everything to me and I hate to think about losing her over this."

"Have y'all gone to Dr. Burns about this? I'm sure he would have some insight; maybe he can suggest something the two of you can do or maybe something you're not doing."

"I've tried. You know how stubborn she can be. I think she may also be a little embarrassed about the whole situation."

"I'll try to talk to her, okay? Maybe I can convince her to go with you to see the doctor."

"I'd really appreciate that. I know y'all were close growing up."

Jack nodded as the ladies returned to the room, each of them carrying a baby.

"Jack, I'm ready whenever you are," Elizabeth said.

"Okay. Lee, you want to take Hannah from her?" Jack asked of him, nodding in her direction.

"Oh, yes, of course." Lee met Elizabeth and she gently placed Hannah down into his arms. "She's so tiny."

"Yes, well Elizabeth is working on making her not so tiny," Jack laughed, walking over to take his wife's hand.

"Trust me, her cry is not so tiny," Elizabeth added with a laugh. "They should be good for at least a few hours though since I just fed them."

"Oh, we left out all of their bath stuff, towels, and clean pajamas out for both of them. You should have everything you need," Jack stated.

"Okay, okay, I think we have it from here. You two go! Have fun. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine," said Rosemary, rocking Will back and forth in her arms.

"Okay. Bye babies. Mama loves you," Elizabeth said as she placed a kiss on each of their heads.

Jack tugged at her hand and pulled her towards the door. "Thanks again guys. We'll be back in a little while," he said as they both walked out the front door of their home.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" Elizabeth asked. She sat behind her husband on top of Sergeant, her face buried into his back, as promised. They had been riding for almost twenty minutes.

"Patience is a virtue, my dear. Besides, we're almost there. You're not peeking, are you?"

"No…but you know I'm not a fan of surprises Jack Thornton."

"Just trust me. I think you'll enjoy this. Open your eyes."

Elizabeth did as she was told and lifted her head from Jack's back. She looked up over his shoulder to see that they were in a clearing just through the edge of the woods, not too far from town, but far enough that they wouldn't be bothered. The sun was just beginning to set, and she noticed that there was a small fire burning with a blanket and picnic basket set up nearby. Further away, he had set up a large tent. With the canvas opening tied back, she noticed that the inside was illuminated with several candles. Still trying to take it all in, Jack helped her down from their horse.

"Jack…" she began. She couldn't pull her eyes away from how beautiful it was here. She couldn't imagine how it would be once the sun set and the stars came out.

"Do you like it? I thought we could spend some time under the stars tonight," he said as he rubbed his hand across the small of her back, slowly stepping closer to her.

"I love it, Jack. It's beautiful here. How did you find this?"

"On some of my rounds. I've been wanting to bring you here. I love how open, yet secluded it is. Shall we eat some supper?"

Elizabeth nodded, and they made their way over to the blanket. He helped her sit down before joining her. Jack pulled out the food and spread it out on the blanket before them. It all looked so good. "I had some help with this part," he stated, a goofy grin spread across his face.

"I wonder who could have possibly helped you with all of this food," she said jokingly as she reached for a biscuit. Jack pulled out a bottle of wine from the basket and poured each of them a glass, handing one to his wife.

"To us," he said as he lifted his glass. "May we always find time for each other."

"To us," Elizabeth repeated, raising her glass then taking a sip.

The couple ate in silence for a few minutes, each of them taking in the beauty of the sun setting before them. Jack soon spoke up, his earlier conversation with Lee replaying in his head.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?" she asked, still gazing off to where the sun had almost completely disappeared.

"If we couldn't have children, would you still love me?" he asked carefully.

Elizabeth quickly turned her head toward him, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What on earth…of course I would. Although it has been a huge bonus, my love for you has never been determined by whether you could give me children or not."

Jack looked down at his plate and nodded. He didn't say anything, so Elizabeth continued, wanting to know what started this whole conversation.

"This isn't about Lee and Rosie, is it? Did Lee say something to you?" she asked cautiously.

Jack quickly looked up at her. "Wait, how did you know…"

"Rosie kind of gave me a hint the other day when we were talking and holding the babies. She didn't come out and say it, but I could just tell she wasn't happy, the way she looked down at Hannah."

Jack nodded. "Lee spoke to me tonight before we left. He says they've been trying for almost a year and it's causing some tension in their marriage. I promised him I'd talk to her before I left."

"Good. She'll probably listen to you better than anyone else. You're a good man, Jack," she said as she placed her hand over his on the blanket.

"I just think she's got herself too caught up in the whole baby thing, you know? I mean, yes, I would be devastated too if I found out that we couldn't have a child together, but I know that isn't all of what our marriage is. I think maybe if she just stepped back and reevaluated for a minute, maybe she could see that."

"I completely agree. And there are other ways for them to have a child, as we both know now. Just talk to her tonight when we get back and see what she has to say," Elizabeth suggested. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Enough about them. Tonight's supposed to be about us," he said leaning in for a kiss from his wife. His lips grazed hers and he quickly leaned in, deepening the kiss. Elizabeth shivered as he pulled away.

"Are you shivering because it's cold or because I just have that effect on you?" Jack asked smiling down at her.

"Both," she said, blushing.

Jack stood up from his place on the blanket and reached his hand down towards her. "I can fix that if you'll let me."

Without a word, she placed her hand in his and he pulled her away to the tent.

Inside, Jack just stared at his wife, in awe of her smooth skin lit up by the many candles among them. He slowly pushed her hair back from her shoulder and moved his hand up her face. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on."

Elizabeth closed her eyes in response, leaning into his hand, and released a deep breath. Jack quickly found her mouth with his own, his tongue pressing deep. He couldn't wait to be close to her. He pulled back for a moment, his forehead leaning against hers. They took a second to get their breath back before he sneaked another quick kiss. Jack stepped closer to her, pushing her back towards the several blankets he had stretched out on the ground for them.

"Lay down for me, baby," he asked of her and she lowered herself onto the blankets.

Jack pulled his shirt over his head, pushed his pants down to his ankles, then joined his wife on the blanket.

"I feel a little overdressed," Elizabeth joked.

"Not for long," Jack stated as he began unbuttoning her dress. He pulled it over her head and tossed it to the side, careful to stay away from any open flame. Jack moved his attention back to her, his hands pulling at her undergarments. He finally removed it all, her bra and underwear the last to be removed. Jack looked at her completely, his hands following his eyes along her body. Her heart pounded. This was new for them; different than what usually played out. _What is he doing to me?_ She thought. She took another deep breath trying to relax her body, but that was hard considering this new exploration her husband found himself in. She wasn't scared, because she trusted him completely. But rather, excited and enthralled by what he would do next. His hand moved across her stomach, inching its way upward. It stopped at her breast, his hand cupping her. He squeezed her gently just before lowering his mouth to her, the warmth spreading across her smooth, sensitive skin.

"Oh," she moaned as she moved her hands into his hair. Her breathing picked up as he pulled his mouth from her. "Jack, not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing?"

"Tonight's about you," he simply stated as he moved his hand and mouth over to her other breast, quickly silencing her. His tongue slid smoothly over her, her body squirming beneath him. "Try to relax for me."

Relax? How could she relax? Did he even know what he was doing to her?

Elizabeth tried her best to be still and enjoy the moment. Her breathing calmed somewhat, and she ran her fingers through his hair as his mouth continued to explore. He stopped when he came back in between her breasts and looked up at her. She was staring down at him, a look of love and satisfaction on her face. He moved up quickly to capture her lips, his tongue diving deep within her mouth. Before she knew it, his mouth was back to her torso, his lips inching down her stomach. He gently placed a hand on each side of her hips, his body moving more over her. He quickly looked up at her looking for her approval to go further and she quickly nodded, afraid she might change her mind if she didn't answer him right then. He returned his lips to where he had left off and continued to move further down, making his way over her most sensitive area. He rubbed her hips, coaxing her to open up to him. Hesitant at first, she pressed her knees together, unsure of where this was going.

"It's okay. I promise I won't hurt you. You can stop me if I do," Jack said, his voice rough with need. She took a deep breath and nodded down at him, finally allowing her hips to fall apart. Before she could change her mind, Jack lowered his mouth to her, intense feeling rushing through her entire body. She fought the urge to squeeze her legs back together at the invasion. He moved his mouth further down and Elizabeth pressed her head back into the blankets. She had no idea he could do this to her. Just when she thought that might be the end of it, Jack slid one hand closer to where his mouth was anchored. Her breathing became even more rapid in anticipation of what else he had up his sleeve. Jack lifted his mouth from her, his hand continuing even farther down.

"Jack, what are you…" she began breathlessly, but was soon interrupted as he pressed a finger inside. She gasped, and he stayed still for a moment. "Oh…"

"Does that feel okay?" he asked her. She took a minute to catch her breath before nodding. Why did she keep telling him to continue?

Jack began slowly at first. He knew that this was all new for her and he didn't want to frighten her. However, by looks of it, she seemed to be enjoying it. Jack decided to press deeper, his finger moving quicker inside her. Before long, he slipped another one inside and her reaction intensified. Elizabeth was enjoying this new experience with her husband; however, she needed him close now.

"Jack," she whispered in his ear. He stopped his hand and looked up to her. She grasped each side of his face. "I need _you_."

Jack, understanding what she meant, allowed his damp hand to fall away from her. Elizabeth sat up, reaching for his hips and pushing his underwear down and away, revealing him completely. She pulled him down to her, their lips getting tangled on the way down. Jack pulled away from her, steadying himself over her. Without hesitation, he slowly lowered himself into her, both of them moaning in satisfaction of becoming one once again. Not wasting anymore time, Jack pushed himself over her hard and fast. He couldn't hold back from her anymore. He was amazed with himself that he had been able to wait this long. Sooner than either of them wanted, Jack quickly reached his peak and released himself inside of her, groaning in satisfaction. Not wanting to pull away, he lay motionless on top of her, allowing both of them to take in the moment. After a few minutes, Jack finally slipped out from her, his head quickly finding her heaving chest. He laid there quietly listening to the racing of her heartbeat before hearing a sniffle. He looked up to see tears falling across her face.

"Oh, honey, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry…" he began to apologize, sitting up on his elbows to look at her. His heart sank at the thought that he had possibly caused her pain in the midst of his desire for her.

"No, no. Jack, everything has been perfect tonight. I just love you so much," she whispered, his hand brushing away her tears and moving the hair from her face. He was going to miss her and the time they shared together.

"And I love you. Hey, we're going to get through this. You trust me, right?" he asked, his eyes locked on hers.

"With everything that I am." Jack grabbed her hand, gently pressing it to his lips.

"What do you say; why don't we take this time to focus on making that little girl ours by the time I get back home?" Jack asked, hopeful that he could brighten her mood a little.

A smile slipped across her face. "You've got a deal, Mr. Thornton. Speaking of, she's probably screaming for me to feed her right now."

Jack chuckled at the thought of Rosemary trying to figure out what to do with a fussy baby. "I'm sure Lee and Rosie are wondering what they got themselves into about now. As much as I want to spend some more alone time with you, we should probably go relieve them."

* * *

The Thornton's made it back to their home, finding what they already assumed they would. Lee sat in the chair holding a calm and quiet Will while Rosemary paced the floor with an upset Hannah. Jack and Elizabeth walked in the door, relief overcoming Rosemary's face.

"Thank God you're home. I've tried everything," Rosemary began.

"It's okay, Rosie. She's just hungry," Elizabeth assured her as she took her from her arms. "I'm going to take her to their room and feed her."

Rosie and Jack nodded as Elizabeth left the room with Hannah. Jack decided to jump at what he figured would be his only chance to talk to his childhood best friend. "Rosie, why don't you come to the kitchen with me and I'll make us some tea. We haven't had time to catch up lately."

Rosemary looked back at Lee. Will was almost asleep in his arms. "Go on. I've got him."

Rosemary followed Jack into the next room and sat down at the table. Jack started filling up their kettle with water and placed it on the stove.

"So how did it go? Have any trouble?" Jack asked, hoping to start the conversation.

"Oh, it was great. Bath time went really well I think. Then Hannah decided she wanted something I couldn't give her," she said, trying to laugh with her joke. Jack smiled back at her, but he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Hey, soon you'll have one of your own to tend to," he said, pulling two cups from the top cabinet.

"I don't know about that, Jack," she said, hoping maybe he wouldn't hear her.

"What do you mean? Don't you want to have a family with Lee?" Jack hoped he wasn't pushing too far. He picked up two tea bags and placed one in each cup.

"Of course I do. I…I just don't know if it's going to happen for us." Rosemary uncomfortably shifted in her chair.

"Sure it will. You just have to give it time."

"It's been a year, Jack. We've been actively trying for a year and nothing. I'm beginning to think it's not meant to be for us."

"What about Dr. Burns? Or Faith? Have you gone to see them? Maybe they could help." The tea kettle on the stove began to squeal and Jack quickly removed it from the stove.

"No, no. I couldn't possibly do that."

"And why not?" he asked, pouring the hot water into each of their cups.

"Because I'm too embarrassed, Jack. All the women in town – they keep asking me when Lee and I are going to have a baby since every other couple is having one left and right. Month after month of not getting pregnant, I finally just started telling people that we just don't want kids. I even thought that maybe after telling person after person that, that maybe I'd convince myself that I didn't want kids either."

"And Lee? What does he want?" Jack picked both of their tea cups up from the counter and joined Rosie at the table.

"Sometimes I think he wants one more than I do. I can't keep disappointing him, Jack. It hurts too much." Rosemary stared down into her cup before her.

"You are not disappointing him, Rosie. He loves you."

"I can see it in his face, Jack. Every month when I break the news to him. I don't blame him for hating me. I would hate me too."

Jack reached for hands gripping her cup. "Rosie, stop. Listen to me. You cannot keep blaming yourself. And I know that Lee isn't blaming you either. He probably feels the same way you do – disappointed in himself. Disappointed that he can't give you what you both want. Do you know how frustrating and stressful that could be for a man? That he can't provide for you? That's his main job as your husband."

Rosie took a sip of her tea and then sat it back down. "I guess I never thought about it that way. I've just been pushing him away."

"Talk to him, Rosie. No couple can afford to ignore one another at a time like this. This is a difficult time for both of you. You both need to step back and remind yourself of the love that brought you two together. That's what's most important; the rest will fall in line after that."

Rosemary nodded in agreement. She knew everything Jack was telling her was true. "I'll talk to him."

"Good. I'll go get my son so that you can have your husband," Jack chuckled, both of them standing up from the table.

* * *

"You ready for this little guy?" Jack asked his wife as he walked in the babies' room. She was sitting in the rocking chair, Hannah still nuzzled against her chest, but obviously asleep. Elizabeth looked up at him and nodded as she lifted the baby from her, stifling a yawn.

"Did Rosie and Lee go home?" she said as Jack gave her Will after taking Hannah from her. The exchange made Hannah squirm and Jack started swaying her back and forth. He hummed quietly to her and she was soon back asleep in his arms.

"Yeah, they just left," Jack whispered, trying to keep from waking his daughter again. "I think I finally got through to Rosie."

"Good. I'll be sure to follow up with her, make sure everything is okay," Elizabeth said. Will had been asleep for a little while, but she hoped she could wake him up long enough for him to eat one last time before bed. "Come on, big boy. Mama doesn't want to have to get up with you in a couple hours."

Elizabeth gently pressed him up to her breast and he instinctively latched on. Jack kissed Hannah on her forehead before slowly lowering her into the crib and pulling her blanket up over her. He stayed there for several minutes, just watching her sleep, and then glanced over to his son nursing in his wife's lap. Elizabeth knew he was trying to take everything in; trying to remember what he was leaving behind.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said looking up at him, before moving Will to her other side. She knew Will was definitely more interested in sleeping than eating right now but she also knew she needed as much sleep as possible tonight.

"Nothing that you don't already know. Just going to miss nights like these." Elizabeth nodded as Jack reached for Will and put him in the crib with his sister.

"We'll be right here waiting for you when you get back," she said, moving from the chair and joining him by the bed that held both of their sleeping children. He turned to her, pulling her into him, his hands sliding around her back. She yawned against him.

"You aren't tired, are you?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Only because of you, Jack Thornton," she said with a wink. "Let's go to bed." Jack released his hold on her and she pulled him down the hall towards their bedroom. Tomorrow would be a long day for both of them.


End file.
